Welcome to the Apocalypse
by lulu9994
Summary: Rick returns to find his family. When he finds them he's shocked to see his daughter Madeline in a relationship with no other than his best friend Shane. He knew when he had a daughter so young in his life things would be differen't later...
1. Chapter 1

_"This is just how I wanted to die." Rick thought morbidly as he hid from the walkers that were slowly approaching. Of all the events of his life this had to be the worst! Thankfully Glenn happened to find him. _

"You are more than welcome to come back to our camp. There's quite a few people. It's pretty much safety in numbers these days." Glenn said with a smile. Rick nodded. That was pretty much obvious now. Rick new without a doubt he shouldn't stay alone for long periods of time. Not every town would have a spare tank or two waiting for him to crawl into. "Ok. I may not stay to long though. I have to find my family. I have to find them." Glenn nodded sympathetically. He didn't want to tell this guy he was probably looking for ghosts. It would be the practical thing to do but it wouldn't help Rick's mental state. "Fair enough. Hey I may help you look for them. We got a few guys back at camp that could help out." Rick looked thankful at the response. "I would appreciate it. My kids mean everything to me." Glenn smiled as they walked in silence the remaining way to the camp sight. No one else had much to say. After the whole fiasco with Merle what could be said? No words could really change their situation. "So tell me about your family." Glenn said with a gentle smile. "I got a wife. My kids...I got a 12 year old boy and a 18 year old daughter. My wife and I started out kinda early on the girl. She was a high school surprise. Wouldn't take it back for a moment though. I grew up with that kid. She more like my best friend than my kid. My son he's your basic 12 year old. He was getting into baseball. I was lookin forward to all the games and everything." Glenn nodded sadly. He could feel the despair in Rick's voice.

Once at the camp Rick watched quietly as everyone did their own things. His heart was still heavy about not finding his family back in King County. As he stood quietly a voice caught his attention. "DAD?" He looked up to see Carl and Lori standing a few feet away with wide eyes and open mouths. They wasted no time in running to him. Rick felt the happy tears running down his face as he pulled them into his arms. "Oh my god! Your alive! Rick we have been so worried!" Lori cried as she held her husband. He gently kissed her than held Carl. "I don't know what happened. I woke up and all these zombies were running around trying to eat me. I went home and you all weren't there. Where's Madeline?" He looked up nervously praying that she wasn't dead. After looking around a few moments he spotted her curly light brown hair. She stood with Shane talking quietly. Rick took a deep breath happy to see his best friend was alive too. Carl looked at his sister with a smile. "Madeline look!" Madeline and Shane both looked at Rick and had the same expressions. Madeline gave Shane a smile before taking off to Rick and jumping in his arms. "Daddy your alive!" She whimpered hugging him as tightly as she could. Rick tried as hard as he could to fight back crying like a baby. Of all the night he had spent alone praying his family was alive this was the answer he needed. They were alive, well, and for the most part safe.

Rick spent the next few hours catching up with his family. He didn't want to let them go. Some part of him thought this was all a dream and he would wake up alone in Atlanta or somewhere else. Thankfully, that didn't happen. They stayed exactly where he saw them. Lori told him how horrifying the whole ordeal had been for everyone and if Shane hadn't saved them they would all be dead. Rick felt so much gratitude to Shane he couldn't express the words.

As the evening progressed and Rick got to meet everyone in the camp he slowly began to relax. Madeline sat a few feet away talking to a little girl introduced to Rick as Sophia. Shane slowly walked behind Madeline and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Madeline looked at him nodding before standing up to follow him into the woods. Rick frowned slightly looking at Lori. Lori sat with wide eyes knowing all hell was going to break loose son. Carl looked at Sophia with a nervous expression that mirrored her own. Rick stood and followed his daughter and best friend as quietly as possible.

Madeline followed Shane to a small clearing in the thick forest. The sun had went down and peacefully dusky twilight had descended on the camp. Fireflies flickered on and off in the meadow. If Madeline hadn't known better she could say she was on camping trip and everything was normal. _Normal_ what a funny word she thought sadly. Now she didn't really know the meaning of it anymore. Shane turned to her with a worried expression on his face. He hadn't said anything yet which made Madeline wonder why he drug her out here. She took a breath, "You told me he was dead Shane." Shane looked down, "Maddy I thought he was dead. I have told you the story." Madeline nodded, "I know you have. I'm not angry with you." Shane nodded running a hand through his hair. "What about us?" Madeline frowned stepping closer, "What do you mean?" She didn't like the expression on his face. It was something she had seen on him so many times. Shane cleared his throat nervously. "You dad isn't going to like the fact that we are together. Hell your mom about attacked me with a scrub board." Madeline smiled wanting to say. "Well that's how we do it in Georgia." However she had enough since to know Shane wouldn't be amused. "Shane we have been through so much the past couple of months. I'm not giving you up if that is what you are hinting at." Shane shook his head. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He just knew how Rick would see it. Rick knew Shane never kept a girlfriend for longer than 6 months and if they didn't keep his lights out they were gone quicker. "That's not what I said Maddy. I'm just not lookin forward to being shot." Madeline laughed slightly as she put her arms around Shane's waist. "He should be happy. He knows you. Dad knows you are capable of keeping me safe. What better of a match could someone want for their daughter?" Shane sighed resting his forehead against hers. "He knows my history." Madeline took a deep breath, "You've changed. All this that has happened has changed us all. He has to realize things aren't what they were before."

Rick watched with a open mouth as Shane kissed Madeline. He felt almost dizzy. Shane had been there when Madeline was born. Hell he had been there all of her life. This was wrong on so many levels Rick thought sadly. Worst off Lori was letting this happen! True Shane would be good for her in the sense he could protect her. However, knowing Shane wasn't the most "stable" of a partner a woman could have didn't help Rick's thinking. True Madeline was 18 and could date whoever she wanted but that didn't mean Rick couldn't put his 2 cents in. This was his daughter for Christ sakes. The girl that **he** pretty much raised because Lori didn't want to take care of a baby at 16. If he hadn't stepped in and taken his time to raise her it would have been up to Lori's crazy mother. This was probably the reason Madeline was so close to him and not her mother. He quickly walked back to camp before Shane and Madeline would know he was there.

He would talk to Lori about this little detail that no one had mentioned to him. Hell even Carl knew. He could see it on his sons face when Madeline left with Shane. As angry as he was part of Rick said. "If she is happy I will have to get over it." He couldn't keep her from growing up. She was an adult now and he knew this day would come soon enough. However, he didn't think it would be now and with Shane. He had expected some boy from one of Madeline's college classes or something. With a deep breath he walked back into the camp and sat down by Lori.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline and Shane slowly walked back to camp holding hands. She didn't want Rick to find out to quick. Anyone with half a brain would know that her father would not be happy. She had to find a way to tell her father delicately so he wouldn't be angry.

As they walked back into the camp Shane stopped pulling her into his arms, "Look I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you." Madeline smiled gently kissing him. This was why she loved him. He wasn't like all the stupid guys she had dated before. He knew what she needed to hear. "I love you too. No matter what dad says I am not givin you up." Shane nodded taking a deep breath. That was what he feared the most. Rick saying he didn't approve and Madeline breaking things off to please her parents. "Good. I'm not givin you up either darlin. I'll be to bed late tonight. I have first watch." Madeline nodded before walking to join her parents and brother.

Shane sat quietly looking around for any sings of walkers. The nights were getting colder. He knew they all needed to move somewhere else. This place wouldn't be safe much longer. He wouldn't risk Madeline's life sitting around while everyone tried to decide what was best. The sound of gravel moving made Shane jump up ready to shot whatever it was. He froze when he saw Rick. "Man you scared the shit out of me." Shane said with a sigh as Rick sat down beside him, "Sorry. So how late do you sit up?" Shane shrugged, "Until T-dog decides it's his turn." Rick nodded looking up at the sky. How he wished things were normal. "How long has it been happening Shane?" Shane's heart almost stopped as he looked at Rick who looked as though nothing major was happening. "What do you mean?" Rick looked carefully at Shane, "With Madeline. I heard everything you two talked about." Shane looked down silently wondering why Rick wasn't trying to kill him. "Are you mad?" Rick sighed standing beginning to pace. He could tell Shane was uneasy now. Rick sat back down beside Shane trying to choose his words carefully, "At first. I wanted to come up here and kill you but you have kept her safe. Look, I will be ok with it as long as you don't hurt her. If you hurt her it's on man. Seriously how long has it been going on?" Shane took a few more deep breaths, "It started when you were in the hospital…" Shane replayed the memory of the start in his mind as he spoke…

_Shane had gone to pick up Madeline to go see Rick. He had been in the hospital for a week now and still hadn't woke up. Madeline was having a hard time with everything that was happening. Shane could clearly see it every time he looked at her. Despite all the feelings he was having for her he agreed to take her to see Rick. He knew it would be nuts to make a move on her. Sure she was 18 so it was perfectly legal but the fact he knew her since the day she was born made things a little more awkward. _

_The moment she walked out of the house Shane could tell something was wrong. Her blue eyes were swollen and puffy an evident sign she had been crying. How he hated to see her like this! It made Shane's blood boil. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as Madeline climbed into his jeep. "Mom" she said simply. Shane glanced at the house as Lori looked out the window looking furious. He pulled away from the house without another word. Madeline looked beautiful in a pale blue sundress. Everything about her was beautiful. Shane pulled off the road and turned to Madeline, "Madeline I know you are having a hard time now. I'm sorry. Your mother just isn't like Rick." Madeline nodded whipping a few tears from her face. Shane pressed his lips together as she looked at him, "I can't stand it anymore Shane. She's driving me nuts. It's like she is jealous of the relationship I have with Dad. I am so ready to run away from here." He frowned gently taking her tiny hand in his, "Don't do that Maddy. It would crush your father. I would hate to see you go too. God you beautiful!" Madeline smiled at that, "Will you kiss me?" Shane sat back with a look of shock on his face. "What?" Madeline smiled, "Shane I want you to kiss me. I have wanted you to for a few years now. I know you want it too. I see the way you look at me." He leaned forward pressing a gently kiss to her plump lips. "Your parents are going to kill me." Madeline smiled against his lips as he continued to kiss her. Passion slowly built up as she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. When they finally parted Shane gave her a small grin, "That was more than I expected." Madeline's heart melted at the sight of that signature grin, "I don't care what my parents say. I want you." Shane nodded, "I want you too. We better get to the hospital."_

_Madeline's heart broke seeing her father laying in hospital bed attached to numerous iv's and monitors. She leaned down kissing his forehead, "Hi daddy. I really wish you would wake up." She gently fixed Rick's blanket that a neglectful nurse left his foot exposed. Madeline sat holding Rick's hand quietly talking to him, "Please don't die on me Dad. I can't stand the thought of being without you. Dad I think I am in love with Shane. He makes me really happy daddy." Shane who had been out looking for coffee walked in slowly. He gave Madeline a gentle smile. "I wonder if I wave coffee under his nose he will wake up?" Madeline laughed. Rick loved coffee. About that time a nurse walked into the room, "Visiting hours are over." _

_Madeline was mostly quiet on the way back. Shane looked at her carefully, "If you want you can come back to my place." Madeline looked happy at that offer, "I would love too. I don't want to go back home." _

_Once at his house things heated up quickly. Madeline had gone in the bedroom to take off her sundress and slip into pjs. Shane walked in when she was trying to untie the top of the dress. He smiled and gently pulled the knot out. Madeline turned to face him completely nude except for a pair of red panties. Shane stood looking at her body. Her breasts were the perfect size. Nothing about her was disproportioned. She was the best thing that had ever been in his bedroom. With a grin he walked over pulling her into his arms. "I've wanted this for so long." Madeline smiled running her fingers through his wavy hair, "Me too." Shane gently laid her back on the bed, "Is this your first time?" Madeline nodded trying to appear to be brave. Shane smiled. This made this even better. He could have her the way he wanted. No other man would have her now. She was all his. He gently kissed her stomach up to her breasts than her lips, "I'll be gentle baby." He whispered before easing the rest of his clothes off_ _and getting into bed beside her. Madeline looked him over. She had seen him without his shirt many times but this time was even better. He had the best body. She could wait to be in his arms snuggling as close as possible as they made love…"_

Rick sat quietly as Shane told him everything except the details of lovemaking. Rick looked like he could throw up or die one. Shane looked at him nervously. "I really love her man." Rick stood slowly, "I trust you Shane. Don't abuse it." Shane nodded as T-dog walked up. "Hey guys. Yall can hit the hay if you want."

Rick and Shane walked through the camp quietly. Rick glanced at his best friend as they got to his tent. "Shane?" Shane turned carefully expecting a punch in the face. "Yea?" Rick smiled, "I aint mad." Shane smiled as he unzipped the tent. Madeline lay sleeping snuggled with a blanket. Rick smiled at his little girl. That's what she would always be to him. "She's lucky to have you. I know you will be good to her." Shane smiled, "I always will. Good night." Rick nodded going to join Lori and Carl.

Shane slowly took off his boots before laying down beside Madeline pulling his love into his arms. Her face snuggled into his chest. Shane sighed running his fingers through her curls before kissing her forehead gently and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline woke up as soon as the rays of sun began to fall upon the camp. Shane had already gotten up. They didn't have much time to snuggle in bed together. Of course Madeline understood Shane had things he had to do. Madeline sighed yawning sitting up to stretch and pull on her clothes. She walked out of the tent to see her father sitting with Carl showing him a gun. With a smile she walked over kissing her little brother's head. Carl grinned real big wrapping his arms around his sister. "Madeline I thought you were going to sleep all day, Dad is going to let me carry a gun now!" Madeline smiled, "I knew that time would be coming up soon." Carl looked happy. Madeline loved seeing the smile on his face. He hadn't smiled much in a long time. Rick smiled at his children, "Carl go see if your mom needs any he." Carl nodded walking off to his parent's tent. Madeline sat down beside her father. Rick gently squeezed her hand, "I need to talk to you baby doll." Madeline nodded looking at her father. His face looked still so young but there were hints on age starting to appear. Possibly from all the worry and pain of the past events caused him to start getting the lines around his blue eyes. "Look Madeline I know about you and Shane." Madeline's eyes grew instantly scarred. She looked at her father with a scared expression. "Dad are you upset?" Rick gently kissed her forehead, "I was at first. But Shane and I talked. Don't worry sweetie I didn't kill him. He told me that he loved you and wouldn't hurt you. Just be careful sweetie. I don't want to lose you. You and Carl are the best things that ever happened to me." Madeline smiled, "I will daddy."

About that time Daryl came stalking out of the woods dragging what apperead to be a young guy by his shirt. "Look what I found." Rick and Madeline walked over to where everyone else had gathered. The boy looked up nervously, "Please don't hurt me! I'm not infected. I just got lost. I was trying to find my family in Atlanta." Daryl looked at Rick, "It belongs to the dead now. No one lives in Atlanta that is living." The boy looked devastated at the news. Rick sighed, "Who are you kid?" The boy slowly stood. His black hair was disheveled and dirty. "My name is Justin Ramsey." Rick carefully examined the groups reactions, "Well why don't you stay here a while." The boy nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you sir." Rick nodded going to join T-dog and Daryl. Justin took a deep breath. He thought these people were going to kill him. He looked up to see a girl with light brown curly hair, blue eyes, and the most beautiful lips looking at him. She was lovely. He smiled, "Hi there." Madeline looked at him carefully immediately knowing what he was thinking. "Hi." She said simply. Justin smiled sitting down beside her. "So what's your name beautiful?" Madeline frowned. "Madeline. Don't call me beautiful." Justin laughed. This girl was a spitfire. "Well Madeline it's what you are." Madeline was ready to throw her fist in this guy's face.

About that time Shane walked out of the woods. He was in a bad mood. Worst off the heat wasn't helping. With a groan of frustration he looked around the camp. His eyes stopped on a guy with black hair sitting beside Madeline grinning like a fool. Madeline was giving him a cold look. Anger went through him like never before. Who was this prick talking to **his** woman obviously making her uncomfortable? Shane quickly walked over in a rage.

"So tell me about yourself sweetie." Justin said in a cheesy grin. Madeline rolled her eyes and looked up to see Shane walking over. The look on his face read "death." She took a deep breath kind of grinning at Justin. "Well…I don't have much to say about me. Why don't you ask him?" Justin looked up in enough time to be met with a fist in his face. Madeline jumped back she didn't expect that reaction from Shane. She sat with her mouth open as Shane beat the tar out of Justin. "DAD! SHANE THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Madeline screamed trying to pull Shane off. Rick ran over pulling Shane off, "Man what has gotten into you?" He said coldly as Shane took a deep breath his brown eyes slowly returning to normal. Justin stood up. He had a black eye forming and blood pouring out of his nose. Rick looked at Shane than at Madeline's petrified expression, "Shane you can't beat the shit out of every guy that talks to her." Shane glared at the kid, "If you seen the look on her face Rick you would have killed the prick too." Justin looked nervously at Shane, "You're her boyfriend?" Shane nodded, "What the fuck do you think?" Justin jumped back slightly. "Aren't you like a lot older than her?" Shane started at him again but Rick caught him, "Whats it to you? Mind your own business or I won't stop next time!" Lori and Carol walked over and pulled Justin away. Rick looked at everyone else, "All right guys go back to what you were doing. Shows over."

Madeline took a deep breath and walked over to Shane, "Honey…" He held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it Maddy." Madeline stepped back looking at him angrily. "Get over yourself and quite being a fucking lunatic!" Shane looked at her like she slapped him. "I was trying to save you!" Madeline nhWalsh she didn't like it. "I don't need savin." She started to walk away but Shane grabbed her hand, "Not from what I saw." She yanked away, "Get lost Shane. If you are going to act like this its over!" She stormed away leaving him starring after her.

Shane felt every fiber in his body freezing up. Did she really just leave him? Fighting the urge to cry, which wasn't an option he stormed back toward the woods. His heart was torn out of his chest. The only woman he truly cared about was gone. She didn't want him now. He tried to protect her and failed miserably. He stood looking at the quarry debating whether or not to go back to camp or just stay here an cool down. Maybe when he went back Madeline would be cooled down enough to talk to him and they could work out the problem and not throw their love away. With a sigh he sat down on a stump and placed his head in his hands.

Madeline meanwhile, sat fuming. Sure Justin was out of line but that didn't mean Shane had to turn the dudes face into a bloody pulp. That was not good planning on his part. "Madeline?" She looked up to see her mother standing beside her. "Yea?" Lori sat down slowly. "Are you ok?" Madeline shrugged. She and her mother didn't have a "mother daughter" relationship. So talking was kind of strained at points. Madeline was used to telling Rick everything. "Yea. Do you think Shane was out of line?" Lori shrugged gently pushing on of Madeline's stray curls behind her ears. "In some ways yes he was. You know how Shane's temper is. He's very protective of you. I think you should have seen that coming." Madeline looked at her mother with an annoyed expression, "First off I didn't start things with Justin. He came over and started calling me beautiful and every other pet name under the sun. He even tried calling me Maddy." Lori winced slightly. She knew Shane was the only one that could call Madeline Maddy and get away with it. Madeline wouldn't let anyone call her that. Even when she was little she only let Shane call her Maddy. "Madeline dear think about this from Shane's point of view please it may make sense then. He comes back from whatever he was doing and find some strange guy talking to his girlfriend who looked nervous." Madeline blinked a few times, "Your right mom. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I told him it was over mom. Do you think things can be fixed?" Lori looked at the heart broken expression on her daughters face. She knew how much Madeline cared for Shane. Neither would be happy if their relationship didn't work out. They would both be miserable having to look at each other knowing there was still love between them. "I think if Shane loves you as much as he claims to he will understand." Madeline nodded taking a deep breath.

Shane didn't return the rest of the afternoon. Madeline was a nervous wreck. She kept a close watch on the clearing hoping he would walk through at any moment and take her in his big strong arms. Madeline craved the feeling of his lips ravishing hers and his skin on hers. "Where's your boyfriend?" She looked up to see Justin smiling at her. "Damn you Justin! You have ruined everything!" Justin looked at her shocked but regained his cool composure. "How did I ruin it? I can't help it if he is afraid of a little competition." Madeline put her hands on her hips, "There is absolutely no competition between you two. He wins by a far. Shane is more of man than you will ever be you dork." Justin laughed, "Considering he's a cradle robber." Madeline felt her temper going from fine to zero, "Get away from me you moron!" Justin laughed and walked into the woods.

Shane sat quietly looking at the water in the quarry. He still hadn't moved. Part of him just wanted to sit there until he died. If he could have Madeline he didn't want to exist anymore. About that time there was a small rustling in some bushes. Shane frowned pulling his gun out of his holster. About that time Justin came walking out of the woods. Shane rolled his eyes lowering his gun. "What the fuck do you want?" Justin gave him a dark look out of his black eyes. "I went on a walk. I didn't know that you owned all the rights to the woods. You better get back to your girl. She's going nuts over you." Shane frowned slightly pleased to know that Madeline was worried about him but coming from the weasel that fucked everything up didn't make it wonderful. "She knows I'm the one that loves her. Look kid I'm givin you a fair warning stay away from Madeline. I won't stop next time." Justin gave him a dark expression. "Why should I be afraid of you?" Shane laughed standing up. This kid couldn't be serious. If he thought for one moment he would out smart him he couldn't be more incorrect. "Well let's just say kid I was a cop and know how to kill someone nice and easy without leaving a trace. I'm not afraid to do it either." Justin blinked a few times feeling a little uneasy now. There was a noise a few feet away that made Shane and Justin both freeze.

"What was that?" Justin asked nervously. Shane gave him a cold look. "What? Don't tell me that you are scared?" Justin rolled his eyes and started for the bush about that time a walker walked out moaning. Justin jumped back as two more walked out. Justin rand back to where Shane who started shooting at the walkers. Unfortunately more walkers began to come out of the bushes. "We are outnumbered!" Justin stated nervously. Shane rolled his eyes not about to admit the kid was right. "You Justin sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Justin looked at the older man confused. "What do you mean?" About that time Shane gave him a cold grin before shooting Justin in the stomach. Justin cried out as Shane holstered his weapon. "Thanks pal. Good luck with the walkers." He turned to walk away as Justin called out. "You can't just leave me with these things?" He started to panic as the walkers came closer. Shane laughed coldly. "You should have fucked with me." He walked off leaving the boy to the walkers; ignoring the screams of terror as they tore him apart.

Shane walked back quickly to camp. He had to warn the others what was happening. As he walked into the camp everyone was standing up holding guns pointed right at him. Rick looked relieved when he saw Shane. "Man what the hell is going on?" Shane tried to look as panicked as possible. "Walkers about 2 miles out. They got Justin." Madeline stood beside her mother but took off to Shane. He was honestly shocked that she was in his arms again. "Please tell me that you are ok?" She whimpered kissing his chin. He smiled gently brushing her curly hair back and kissing her softly. "Darlin I'm fine. I promise you. I'm sorry about earlier." Madeline smiled holding onto her lover as tight as possible. "Its ok. I am just glad you are ok. Please don't stay gone like that again. I was so scared I would never see you again." Shane smiled gently kissing her. No one would come in-between them again. She was his plain and simple. Rick took a breath, "I think we should head somewhere else as soon as possible. It is getting to dangerous here." Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Shane took a breath looking down at Madeline who hadn't let go of him. "Come on Maddy lets go get some rest" Madeline nodded as Daryl went to take his turn keeping watch. Everyone silently prayed that the walkers wouldn't come upon them so they could have one nights rest.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked as he lay back down beside Madeline. She hadn't made love to him like that in a long time. It was a lot like before the world went to shit. He had to keep a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't moan to loud. "Baby as soon as this gets back to normal we can get us a house and you can scream for me as loud as you want." He whispered in her ear which only made her grind against him more. Madeline looked at him carefully running her fingers over his well-built chest. "I got something I need to tell you." Shane raised an eyebrow, "What is it darling?" Madeline looked at his face carefully judging his expression, "I'm pregnant Shane."

Duchess LaLa- Thank you for reviewing! I wasn't for sure for how people would take this story. I am glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Shane couldn't sleep. The thought of Madeline being pregnant with things the way they were kept him wide awake. It wasn't that he was not happy with the idea of being a father. He was afraid of losing Madeline and the baby too. It was his biggest fear: being alone. If he lost Madeline he wanted to die plain and simple. He wouldn't want to face the rest of his life alone with only her memory to haunt him. Madeline shifted in his arms nuzzling her face against his chest. Shane took a deep breath gently kissing her forehead. "I love you darlin. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or us."

The next morning was the big move toward finding the CDC. Everyone's nerves were on edge. Rick looked over at Shane whose face looked like he was hiding some dark secret. "Shane you all right?" Lori asked softly obviously noticing the expression too. Shane looked up from packing his jeep. He looked at Lori and Rick's worried expression. How was he to tell them that their daughter was pregnant when the world had gone to hell? Shane couldn't even take her to a doctor to make sure she was ok. "Yea I'm fine." He put a few more things in the Jeep as Rick came closer. "Shane what's going on? Is everything ok with you and Madeline?" Shane looked up, "Yea we are fine. I just can't tell you what's wrong right now." Rick blinked a few times. "Shane?" Shane sighed, "Just go with me on this Rick." Rick sighed hating to see Shane so unsure of whatever it was. "Ok." Carl running up made the subject be dropped as well. "Shane can I ride with you and Madeline to the CDC?" Shane looked at Rick, "If it's ok with your dad man it's fine with me." Rick nodded gently rubbing his son's hair. "We should get moving."

Madeline walked over slowly looking at Shane with sad eyes. He hadn't said much about the baby. Her heart felt a little betrayed. She thought he would be happy. Shane walked over and gently kissed her shoulder. "Come on darlin let's get goin" Madeline nodded as Shane helped her into the Jeep. Carl sat in the back with Rick's police hat on looking completely amused. Madeline gave him a gentle smile before retreating back to her thoughts as Shane got in and started the jeep. Memories of the start of their relationship were the only thing that kind of gave her some comfort.

_Madeline walked down the street with her friend Jenny. News of a strange virus spreading had the town a little worried. However, most people thought it would stay away from King County. "So you and Shane huh? Wow he really is good looking." Madeline smiled, "He's perfect. I think I love him already." Jenny smiled, "Hopefully your dad won't be to upset when he wakes up." Madeline nodded hoping the same thing. Rick usually was the one she could talk to logically without getting the freak out her mother usually provided. "I don't think he will be too angry. I mean he and Shane has been friends for years." Jenny nodded as Shane pulled up in his jeep. He was still dressed in his work uniform. Jenny gave Madeline a smile as he stopped. "Hey beautiful." Madeline smiled her cheeks growing slightly red. "Hi." Shane loved how she blushed when he said that. He smiled at Jenny. "Hey Jen. What are you two up to?" Jenny smiled, "Nothing. What do you honeslty do around here?" Shane laughed, "Good point. Maddy want to come home with me? We can go see your dad later. We can try to wave coffee under his nose again." Madeline smiled hugging Jenny and climbing in the passenger seat._

Madeline opened her eyes to see they were finally at the CDC. Carl frowned noticing how the building was all closed up. "Uh how do we get in?" Madeline shrugged as Rick and Shane walked to the door. Madeline put a hand on Carl's shoulder as Rick started shouting angrily at the door to open. Shane stepped back a few feet as Rick shouted obscenities at the door. "My fucking kids are out here!" Rick yelled angrily. Shane grabbed Rick's arm. "Come on man lets go. Its lost." As they turned to walk away the door opened. Everyone stood looking quietly at the open door as a man in a white coat walked out. "Come inside now. If you come in though you can't leave." Madeline looked at Andrea who had come to her side, "Kinda creepy." Andera nodded squeezing Madeline's hand. "Yeah. Who's he I wonder." The doctor looked at everyone. "I am Dr. Jenner. Please come in."

Madeline sat quietly by Shane as Dr. Jenner explained everything about the disease to everyone. She looked at Shane who still had the distant expression. She gently grazed her hand over his crotch. Shane took a deep breath closing his chocolate eyes before taking a sharp breath. He glanced at Madeline with a smile. "Thanks baby." He whispered. Dr. Jenner looked up with a soft smile, "We have plently of beds and hot water." Everyone looked pleased at the words hot water. It had been so long since anyone had a hot shower it was almost like a foreign concept. "I hope you all have a pleasant evening." Dr. Jenner said with a smile as everyone stood up. Shane grabbed Rick's arm. "Hey man I need to talk to you and Lori with Jenner." Rick nodded getting Lori's attention.

Rick followed Shane, Madeline, and Dr. Jenner into a room. "So what's all this about?" Madeline gently squeezing Shane's hand before looking at her parents, "Dad…mom…I'm pregnant." Rick's heart stopped. Did she really just say those words? Not now…any time but now Rick thought sadly. The desperate feeling of grief overwhelmed him yet again as so many times before; Rick tried to fight off the urge to cry. Lori had tears running down her face as she looked at Shane. "You promised you would be careful!" Shane took a breath, "We have been. It was an accident. Everything will be fine somehow. We asked Jenner here to do a ultrasound to see how much time we have." Dr. Jenner nodded, "I would be happy to see what we are looking at. Madeline if you would just lay on the table please." Madeline nodded lying back on the table as Jenner gently ran the ultrasound over her stomach. Shane watched nervously as the test began. This wasn't something he expected to happen this soon. Dr. Jenner smiled as he explained the image. Sure enough it looked like a baby. "There's the baby's head. I would say she is about 3 months." He adjusted the sound on the machine which automatically detected the small heartbeat. Shane smiled hearing the sound. His child's heartbeat was the best thing he had heard in along time. He hadn't felt a lot of peace in the past few months but for some reason at this moment he did. Shane leaned forward kissing Madeline gently whose happy expression mirrored his own. Rick and Lori stood holding hands with looks of happiness and worry etched on both of their faces. Sure they were happy at the thought of having a grandchild but things were so complex. Shane looked back at them carefully, "Everything will be ok." Madeline smiled as Dr. Jenner helped her up. "I have some prenatal vitamins for you my dear. All right. You all need some rest. I will see you in all in the morning. Things will be different with fresh eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

After the ultrasound Shane made sure Madeline got to bed but had intention of going himself. He had far too much on his mind. "Aren't you coming?" Madeline asked looking at him sadly. Shane leaned down kissing her forehead, "In a little while darlin. I need sometime. Madeline nodded sadly hating the thought of going to sleep in some strange bed alone. Shane gave her a small smile before saying, "love you darlin" and walking out the door. Madeline took a deep breath rolling over to a side. "Sureley things will get better" she thought sadly and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hours passed and finally the door opened to Rick halfway carrying Shane in. Madeline sat up frowning at her father, "Dad what happened?" Rick rolled his eys, "Well yours truly found a bottle of tequila and had a one man party." Rick helped Shane lye down on the bed. Shane looked around for few seconds before stating to giggle like a maniac. Rick sighed looking at his daughters annoyed face. "I thought I would return him so he didn't get lost wondering all over the place." Madeline sighed before giving Rick a kiss. "Good night dad." She said gently as he walked out the door.

Once back in bed Shane scooted closer to Madeline trying to kiss her. Her stomach rolled smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Shane stop!" She said sharply. He froze frowning at her. His dark eyes looked furious. "Well your no fun." Madeline glared at him. Sure she had seen him drink before but this was pathetic. "You never turn me away sugar lips. What the fuck? Your sexy pregnant!" He said trying his hardest to be charming. Madeline raised an eyebrow before turning off the light. "Go to sleep." Shane grumbled something about having a hard on and she was a tease. With an eye roll Madeline had to resist the urge to whack him with a pillow.

The next morning Madeline sat quietly at breakfast next to Carl who was looking at a magazine. "I forgot how nice it is to read. Hey Madeline where's Shane?" Rick noticed the sad expression on his daughters face and glanced at Dr. Jenner. "Say Dr. Jenner do you happen to have a metal pot and a wooden spoon I could borrow?" Dr. Jenner looked confused but went to retrieve Rick's request. Rick stood smiling at his children, "Reasons why you should never drink." Carl looked confused at his sister who shrugged. Andrea put a hand over her mouth and looked at Madeline. "Evil Shane will appear in 3.2…" Right as she was about to say 1 loud banging started coming from the other room followed by Shane's yelling. "Man knock that off!" Shane walked out looking exhausted. Rick gave Madeline a small accomplished smile. "That's the reason." He said simply sitting down beside Shane who was giving him the biggest go to hell look possible Rick smiled at him sweetly "Would you like an aspirin? It will make your head seem smaller." Shane gave him a glare and yanked the aspirin bottle away.

Dr. Jenner looked at them with a careful expression. "How would you all like to spend your last day on earth?" Shane looked up with wide eyes, "Come again?" Dr. Jenner blinked a few times, "Decontamination will happen in a few short hours. The whole CDC will blow up." Everyone started a collective panic at one moment. Shane and Daryl had successfully pointed guns at Jenner's head. "You let us out now!" Shane hissed. Rick quickly pulled him away, "Shane enough! You have to let us leave! My children deserve to live." Dr. Jenner looked at Carl who was hugging his sister protectively. "Don't you think that it's unfair to bring a child into this world?" He looked at Madeline directly. Madeline put a hand on her small stomach. Shane quickly walked over pulling her into his arms protecting her body against his. "Let us out. She's still young and has a lot to live for. You're not killing her or my child you suicidal freak job." Dr. Jenner was somehow able to open the doors and let everyone out; or so Madeline thought. She quickly followed Shane to scared to stop. This was not how she pictured her life. She turned to see Jackie standing in the same place. "Shane…wait…Jackie!" Shane didn't turn, "Come one there is no time!

Everyone watched helplessly as the CDC exploded. Shane gently held Madeline in his arms. She watched the smoking remains with a heavy heart. Jackie didn't deserve to go like that. Sure she made her choice but what an awful way to go.

The next few days seemed endless for everyone! After miles and miles of walking through interstate 85 everyone stopped. Rick looked around sadly at everyone. They would have to find somewhere to go soon. It was impossible to think they could spend the winter here. "All right let's all look through these cars to see if we can find anything worth having."

Shane walked around finding this to be a useless and pointless task. All Rick was doing was slowing them down with more crap to carry. Sure Rick was his best friend but some of his leadership qualities weren't flying. "Shane?" he turned to see Carl standing behind him in Rick's hat. "What's up man?" Carl held his hand open to reveal a small diamond wedding ring. "Look what I found. I heard you telling dad that you wanted to get Madeline one. It has diamonds and sapphires on it. They are her favorite. I think this will make her happy." Shane looked carefully at the obviously expensive wedding ring. "Well…this could be one of those he went to Jerrods moments in the making." Carl smiled but looked at Shane carefully, "Only take it if you are serious about her! I don't want her hurt. She loves you a lot Shane. She had since she was 16. Madeline is more of a mother to me than Lori." Shane knelt down looking at Carl closely. He was little surprised to be getting a lecture from a 12 year old. "You have my word that whatever happens I will love Maddy until the day I die." Carl nodded apparently pleased with Shane's response and handed the ring over.

Madeline meanwhile, had gone through several cars and found baby clothes. "One less thing to worry about." She whispered as a set of arms went around her waist. She jumped but relaxed when she figured out it was Shane. "Sorry darlin." He whispered gently. Madeline smiled kissing his chin. She loved beig in his arms. It was heaven for her. "I got something for you." He said softly as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?" Madeline's eyes widened as she looked at the ring with wide tear filled eyes." Are you serious?" Shane nodded, "I never thought I would say these words in my life baby. I am serious. I want to marry you and keep you forever." Madeline smiled jumping into his arms as he kissed her. His lips trailed from her lips to her neck as his 5 o'clock shadow was rough against her skin. She moaned pushing against his well built body. Shane knew exactly what he was doing as he used one of his legs to push hers apart. He used one hand to carefully massage her breast through the fabric of her shit. Madeline eased her pants down as Shane undid his own before lifting her onto him. "We haven't got to do this in a while" he said as he pushed into her. He could make love to her anywhere it didn't matter to him. All Shane wanted was his time with his fiancé; the woman that would be his forever no matter what.

As they redressed Rick's voice called out, "WALKERS HIDE!" Shane quickly helped Madeline underneath a car and pulled her into his arms. Madeline closed her eyes as tightly as possibly breathing in Shane's scent. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She tried her hardest to control the fear building in her. This had to be the worst existence. Shane watched as the walkers slowly made their way through the traffic jam.

"I think they are gone." Shane said carefully helping Madeline out from under the care. "Are you ok Maddy?" He asked gently kissing her cheek. Madeline nodded but froze when Carol started crying, "SOPHIA IS MISSING!"


	6. Chapter 6

(ok just so you all know I am not doing everything by the show or comic. Its fiction so there you go)

The next few months were a painful blur. Sophia stayed missing, Carl got shot, and worst off Shane was turning into a lunatic. Madeline tried to stay calm as fall drifted around. The seasons were starting to mirror her feelings. Every day seemed gloomier and uglier. Shane wasn't himself anymore. There was something dark about him now. He never had time for her. It always seemed he was butting heads with Rick or Herschel over how things were being done. Whenever she tried to touch him he acted as though she had some dreadful disease that would kill him if. He would gently swat her hand away and say, "Not now darlin."

One day someone new appeared. A young man probably a little older than Madeline showed up asking for shelter. At first everyone was against it but Rick suggested seeing how it all worked out. Shane of course said Rick was nuts and the kid needed to be shot or relocated in case he had some friends that could cause trouble. Madeline meanwhile, approached the boy in a barn. He looked at her with a smile. "Hi there." Madeline smiled. His voice was smooth and friendly. "Hi. Your Randall?" The boy nodded with a smile. "You must be Madeline. I've heard your father mention your name. So you're having a baby?" Madeline nodded sadly. Randall noticed the expression and went to sit beside her. "You don't look so happy? Babies are supposed to be the best thing in the world. If you don't mind me asking who is the father?" Madeline looked at Randall carefully. Something about her reminded her of Shane. The Shane she fell in love with. Shane that could make her heart melt into a million pieces. "Oh it's fine. The father is Shane. I am happy about the baby don't get me wrong. There is just a lot of _stuff_ right now." Randall nodded sympathetically. This girl was to pretty to be so sad. "Is it him? He doesn't seem to stable." Madeline smiled, "In some ways. He used to be happy about the baby. Now he's changed. He's not the same. I don't know how to explain it. He used to be a great person to be around. Shane had that personality that could make you smile" Randall nodded looking out at the setting son. "He's a lot older than you huh?" Madeline nodded, "Yes. He is my dad's best friend. I think I have always loved him though. Every since I can remember he's had some special place in my heart. He really started fliriting with me when I turned 17. Nothing ever happened though because if it did he might as well arrested himself." Randall laughed he couldn't help but like this girl. She was smart, pretty, and seemed uncommonly kind. Those were rare qualities now a days. "Things will get better Madeline. Just give it sometime and I promise they will." Madeline smiled up at Randall in enough time to see Shane walk in to the barn. The look on his face showed nothing but furry. He looked at Madeline coldly. "Madeline I need to talk to you." He looked at Randall coldly. "I'll talk to you later." Madeline gave Randall a sad smile before walking after her husband.

"What the fuck was that about?" Shane asked coldly crossing his arms over his chest. Madeline frowned angrily. "I was talking to Randall. The last time I checked I can talk to whom I wish Shane Walsh." He glared at her running a finger through his wavy hair. "I don't like that kid. He's up to no good. Stay away from him." Madeline shook her head noticing her father and Daryl walk out on the porch. "No Shane. I don't have to do what you say. Just because I married you or agreed to doesn't mean I have to do what you say. News flash you aren't my fucking father. I got one! I don't need another one!" Shane' eyes darkened and he had to fight the urge to yell at her... it didn't work though. "YOU'RE MY WIFE!" Madeline stepped back nervously. He had never yelled before. She took a breath, "You want to know something. Yes I like Randall. You want to know why? (furious look from Shane) It's because you are no longer the man I fell in love with! Your just the outside shell of him! I am starting to think the man I fell in love with has died along with this fucked up world! Everyone that said I should never have been with you is starting to make since. Fucking damn it Dale is starting to make sense and you know I never agree with him! He told me to stay away from you Shane! He saw you were dangerous and now you are going all kinds of crazy. I don't know you anymore!" Rick knew Shane was about to loose whatever hold he had on his temper and quickly walked down the stairs. "Shane walk away!" He yelled. Shane looked at Rick. "Stay out of it Rick!" He hissed looking back at Madeline. "So this is my entire fault? Yeah? I guess the fact that you have turned into some spoiled brat is my fault too? I told you not to fuck with me Madeline and you are seriously crossing the line. I have loved you since you were 16 but you are crossing my line." Madeline looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Then it's over Shane. Go back to your life of chasing any woman that will spread her legs for you. I wanted you to be it for me. Fuck I was praying if something happened to you I wanted to die instead of being without you. FINE! You lost the best thing you ever had! No woman has loved you the way I do." Madeline took off her wedding band and placed it in Shane's hand. His eyes were wide and mouth open in shock. He couldn't move. Pain his him like a kick to the balls. "Maddy…" He whispered. She turned to him, "It's Madeline." She walked away without another word leaving Shane on his knees feeling like he was having a heart attack.

Madeline walked to the porch where everyone was standing looking at her nervously. "Shows over!" She hissed angrily walking into the house slamming the door. Once up the stairs and in her room Madeline collapsed in tears. She couldn't believe she left him. Everything they had gone through together was out the window. Worse now she had a baby with a man that probably would disappear by morning.

Shane couldn't move. He was frozen. It felt like his heart had been literally ripped from his chest and Madeline did the Mexican hat dance on it. Rick walked over slowly knelling down beside him. "Shane?" He looked up with tears in his eyes. Rick looked at him shocked. Of the years had had known Shane never once had he seen him cry…especially over a woman. "Have you come to rip my heart out of my chest Rick? Go ahead I don't need it anymore!" He yelled angrily tears streaming down his face now. "My life is over! She is…was my fucking life! She's the only thing that kept me going!" Rick looked at him sadly. "Shane give her time. She's just angry. Madeline' got Lori's temper…you know that. She needs you man. Your baby needs you." Shane looked up sadly. "It's over Rick. She won't change her mind."

Madeline watched from the window as Rick sat talking to Shane. Her heart told her to run out to him and beg for forgiveness and tell him she needed him more than he will ever know. Shane stood and stalked off to the bark rubbing his hands over his eyes. It was painfully obvious he was crying. Madeline sobbed harder when the baby began to move. "fuck it." She whimpered laying down on the bed to collapse in tears.

The next morning Madeline walked down the stairs with a heave heart. Her mother gave her a loving smile as she walked in, "It will be ok baby." Lori whispered gently squeezing her hand. Carl who missed the whole thing was shooting Shane dirty looks. Madeline's eyes fell on Shane. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved, and his eyes were red and swollen. She prayed he would look up but he didn't. His eyes stayed on the table. Madeline sat down slowly and tried to avoid looking at him. Rick and Daryl walked in but froze at the sight in front of them. Daryl sighed, "I ain't stayin here in Guiding Light's playhouse. Later yall." He turned walking to the front door. Rick took a deep breath before sitting down. "Carl hows your day?" He asked with as hopeful smile. Carl glared at Shane, "Shitty not as bad as his." He said glaring at Shane who didn't even say a word. Carol smiled gently squeezing Carl's shoulder. "Come on honey. Let's go outside and go for a walk." Carl nodded, "sure why not." They stood and walked out of the room.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Maggie and Glenn sat looking at each other not blinking. This was getting really depressing. Andrea looked at Madeline with a gentle smile. "How's the baby this morning?" She was in part asking for Shane who glanced up momentarily. Madeline pressed her lips together. "Not moving as much as usual." Andrea gently squeezed her hand as Madeline stood and walked to the sink. Rick looked at Shane. "Buddy you are going to have to say something." Shane didn't move just looked morbidly at the table. Rick sighed, "All right Shane. That table is not that great come on man talk to her!" Rick rolled his eyes putting his head in his hands. This is getting horrible he thought sadly. Madeline who walked to the sink was looking out the window when a warm sensation went down her legs. "What the hell?" She said looking down at the small puddle at her feet." What's wrong honey?" Rick asked casually. "I think I just peed myself daddy. Holy fuck my back." Rick, Shane, and Lori all looked up now. Rick stood carefully as Lori reached her daughter, "Oh shit…honey your water broke. Glenn go get Herschell. Oh god it's to soon! You still got 3 months. Oh shit! SHIT SHIT! RICK!" Rick looked petrified "I'm here what do you want me to do?" Lori glared at him, "I don't know! Do something!" Rick threw his arms up, "I aint no doctor!" Madeline winced biting her lip, "Oh come one guy don't fight!" she whimpered. Shane stood getting to her as fast as he could pulling her into his arms. "Hey Lucy and Ethel shut the fuck up huh?" He hissed before pulling Madeline into his arms. "It's ok darlin. Don't listen to those morons. God you would think having 2 kids would have prepared them for this. Jesus." Madeline closed her eyes as another painful contraction hit her. "Shane make it stop!" She cried as he carried her into the bedroom. "I can't honey. Herschel will be here soon. Please don't cry." He whispered gently kissing her forehead. "Darlin I love you. I don't want to loose you." Shane whispered squeezing her hand as Herschel walked in. "Ok. I need all of you except Lori, Andera, and Carol in here. Shane you especially need to leave. I'm doing this the old fashion way and need you to wait with Rick." Shane looked furious, "Like hell I am leaving her!" Herschel sighed, "Shane you don't need to see this part. Trust me" Madeline looked at him sadly. "Hurry back." She whispered. Shane looked at her sadly; his brown eyes showing so many emotions among those anger, fear, and sorrow. He leaned down kissing Madeline once more, "I love you" Madeline smiled through the pain. "I love you too."

Shane walked out to where Rick stood like a weird statue and punched the wall knocking a good size hole in it. "God you better not take her away from me!" Shane yelled. Rick looked at his friend sadly before gently touching his shoulder. "She will be fine Shane." Shane sat down putting his head in his hands resisting the urge to cry again. He had done more crying in the past 24 hours than he had done in his whole life. Madeline had to pull through this in one piece. If he lost both his wife and child Shane swore to himself he would go right up to a walker and be its breakfast. Life without Madeline's beautiful blue eyes, angelic smile, and perfect soul just wouldn't do. "Please don't take her." Shane prayed silently. "If you have to take someone take me instead…or Randall. Just don't take Madeline." (to be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

Hours seemed to pass slower than ever. Shane paced nervously. He felt like he was ready to have massive freak out. He was pissed at Herschel for not letting him be with Madeline. How could the old man deny him that? The sound of Madeline screaming sent him over the edge. As he started for the door Rick jumped up grabbing him around the waist. Shane about drug Rick behind him but froze as Rick started talking. "Shane! She will be ok. Come sit down right now. Madeline has enough stress on her right now. Besides you two need to work out that fight first before you try to go in there like a knight or something." Shane sat down putting his face in his hands. "This sucks." He groaned as Maggie and Glen came running in. "Is the baby here yet?" Shane looked up coldly at Glenn, "I'm still sitting here what you think?" Glenn sat down without another word while Maggie walked over to Shane. "Do you and Madeline still want to get married?" Shane looked up, "If she will still have me. She sounded like she still loved me a little bit ago but after what I am hearing in there all of a sudden I don't feel too promised." Maggie smiled looking at his sad expression, "No sense. Look Andrea and I would like to do the wedding. I know Madeline would like the idea once she got on her feet again." Shane nodded he didn't feel like discussing future plans right now. All he wanted to do was get through this next few hours without a mental break down. "She would love that." Maggie smiled looking at Glenn, "Come one lover boy I got a lot to start doing." Maggie stood dragging Glenn behind her. "What have I gotten myself into?" Shane asked Rick who shrugged with a smile. "At least it's not going to be some big affair with your mother involved." Shane nodded smiling. "You mean my zombie mother?" Rick tried to smile knowing that all their families were probably gone.

The door opened and Herschel stepped out with a smile. "Shane you and Rick can come in now" Shane stood quickly followed by Rick. "Glad you made me miss this." Shane muttered coldly as he walked past Herschel. Rick rolled his eyes as he looked at Herschel and said a quite apology. Madeline sat propped against a few pillows making her look even more petite than she already was. She held a small bundle in her arms. Lori stood from her spot on the bed so Shane could sit down. "You have a beautiful little girl." Shane smiled sitting down beside Madeline as she placed the baby in his arms. Shane took a deep breath looking at his daughter for the first time. She was tiny but the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. "She's perfect darlin." He said to Madeline gently kissing her.

He spent the next few hours with Madeline and baby Emily. Nothing was going to mess this up now. Lori walked back in with a gentle smile on her face. "Here let me take her a while so you two can get some rest. Besides Rick and I need to remember how to change diapers and stuff." Shane rolled his eyes thinking if it hadn't been for Rick his children might as well have been raised by a pack of wolves. Madeline gently gave the baby to her mother. Shane watched as she walked out before saying a word. "Maddy I need to talk to you." Madeline looked up with a nervous expression on her face. She knew that when Shane Walsh said the words I need to talk to you means break up. Shane sighed, "I'm not breaking up with you! Please…about last night. Maddy I am so sorry! I was a dick. I love you and don't want to live without you. Look Andrea and Maggie want to do our wedding if you still want to marry me that is." Madeline looked at Shane for a moment. She thought about her life without him and about how jealous she would be if he ever found someone else. "I want you baby. I love you so much. Do you think I could stand to look at you and not know that you are mine?" Shane looked relieved as he slipped the ring back on her finger. This was the reaction he was praying for. "As soon as your back on your feet and everything is ok kosher we'll have the wedding. Now go to sleep darlin." Madeline smiled laying her head on his chest and dozing off. Shane smiled gently kissing her forehead before slipping out of bed. He had other business to attend to.

Madeline woke with a start. She felt around for Shane who wasn't there. "What the hell?" She muttered as she slowly stood on shaky legs and looked out the window to see Shane walking to the barn. Madeline slowly made her way out of the house without anyone noticing. "Wow I didn't think I would be able to walk after that." She thought in surprise.

Madeline figured she would be totally sore after having a baby but she felt actually fine.

As quietly as possible she slipped into the bar so Shane wouldn't notice her. Shane stood in front of Randall who was looking kind of nervous." So hows Maddy? I heard she had her baby." Madeline winced thinking "Uh wrong move Randall! You shouldn't have talked to him like that!" Shane's eyes darkened and Madeline swore she could see him shaking in anger. "Don't you call her that! Her names Madeline." Randall rolled his eyes, "Oh yea only you can call her that. Anyway, how is she?" Shane stepped a little closer trying to not smack the punk. "She is fine and so is **my **baby. She's mine Randall and she has been for a long time." Randall looked annoyed now. "You are afraid she will fall in love with someone else! Kinda pathetic really. The girl thinks you are god…don't know why. I just see you as another loose cannon cop with an attitude. But hey whatever floats her boat I guess…" Madeline took a deep breath as Shane's voice grew angrier the madder he got the thicker his accent became. "You know Randal when you got here everyone wanted you dead but Rick said no. He may play good cop and trust you for some unknown reason. I aint no fool. He may be the good cop but I'm the bad cop. Apparently I am the only one with enough balls to handle the situation. Shane walked quickly behind Randall snapping his neck with bare hands.

Madeline put a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise as Randall's lifeless body fell to the floor. Shane rolled his eyes and stepped over Randall's body before heading to the door. He froze when he saw Madeline looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh Shane!" She squealed. He looked at her carefully obviously thinking of what to say. "I had to Maddy. He could kill us all. If he got loose he could have brought someone here and hurt everyone." Shane knew saying that would make Randall's murder ok in Madeline's eyes. She looked at Randall before holding out her arms for Shane. "Hold me." She whimpered wrapping her arms around his back snuggling her face against him. "It will be ok darlin. You don't need to be out of bed anyway."

The next few days seemed pretty normal around the farm until the truth about Randalls dead came out. Everyone was sitting inside when Rick confronted Shane about it. "That wasn't right man! What the hell is going on in your mind?" Rick asked trying to keep his voice down. Madeline looked at her husband…well soon to be husband nervously as she held Emily tighter. Shane stood up looking right at his best friend coldly, "Rick I aint sittin around waitin on that boy to get all us killed." Rick took a few deep breaths. He didn't know what was getting into Shane but he was starting to get worried. Shane wasn't himself anymore. He hardly smiled like he used to and always seemed on edge ready to kill anyone that got in his way. Shane was furious. Madeline could easily tell by the way he was standing. She slowly handed Emily to Andrea before standing up. "Shane come on let 's go get some air." She tried to keep her voice as soothing as possible but he yanked his hand away. "Darlin stay out of this." Madeline pressed her lips together walking back to her seat. Shane gave her a gentle expression before glaring back at Rick. "Emily and Madeline aint getting killed over stupidity! What the fuck is wrong with the Rick I knew? If you aint man enough to do what needs to be done step down Rick." Rick looked at Shane like he was ready to punch him in the face. "Randall was just a boy with a life a head of him. You took that from him." Shane rolled his eyes, "Well look at this folks. We are back in fantasy land." He turned and walked out of the room in a huff.

Rick took off after him and so did Madeline knowing this wasn't going to end good. "Shane you stop right now!" Rick yelled after him. Shane stopped and turned looking at the smaller man with the coldest expression imaginable. "Rick before you came back everything as fine. I took care of everyone and everything was FINE. Maybe it's because I am a better man than you. I am a better father than you." Rick pressed his lips together before punching Shane square in the face. Madeline froze halfway to them. She had never seen the fight before! After Shane recovered from the shock of Rick socking him in the face he took off after him taking him down easily. Shane started punching every part of Rick he could find open but it was no easy task. Madeline took off trying to pull them apart "SHANE! DAD! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled angrily. They seemed to ignore her and keep on going. "Both my guys stop this! DARYL T-DOG GET OUT HERE!" Madeline turned back to them. "I mean it stop!" She tried to pull Shane back but one of them knocked her in the face and flat on her ass. They both stopped looking at what one of them had done. Daryl and T-dog stood frozen on the porch. Madeline stood up holding her bruising cheek. Shane looked horrified. "Maddy are you ok?" Maddy looked at both of them angrily. "You bunch of morons!" She smacked both of them before taking off into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Madeline ran through the wood for what seemed like forever without stopping. She was shocked Shane and her father would do something so stupid! They had never fought before and to be fighting now when everyone should be pulling together was possibly the dumbest thing imaginable. She was angry! Angier than she had ever been in her entire life! She could hear Rick, Shane, and Daryl's voices yelling for her in the distance. It didn't make her turn and go back though. She kept going. If she ran into a walker she would blow it's brains out with the gun she had in her back pocket.

Shane and Rick walked quickly through the woods ignoring that both of the pretty much had bloody dirty faces. "Maddy!" Shane yelled. He couldn't believe she would do something so stupid; running off into the woods that are crawling with walkers…brilliant. Daryl turned to looked at both Rick and Shane, "I'll go this way. You all go toward the farm. She could be making some big circle." Rick nodded gingerly touching his swollen cheek before looking at Shane who was cleaning the blood off the side of his face. "Ok. Daryl if you find her holler." Daryl nodded taking off deeper into the woods.

Madeline meanwhile, continued to walk through the woods trying to calm down. Her cheek throbbed. Whichever one hit her sure was good at it. She groaned sitting down on a stump. "Great now I'm lost." She said angrily. "Who's there?" A voice called out. Madeline froze at the sound of a female voice. "I said who is there?" The voice called out again. Madeline stood slowly. "Madeline Walsh. Are you bit?" A body appeared behind a tree. "No Madeline Walsh? Did your last name used to be Grimes?" Madeline frowned, "How do you know me?" She felt nervous now. How in the hell did someone from this part of Georgia know her? The woman stepped out and Madeline about screamed. There in front of her stood none other than her best friend …"JENNY!" Madeline screamed running to her friend wrapping her arms around her tightly. Jenny held her tightly beginning to cry as well as they looked at each other. "Oh Jenny your alive!" Jenny rubbed her face from the tears, "Madeline I have been wondering about you for so long! I went to Atlanta to find you and your family. It was crawling with geeks." Madeline nodded sadly, "We didn't make it to Atlanta. It was bad there was this camp above the city. We stayed there. Jenny my dad's alive! He found us!" Jenny smiled, "Thank god! What about your mom? What about Carl? What about Shane?" Madeline smiled, "They are all fine! What about your mom?" Jenny looked down sadly, "She was bit. I'm alone." Madeline hugged her friend again. "No you aren't! You are coming back with me!" Jenny looked thankful, "You married Shane didn't you?" She smiled happily. :I knew that would happen." Madeline smiled, "Well…we are getting married here in a couple of weeks. I've been using his name for a while now. We have a baby. Her names Emily. Oh Jenny she looks so much like Shane. She has his brown eyes and hair." Jenny looked surprised. "Wow Shane Walsh a father. I am going to have to see this to believe it. Girl what happened to your face?" Madeline frowned sadly, "Shane and Dad…they aren't getting along good anymore. They had a fight and yours truly tried to break it up. One of them whacked me good." Jenny took a deep breath, "Damn. Well I bet they are feeling great right now." Madeline shrugged, "I don't know. I just ran. It was stupid I know but I couldn't help it. Fuck Jen I don't even know where I am." Jenny frowned, "Where are you staying?" Madeline pointed both directions, "At Herschel Green's farm he's been letting us stay there." Jenny nodded, "I know Herschel I used to come down here to stay with my grandpa and he and Herschel used to be drinkin buddies until Herschel got sober. Come one its back this way."

Jenny and Madeline walked through the woods talking about old time s and everything that had happened since the walkers took over. As they walked out of the woods and back onto Herschel's farm Madeline took a deep breath, "Great timing the sun is going down." Jenny nodded as they walked up the steps. "Oh I bet they are all going to be in good moods." Madeline said as they went to the side door. "Where the hell have you been?" Madeline and Jenny spun around to see Shane glaring at them. He had shaved all of his gorgeous brown hair off. Madeine looked at him like he had stepped off the moon. Sure he still looked amazing but she loved his hair. "What happened to your hair?" Jenny asked with an amused expression. Shane looked at her a little surprised, "Jenny? What your alive too?" Well that's good. (he looked at Madeline) Your father yanked a chunk out and I aint walkin around with a bald spot. Back to what I was saying…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING WORRIED I HAVE BEEN? HOW FLAT OUT SCARED YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE? DID THAT CROSS YOUR MIND WHEN YOU TOOK OFF LIKE A CHILD?" Madeline frowned at him "At least I didn't get in a fight like a bunch of teenagers. Look Shane' I'm sorry. I was just scared." He shook his head walking off toward the barn. Madeline took a deep breath watching him. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Hmm…he's changed. But boy does he still look good in those army pants and a tight button down shirt. He can keep that thing unbuttoned half way anytime Girl I am jealous" Madeline smiled realizing how much she missed Jenny's humor, "Yes he does. Jenny go on inside and make yourself comfy. Mom is in there somewhere. If you run into a woman with really short hair her name is Carol and the blondes name is Andrea. They are super nice. Just tell them who you are or yell for Herschel. I got to go talk to Shane." Jenny nodded as Madeline took off down the steps.

Madeline slowly walked into the barn where Shane sat looking at the ground. "Is your face ok?" She asked gently. He looked up, "It's fine." Madeline slowly walked over to him laying her head against his back. "Shane I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You have to see my point though. I have never seen you and dad fight my whole life. You two could have killed each other." She stood walked to face him. His brown eyes still were angry. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting her fingers rub his head. "I love you baby. You've been everything to me Shane." She whispered softly. His arms tightened around her. "Madeline please don't ever do that again. I went out of my mind thinking you weren't comin back to me." Shane looked into her deep blue eyes. How he loved those pretty eyes! Madeline pressed her lips to his quickly. Shane moaned into the kiss pulling her body tighter to his. "I want you now." She whispered pulling her shirt off before unbuttoning his. Madeline smiled gently running her fingers over the tattoo on his chest. Shane gently undid her pants and his before pulling her onto him. His lips kissed her breasts, stomach, and neck. Madeline moaned as he pushed into her. "Better not get you pregnant again. Your daddy will really kill me." He moaned against her lips. Madeline smiled, "Herschel was able to snag one of the iud implant things from town for me. We're safe." Shane looked relieved as he lowered her to the ground, "Thank jesus! I haven't had you since Emily was born. I think I'm turning blue down there." Madeline laughed kissing his shoulder." Shane Walsh you are such a horn ball!" Shane smiled making love to her like it was the first time.

After they were finished they slowly walked back to the house. "I can't believe Jenny is alive." Madeline said with a smile. Shane nodded, "I figured she would be one of the first to get eaten. You know her being mall dweller and all." Madeline walked up the stairs as Shane pulled the door open and followed her in. "Well lets go see what everyone else is doing. I can't wait to hear Jenny's story." Shane said with an evil grin. Madeline laughed as she slipped her hand in to his. "Be nice." (to be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Madeline and Shane walked back into the house holding hands. Lori looked up as they walked in. She and Rick both stood rushing to their daughter pulling her into their arms. "Oh baby thank god you are ok!" Lori said in-between sobs. Madeline shrugged away from her mother as Rick held her in his arms. He looked at his daughter sadly, "Honey I am so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Madeline smiled kissing his bruised cheek before picking up Emily. Shane stood not even looking at Rick It was painfully obvious that they were not on speaking terms. Madeline sighed sadly as she walked over to Shane putting Emily in-between them. Shane's eyes softened as he picked up his daughter kissing her little cheeks. She smiled as his face touched hers. "Love that smile." Shane whispered softly.

The next few weeks were hard on everyone. Shane and Rick's feud seemed to be getting worse and worse. Madeline felt like she was trapped in the middle of a storm she couldn't control. She begged Shane to try to talk to Rick, "Please Shane…I know your ideas survival is good and dad is stubborn but if you would just talk to him! I can't stand you two fighting like this." Shane looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Maddy. Rick isn't the person I used to know anymore. He's different."

The next evening Madeline, Jenny, and Carl sat outside on the back porch looking at the sky. "I miss home." Carl said in a hushed tone. Madeline nodded gently hugging her little brother. She knew how much he missed the normal. Hell, she did too. Nothing was normal. Jenny smiled at Carl, "Well little buddy maybe someday you will get your wish. Just keep praying." Carl nodded as Shane and Rick walked out the door. Madeline stood up, "Where are you two going?" Shane looked at her darkly. There was something different in his eyes…something almost sinister. "We are going to talk. Stay close to the house." Madeline frowned, "I'm coming too." Rick shook his head. "No baby. This is between Shane and I. Everything will be ok right Shane?" Shane frowned not looking at Rick, "Fine." He repeated almost robotically. He gently touched Madeline's cheek and followed Rick into the woods. Madeline looked back at her brother. "Carl do you want to go play spy?" Carl nodded and followed his sister into the woods.

They walked in silent until they heard Rick and Shane yelling at each other. They watched in horror as Shane pulled a gun on Rick. Madeline put her hand on Carl's shoulder and leaned down, "Stay my godhere unless I yell for you. Deal?" Carl frowned looking at his sister nervously. The look on her face was almost frantic. "Deal. Madeline be careful." She nodded and ran out of the woods. "SHANE NO!" Shane and Rick both turned seeing Madeline. Rick quickly looked at Shane, "So are you going to do this in front of her? Do you really want to do this Shane?" Shane didn't drop the gun but instead stepped closer. Rick turned pulling a knife and sinking it into Shane's chest. Madeline screamed. "DAD what have you done? SHANE!" She ran past Rick to Shane who was laying on the ground clutching his chest. She frantically ripped part of her shirt putting pressure on the wound. "Oh my god no! Please baby stay with me!" She whimpered as blood began to ooze out of his mouth and nose. Madeline trembled crying, "Please Shane dontt leave me now. I can't do this! Emily needs you." Shane's brown eyes rolled up to hers as he tried to say something. Madeline sobbed like a baby. She gently touched his face. "Don't try to talk. You are going to be ok. Please be ok." She whispered leaning down kissing his lips softly. She watched sadly as he stopped breathing and his eyes became still. Madeline fell back her eyes wide in panic. "Oh Shane no! I need you." She looked at Rick angrily, "KILL ME NOW." Rick frowned as she stood up. "Sweetie I can't. He changed…" Madeline was furious. She had never been more angry at someone in her life. Her father had taken the love of her life and the father of her child from her. She trembled in anger, "I don't want ot go on without him!" Madeline didn't notice Carl step out of the woods. Rick did however, and walked closer to his son. "Carl…" Carl's eyes widened, "Uh dad…Shane…" Rick turned in horror to see Shane reanimated but as a walker. "Oh fuck." Rick muttered as he looked at Madeline's face. She stood still as a statue but began to speak, "Shane." Her voice was eerily calm. Zombie Shane turned looking at Madeline. "Shane…kill me. I don't want to go on without you. You are it for me. I told you a long time ago if this silence takes you I want to go too. It's time for you to fulfill your promise. I'm not scared…I will be with the real you soon." As the tears rolled down her cheeks Shane inched closer. His eyes had lost their chocolate brown color and had the vacant glazed over gaze. Madeline closed her eyes waiting for Shane's teeth to sink into her and rip her apart. However a gunshot going through the air made her snap them open. She looked to see Shane lying on the ground. "FUCK no!" She spun around to see Carl with his gun out. Madeline turned and ran back to the farm as quick as she could leaving Carl and Rick looking at each other in a horrifying silence.

When Madeline walked back into the house Lori and everyone froze when they saw the blood on her clothes. "Honey?" Lori whispered standing up. Madeline held a hand up, "Dad and Carl killed Shane. He turned into a walker…I'm alone now." Her face was vacant and she looked almost walkerish herself. Lori put a hand over her mouth. "Baby…please." She went to touch her daughter but Madeline jumped back. "I got to get away from here…please don't come after me!" She backed out of the room trying to avoid all of her friend's eyes before running out of the house. She turned to see her father coming out of the woods with Carl who was screaming for her. Madeline quickly got into the Hyundai Shane had been driving and drove off as quickly as she could.

Rick stood frozen watching his daughter speed away. This had to be one of the worst days of his life. He not only lost his best friend but his daughter as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick lay in bed unable to sleep. He had just lost his best friend and daughter in one night. Life couldn't get much worse. "Dad?" Rick looked up to see Carl standing at the door looking frightened. "What is it son?" Carl pointed toward the kitchen. "I think the walker problem may be over." Rick jumped up tugging on his pants but neglecting a shirt. "What do you mean Carl?" Carl smiled, "Uh Shane's in the kitchen. He's not dead or a walker anymore. He looks like normal Shane," Rick looked at his son with wide eyes. "This can't be!" He took off the kitchen in a sprint. Sure enough Shane sat at the table looking like nothing had happened to him.

"Morning Rick." Shane's casual greeting freaked Rick out more than anything as walked over and started poking Shane than pinched himself. Shane frowned convinced Rick had lost his mind. "Dude you ok?" Rick shook his head, "How are you here and in normal person form?" Shane looked down at himself with a slight smirk. "I have a lot to explain man. Jenner was a genius after all! Where's Madeline?" Rick froze looking down at his feet. How the hell was he supposed to tell Shane that his fiancé was missing? Carl looked at Shane, "Well after I shot you she had a freak out and ran. We don't know where she went. I hope you aint mad enough to kill us!" Shane's mouth dropped as he jumped up and headed for the door followed by Rick and Carl. "I'm going to find her. Are yall comin or not?" Rick grabbed a shirt following his friend to the Jeep. "Yea. She probably went back to King County. That's my guess. Shane explain all of this on the way." Shane nodded speeding down the drive way. Not only did he have a lot to tell Rick and Carl but now he had to find his girl alive. "She better be ok…" He whispered looking at Rick who nodded, "It's Madeline. I think being with the two of us all her life she will be ok." Shane nodded wanting to believe Rick. Of all the times to loose Maddy this was truly the worst….

(Come on guys do you think I would really kill my favorite character for good? Nah ^_^ Lets all take a deep sigh of relief)


	11. Chapter 11

Shane sat quietly for a while. He spent most of the time silently praying Madeline was ok. The thought of Madleine willingly letting him attack her as a walker bothered him. He oculdn't stand the thought of her as a mindless, soulless, monster

"So will you explain how you are here?" Rick asked pulling Shane from his thoughts. In a way Shane was thanking Rick for making him talk. "When we were at the CDC Jenner and I were talking. I told him that I didn't want to lose Madeline. He said he had been working on a vaccine that get you back to normal human form if you turn into a walker. The only thing is you have to have the shot before you get bitten by a walker. Jenner hadn't tried it on anyone yet. I wasn't about to give that shot to Maddy especially with her being pregnant. So I took the shot but I had to be a walker to make sure it worked." Rick looked shocked, "So that's why you had me kill you? Explains why there were no bullets in your gun." Shane nodded, "I knew you would never willingly kill me so I pulled the gun. That's why I didn't want Madeline there. But she and Carl had to play Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, I didn't want Maddy to see." Rick looked heartbroken. He took a few breaths, "She freaked. Did you get more of the vaccine?" Shane nodded, "Got enough for us all."

Meanwhile in King County, Madeline walked down the street in killing any walker she came in contact with. She stood angrily kicking the dead walker. "You filty disgusting disease bearing son of a bitch I blame you for fucking my world up! I'm goin all Daryl Dixon on your ass!"

She walked down her old street toward Shane's house. With a heavy heart she walked in to find everything was mostly normal. Madeline's heart broke all over as she walked into the bedroom. There were so many memories in this place! She sat down on the bed aching for Shane's touch. Madeline wanted nothing more than to curl up against his strong body and feel his arms around her.

A photo album at the foot of the bed caught her attention. With tear filled eyes she thumbed through all the pictures of her and Shane. Tears fell freely as she gazed at all the pages. The last page was Shane's police photos. It was the same one that hung beside her fathers in the King County Police Department. Unless walkers developed a fetish for taking photos which she found very unlikely. "I will be with you soon baby." She whispered fighting the urge to break down completely and give up. Life was awful now! Madeline lay down onto Shane's pillow slowly falling into a dream filled sleep.

_Madeline stood in an empty room all alone. The room was dark and cold. "Darlin?" She knew that voice! Madeline spun around , "Shane?" He stood a few feet away in a black button down shirt and black pants. He smiled when he looked at her. Madeline felt the tears welling up, " Why did you leave me?" She asked sadly. Shane gave her a gentle smile, "I never left you." Madeline tried her heardest to not cry. "Your dead. You left Emily and i. We both need you so bad!" Shane frowned, "Open your eyes baby." Madeline shook her head, "If I open them you will be gone. I would rather sleep forever so I can be with you." Shane held her hand giving her a gentle squeeze. "Open them trust me." _

Madeline slowly opened her eyes to see Shane sitting beside her. He looked like normal healthy Shane. She sat up quickly afraid to move. He slowly pulled her into his arms, "Darlin I'm here with you. It's not a dream." Shane put her hand inside his heard. Madeline froze feeling his beating heart. She slowly ran her fingers over his muscular chest. "Oh Shane!" She cried pressing her lips to his. He held her tightly against him not wanting to let her go. "How are you here?"

Shane smiled kissing the tears off of her face, "Dr. Jenner made a shot. It's good! If you take it and get bit you only turn into a walker briefly than go back to normal. Look no scars!" Shane undid his shirt pulling it off. Madeline looked at the place where Shane had been stabbed. There was no mark just flawless toned skin. She traced her finger over his tattoo and "22" pendant. "Jenner didn't know if it would work. I couldn't give it to you because you were pregnant.. There was no way I would give it to you without knowing it worked."

Madeline smiled gently kissing him. Shane slowly laid her back on the bed. He trapped her hands over her head with one of his. Madeline felt her heart pounding. She thought she would never feel Shane's touch again. He slowly released her hands and Madeline ran her hand over his head, "You need to grow your hair back out. I don't have anything to pull on." Shane looked at her with a grin, "God I turned you into a tease." Madeline smiled feeling his erection growing harder against her thigh. "That's what I get for liking bad boys." Shane pressed himself harder against her. "Make love to me baby." She whispered into his ear. Shane carefully undressed Madeline and himself before returning to his spot. He gently peppered her stomach with kisses on her stomach and pelvis. Madeline arched her body against his as Shane's mouth found her breasts. "Tell me that you love me." He whispered into her ear as he pushed into her. "I love you." She said as she dug her nails into his back. Shane groaned as she tightened around him. This girl knew all the ways to send him over the edge.

He smiled remembering before the walkers took over he would come home from work. Madeline would be waiting at the door to jump him as soon he was in the door; most of the time they didn't even make it to the bed. It was a wonder to Shane that he hadn't knocked her up sooner. Neither of them fiddled with condoms or birth control pills. Madeline's walls clenching around him ripped Shane from his thoughts. "That's it darling. Cum for me baby." He pushed into her harder until her felt his own release coming.

They lay in silence for a while. Madeline gently stroked his back, "Did you come here alone?" Shane rolled off of her pulling her into his arms. "No your dad and Carl are outside. They said it would be a good idea for them to wait out there." Madeline smiled thankful that her dad hadn't let Shane come by himself. However she remembered all the horrible things she said to Rick the previous night. "Poor daddy. Shane I said some really horrible things to dad and Carl last night." Her face looked so sad. Shane took a deep breath kissing her nose, "Darlin your dad isn't mad at you." She smiled her beautiful grin before lying on his chest.

They lay quietly until there was a knock at the door, "Are yall decent?" Carl's voice called. Shane smiled, "What's up man?" Madeline smiled hearing her brother's voice, "Dad says we are leaving tonight. Its crawling with walkers here!" Madeline noticed Shane frowning. "Honey?" Shane stood angrily pulling on pants. Was Rick insane? Traveling at night? This was too risky! Madeline stood quickly dressing. "Shane?" Shane finished dressing. "He said we were staying here tonight. He can't make up his damn mind." Madeline winced at the acidity in Shane's voice. Apparently things still weren't kosher between the two. "Come one let's go!" Ricks voice said coldly. Shane walked to the door. "Come on darlin." Madeline nodded taking a last look at the bedroom. Hopefully one day she would be back home again. (to be continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

Madeline walked out of the bedroom relieved to see Rick standing in Shane's living room. She quickly walked over wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry daddy." Rick took a deep breath holding her tightly before kissing her forehead. "Thank god you are alright." Shane walked in looking angry. He was getting tired of Rick's leadership. Shit the man couldn't make up his mind 99% of the time. "Man I thought we were stayin here tonight. It's risky traveling this late!" Rick could tell the expression on Shane's face he was furious! "This place is crawlin with walkers. We need to go." Shane rolled his eyes following Rick, Madeline, and Carl out the door to the car.

The ride back to Hershel's was pretty much silent. Carl had fallen asleep in the front seat as soon as they started going. Shane starred angrily out the window not even making an effort to talk to Rick about his decision making. That time would come later and when it did Rick wouldn't know what hit him. Madeline sat with her head against Shane's shoulder. She looked up at him sadly. There had to be a remedy for Shane and Rick's broken friendship. She couldn't watch a friendship that had been in the making since childhood go down the drain. Madeline looked up at Shane with a smile, "Shane do you remember when mom found out about us?" Shane turned from the window and slightly laughed. "Yea I thought all hell was gonna break loose." Madeline noticed Rick's eyes roll up in the rearview mirror. She frowned realizing that Rick was still angry about Shane and her falling in love. He told her that the wasn't but deep down he was burning with anger. Madeline cringed before thinking about the memory,

_Shane and Madeline were at the hospital seeing Rick when Lori walked in. She looked like her normal self but there was something different in her eyes. Madeline was sitting on the bed brushing Rick's messy hair while Shane was amused with a gun magazine. Shane and Madeline had been together about a month. Everything was going great except they had to keep the relationship hush hush until Rick woke up. Madeline gave her mother a small smile before looking at Shane. He didn't even look up didn't bother to try. God he looked great in that police uniform Madeline thought with a smile. "Shane can I talk to you?" Lori asked softly. Shane finally looked up from his magazine, "Uh yea..." He stood following Lori out with a frown. Madeline stood walking to the door to listen to what her mother had to say. "Shane has Madeline told you who she is dating?" Madeline's eyes widened but Shane's voice remained calm. "No. Why?" Lori sighed, "She's coming home late and wearing a lot of new jewelry She won't tell me who he is." Shane laughed slightly obviously amused now. Madeline could see the amusement in his eyes as he smiled at Lori, "Well Lori the girl is 18." Lori sounded flustered as she sighed again, "I figured she would tell you." Shane did well playing innocent."Well she didn't. I would say ask Rick. He would be the one she would tell. But given his current predicament I don't think that would work." _

_That night Madeline lay in bed tangled in Shane's arms. "How long have you wanted me?" She asked with a smile gently kissing his chest. Shane grinned, "Since you were 17 at Carl's birthday party and you were wearing that damn red bikini. God damn I was in misery that whole day." Madeline raised up running her finger down his chest before kissing his lips, "I remember you were starrin at me the whole time. Then we about kissed when I dropped those spoons. I wish you would have. We could have been together a long time ago." Shane sighed. This girl knew exactly how to get him. "Yea than I would be been arrested. Darlin you are what Leon calls the finest of jail bait." Madeline leaned forward kissing Shane before sucking on his bottom lip. "I only want you." Shane carefully rolled on top of her, "God that's what I want to hear." His lips attacked her neck. Right as things were getting heated the doorbell rang. Shane cursed under his breath, "Better not be damn Jehovah's Witnesses!" He stood pulling on his abandoned bdu's that lay in the floor. "I'll be back."_

_When Shane opened the door he was shocked to see Lori. What wonderful timing he thought coldly as she walked in. "Hi Shane I need to talk." Shane rolled his eyes, "I am kind of in the middle of something." He motioned toward the bedroom. It was Lori's turn to roll her eyes, "Boy you hate coming home alone don't you?" Before Shane could say a word Madeline's voice came from the hallway, "Shane? Baby come back to bed!" She walked in the room dressed in a skimpy nightgown that left little to the imagination. Lori's eyes were wide and she looked like she could pass out! Madeline froze seeing her mother. Carl came waltzing in but stopped at the door. He looked at the scene in front of him. His sister stood mostly naked while Shane had only his swat team pants on. "Go Shane!" He said with a big smile. Shane had to fight the urge to laugh . Instead he handed Madeline one of his abandoned shirts to pull on. "So you don't know who her boyfriend is huh?" Lori said coldly. Madeline stepped forward grabbing Shane's hand. "We are happy mom." Lori shook her head glaring at Shane, "You were there when she was born! You are too old for her Shane!" Shane looked totally offended now. Madeline frowned. She hated the look of pain that was on Shane's face. So what if he was older? "No he's not mom! Look I love him. You can't stop me." Lori felt like she had been smacked with a bag of bricks. "Madeline you realized this is Shane Walsh we are talking about? The guy that hasn't had a serious relationship in years!" Shane was beyond annoyed now. He pulled Madeline into his arms. In a way he feared Lori's words would turn Madeline against him. "MOM!" Shane glared at Lori, "I've changed Lori. Maddy changed me. She's the only one I want." Madeline smiled. Shane hadn't really said I love you fully but this felt just as good. Lori rolled her eyes, "Rick will be pissed. Don't knock her up Come on Carl. Madeline you too." Madeline shook her head tightening her hold on Shane. "I'm stayin here." Lori turned on her heel angrily, "I said come on girl!" Shane stepped forward shielding Madeline with his own body. "She said she is stayin." Lori gave Shane the biggest go to hell look imaginable. "If you stay don't expect to come home!" Madeline and Carl both looked shocked. Shane's face was angry! He looked as though he could smack Lori as hard as possible. Lori had now crossed than thin line from extreme dislike to hatred. "Well we'll be there tomorrow to get her stuff. Bet your pennies bitch Rick is going to be pissed at you for this!"_

The next afternoon Madeline sat with Emily who was slowly beginning to pull herself up on stuff. "You look just like your daddy." Madeline cooed gently kissing the little girls head as Shane walked in. "Madeline I need to talk to you." Madeline looked up nervously. Shane never called her Madeline unless something was really wrong. "What's wrong honey?" Shane sat down looking at her beautiful face. "I think it's time we need to leave. The group is broken anyway. Your dad is gonna get us all killed with his insanity. You, me, Emily, and anyone else that wants to get the hell off this farm can go." Madeline looked at Shane is disbelief. She couldn't believe he was saying this. "Shane do you realize the risk? Do you realize you are asking me to choose between you and my family?" Shane's eyes darkened to almost black, "Stay here if you want. Come tomorrow I'm gone." He turned to walk away but Madeline grabbed his arm. Shane smiled before facing her knowing he won again, "Where will we go?" He turned gently pulled her and Emily against him, "Well darlin I was thinkin about Savannah. We could go to your grandmother's plantation. It's big and has enough room for everyone." Madeline nodded. She couldn't talk. If she attempted she would cry. Shane gently kissed her, "We will be fine."

That night at dinner Madeline couldn't eat. Her hear physically hurt. Rick noticed her expression. He knew something was bothering her big time. Shane's eyes briefly met Rick's before he began to speak, "Madeline, Emily, and I are leaving tomorrow." Rick's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what Shane was saying. "WHAT?" Shane leaned back keeping his expression calm. "You heard. Sorry man but your decisions are crossin the border of crazy. I've lost all confidence in you. I ain't loosin my family over carelessness. Any one that wants to come can." Rick felt like he had been kicked in the balls. His best friend of all people was leaving him when he needed him the most. "Shane they are my family too! We need you here! Madeline bit her lip trying not to cry. The pain in her parents and brothers face was too much for her! "The decision is made man." Shane's voice sounded almost evil. Rick couldn't believe the man he grew up with, played with as a child, went to high school with would do this to him now. Shane didn't looked upset or even angry just eerily calm. "So who wants to go?" Jenny looked at Rick sadly, "I'm sorry Rick." She walked and stood next to Madeline while Andrea stood and walked over as well. Madeline stood holding her hands up, "I can't do this!"

She turned running from the room as quickly a she could. The pain was too intense. She had to get out of the house. As she ran her foot slipped on the bottom step. Madeline screamed as she fell. She could hear Rick and Shane yelling as they ran out behind her. Shane quickly tried to catch her but he was too late. Her small body crushed against the ground. Pain shot through her as her head slammed against a rock making everything to go black...


	13. Chapter 13

Shane ran down the stairs pulling Madeline into his arms. Blood poured out of the top of her head into his shirt. "Oh god Madeline please wake up! Rick go get Herschel now!" Rick looked at his baby girl's lifeless form before rushing into the house. Shane quickly picked Madeline up and carried her into the house. Herschel walked into the bedroom looking at her sadly. Herschel carefully stitched the wound on Madeline's head, "She seems to be fine but I won't know for sure until she wakes up. Right now it is a waiting game my boys." He touched Rick's shoulder. "She will be ok." Rick nodded looking at Shane who was looking like his world had come to an end. Rick walked to Shane, "Come on Shane. Let her get some sleep."

The next morning everyone sat quietly at breakfast quietly. Lori had stayed up most of the night with Madeline. She had to make Shane got lay down. "Come one Shane she's out. You need some rest. Emily will wake up around 4 for a bottle." She has whispered around 1 am. Shane sat beside Rick who was feeding Emily a bottle. "Man she looks just like you. Look at these little bitty brown eyes." He said in a baby voice. Shane looked at Rick rolling his eyes with a small smile. Rick smiled, "See look you made daddy smile." Emily yawned pushing the bottle away as Madeline screamed causing everyone to jump. She came running into the dining room looking petrified. Lori walked in slowly looking afraid as well. Shane stood walking toward Madeline. "Darlin you ok?" Madeline looked at Shan with wide frightened eyes and jumped back avoiding his hand that was reaching for her. Shane froze confused as hell. She had never stopped him from touching her! Why did she look so scared? "Who are you?" Madeline asked before backing into a wall. Shane frowned, "Baby it's me. What's wrong?" Madeline shook her head, "Am I supposed to know you all?" Rick got up quickly walking over toward his daughter, "Madeline do you know me?" She shook her head, "No and who is Madeline?" Shane and Rick exchanged worried expressions. "You're Madeline Olivia Walsh. I'm your father. This is Shane your husband." She looked between the two of them. "I don't know either of you." Herschel walked over to her with a gentle smile on his face. "Madeline do you know anyone here?" Madeline looked around the room shaking her head, "Hi uh…people I don't know." Shane looked at Herschel with panicked stricken eyes, "What's wrong with her?" Herschel put a hand on his face, "Looks like that fall made amnesia set in." Rick looked heartbroken, "How long will it last?" Herschel shrugged, "I can't say. I'm sorry." Shane slowly walked to Madeline, "Darlin please. Tell me you know me." Madeline backed away, "Don't call me darlin. I don't know you." Shane's heart broke. The love of his life had no clue who he was. He quickly picked up Emily before walking back to Madeline. "Do you know her?" He looked down at Emily who was grinning at him tugging on his necklace. Madeline looked at the strange baby in man introduced as Shane's arms. She was cute that was for sure and looked just like her father. "No." Shane closed his eyes trying to fight the tears back. Lori had been crying silently the whole time and was being held by Rick. Jenny walked over taking Emily in her arms giving Shane a gentle smile before looking at Madeline. "Madeline my name is Jenny. We have been best friends since we were 5. Honey I love you. I know you don't know me but I aint goin nowhere." Madeline looked at Jenny. Her head hurt. All these people were looking at her like she was nuts. "Well…thank you." Andrea smiled, "Madeline why don't you come sit down. You look like you need some rest." Madeline looked at the older blonde. "Um…ok. Who are you?" Andrea sighed trying not to fell hurt that her adopted little sister didn't know her. "I'm Andrea. We have been friends since the walkers took over." Madeline frowned, "Walkers?" She questioned in a soft voice. Andrea looked up at Shane who had given Emily to Rick and was looking out the window with sad eyes. "Honey…they are zombies. They have been around for almost a year and a half now." Madeline looked a little afraid. "Oh you mean those people outside? I thought it was Michael Jackson appreciation day and everyone was doing the thriller." Daryl started laughing earning a dark look from Shane and Rick. Andrea looked back at Madeline. "Stay close to us ok? You can't get bit or you will die." Madeline nodded, "I'll just stay right here." Shane turned walking from the room. "I got to get some air." He said as he walked out.

Rick looked at Lori, "I'll go talk to him." Rick followed Shane outside but froze when Shane started punching the shit out of a tree. Rick walked over quickly pulling the bigger man back. "Shane!" Shane stopped looking at his bloody hands with dark eyes. "Man I don't know how to handle this." Rick sighed, "You got to be strong for her. She needs you." Shane laughed darkly, "She doesn't even know who the fuck I am. 18 years of knowing my face and actually being something to her erased in seconds. Rick the look in her eyes when she jumped away from me…god damn it man it hurt. You know what was worse? When she looked at our child and didn't even know her." Rick hated seeing Shane like this. This was the Shane that honestly scared him. "I know man. It hurts me too. She's my child how do you think it feels for me? Shane this is going to be rough for a while. But you can't wimp out now." Shane turned to Rick, "I ain't going to wimp out of her. Rick that girl means the world to me. I would die for her a million times over."

When they walked back to the porch Madeline sat looking at Carl who was trying to get her memory going. "Ok Madeline. I'm Carl. I am your brother. We used to do everything together." Madeline nodded, "Ok…you're Carl. He's our dad and the other guy is Shane." Carl nodded sadly. He looked at Shane and felt sorry for him. "Yeah that's good." Shane looked at Carl than at Madeline. "Madeline would you like to go on a walk?" She looked at him and nodded. She had to admit he was defiantly good looking. His deep brown eyes made tremors go through her body. "Sure." She stood following him and Rick. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Rick asked softly. Madeline shook her head. Rick's eyes were gentle and kind as he looked at her. She felt really safe with these two. It's not like with the others. "No. What happened my head hurts." Rick gently took her hand in his as they walked, "You fell down the steps and hit your head on a rock. Herschel, the old man, says you have amnesia and it's made you forget everyone." Madeline looked a little saddened by that tid bit of information. Her blue eyes darkened a little as she looked over at Shane who hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry I can't remember you. I really am trying." He looked up at her fighting the urge to kiss her, "It's ok Maddy." Madeline looked a little confused again, "Why is it only you call me Maddy?" Shane sighed feeling that urge to punch something or break down crying return, "Ever since you were a little girl I was the only one that you would let call you Maddy." Madeline smiled gently touching his face with a smile before looking at Rick, "If you are my dad why are you so young?" Rick smiled looking at Shane who walked ahead looking at the ground. Rick stopped walking taking both of Madeline's hands. "Well…you were born when I just turned 17. It was Father's Day and also the best day of my life. God you were such a beautiful little girl. You and your momma never quite got along but you and I we have always been close. I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you when you fell." Madeline looked at his sad blue eyes. She felt sorry for the poor guy. "It wasn't your fault. Bad stuff happens." Shane walked back rubbing the sweat off of his forehead. "I will let you two talk." Rick said gently before walking away.

Shane walked beside Madeline in silence. She had finally let him hold her hand. "You're older than me aren't you?" Shane looked at her as she stopped walking. Shane nodded, "Yes. I've known you your whole life." Madeline sat down on a bench, "How long have we been together? Are we happy?" Shane gently squeezed her hand. "Well we've been together about a year and a half now. Yes we are happy. I love you more than anything darlin." Madeline smiled looking at his sexy brown eyes before looking down at his body. He was well built and muscular. "Do we have sex?" Shane smirked, "Yeah…a lot. That's how we got Emily." Madeline smiled, "I really am trying to remember you. I really like you already. Can I try something?" Shane leaned back and nodded as Madeline stood walking to him carefully pressing her lips to his. A flame of passion went through him as she worked her lips on his. Madeline leaned back gently unbuttoning her shirt, "Will you make love to me? I want to see if that will make me remember." Shane looked at her sadly. He couldn't take advantage of her right now. Besides it wouldn't be the same as normal. If she was normal he would have her naked in those wild flowers making love to her as long as humanly possible. "I'm sorry Madeline. I can't make love to you right now." Shane tried to ignore the look of pain on her face. "Am I not pretty enough?" Shane shook his head quickly, "No baby! You are fucking beautiful. I just want to make love to you when you know me." She nodded looking understanding. "Please don't leave me." Shane pulled her into his arms. "Darlin I promise you I will never ever leave you." Madeline nodded laying her head on his shoulder as the sun started to go down.

The next few days were the longest Shane had ever lived. Madeline stayed with him most of the time saying he was the only one she felt safe with. Rick had to admit he was proud of Shane for the way he was handling everything. The guy was busting his ass taking care of Emily and Madeline. He tried to keep his emotions under control if he didn't things would go to shit. Night time was the worst for Shane. Madeline would lie beside him snuggling as close as she could. It was hard for him to not take her as she slept. Her body was tempting him so badly begging him to make love to her.

One morning Madeline sat up in bed scratching her head. Shane was lying with his hands behind his head. She smiled looking at him as a pain went through her head pushing what seemed to be a memory into her.

_She sat in a jeep with Shane gently kissing, "Ive wanted you for so long." He whispered kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've wanted you too. I'm glad this is our first kiss." She gently rubbed her face against his…_

"The first time you kissed me we were in your jeep right?" Shane sat up quickly, "You remembered that?" Madeline nodded holding her head as another pain went through her head,

_She was 6 years old riding her bike down the street. As she rode she hit a rock and fell off. "DADDY!" She screamed as the blood poured out of her knee. Rick and Shane were out of the house in an instant. Rick quickly picked her up kissing her knee, "Are you ok baby?" She shook her head, "It hurts daddy!" He kissed her cheek rocking her gently in the chair on the porch. "I know baby." Shane bent down in front of her with a band aid. "Here Maddy. It don't look to bad now." Madeline smiled leaning forward kissing Shane's cheek. "Goodie." _

"I remember falling off my bike when I was little and you putting the band aid on my knee. " Shane put a hand over his mouth. "Baby please tell me that you remember me." Madeline smiled, "Shane I love you." His heart felt relief as she snuggled her face against his chest in that all to familiar fashion he loved so much. "Do you remember everything yet?" Madeline shook her head, "It's still a little fuzzy. I remember last night being upset and running out the door because you wanted us to leave." Shane took deep breaths fighting the sad feeling going through him again, "Yes. Look if you want to stay here we'll stay. I aint makin you do nothing you don't want to do." Madeline nodded, "I still don't feel great." Shane smiled kissing her softly. For the first time in a day he felt like he was kissing his Madeline again. "Give it some time. Let's get some sleep while Emily is still out." Madeline looked up, "Oh god Emily! Is she ok?" Shane nodded, "Our daughter is fine. She's sleeping…like you should be." Madeline nodded lying down in Shane's arms. (to be continued…)


	14. Chapter 14

Madeline spent the weeks leading up to the wedding getting her memory back. When the day of the wedding finally came she was glad to be feeling mostly normal. Maggie and Andrea had gone into the city in and were able to find Madeline a white sundress to wear. "I thought of you the second I saw it!" Andrea had said with a big smile. The dress was perfect. It wasn't over the top and flashy but a simple dress. "It will make all your natural beauties stand out." Lori said as she fixed Madeline's hair. Lori smiled looking at her daughter. Even thought they had the significant differences she was still happy to see her daughter make it to this day. Regardless her choice of groom was less than desirable in Lori's eyes. She wanted Madeline to marry a doctor or something not a cop…especially not Shane Walsh. However, Lori knew she had no say in the matter and decided to put her disdain at ease. "Girl I don't know where you got this curly hair." Lori said as she delicately stroked her daughter's hair. Madeline looked up carefully, "Grandma Grimes. Her hair used to be curlier than mine. Nana had showed me pictures last time we were there." Lori nodded as Rick walked in.

His eyes looked happy and sad at the same time. Rick had enough sense to know that he would have to let her go one day but he didn't expect that day to come when she was 18 years old. Madeline smiled at Rick as he sat down on the bed. "Well what do you think?" She asked as Lori sprayed her hair with hairspray. Rick smiled, "You look perfect." He looked even sadder when she stood up. Lori was right the sundress made her look even more beautiful. "Well I am going to give you two some alone time. Come on girls." Lori said with a smile as she shooed Andrea, Maggie, and Jenny from the room. Madeline walked over and sat by Rick. "What's wrong daddy?" She asked with a gentle smile as Rick squeezed her hand. "Just never thought this day would get here. I still see you as my little girl." Madeline smiled laying her head on Rick's shoulder, "I'll always be your little girl dad. It's not like Shane and I are moving away to another state." Rick laughed. He, like his wife, never thought she would marry Shane. Hell, Rick never expected Shane to marry anyone! "You helped me win." Rick stated with a grin. Madeline frowned obviously confused, "Come again?" Rick smiled standing up looking down at Madeline, "When your mother and I got married Shane said he would never get married and it turned into a bet. Only problem is we never decided what to bet on." Madeline laughed pushing a loose curl behind her ear, "Bragging right?" Rick nodded as Maggie stepped in, "We are ready for you now." She smiled real big before racing down the stairs. Madeline looked back at Rick whose smiled had faded a little as he reached for her arm, "Well let's go give you away."

Madeline didn't know why she felt nervous. She had been replaying this moment in her mind every since Shane proposed to her that night on the highway. "You got your gun dad?" Rick frowned, "You going to kill him already?" Madeline laughed rolling her eyes. Rick always had a way to make her feel better. "I was just thinking in case any unwanted guests decide to show up." Rick knew she was talking about walkers. He smiled kissing her forehead, "We got it under control." Madeline nodded as Rick pushed the door open.

Madeline closed her eyes for a moment than opened to see Shane standing a few feet away down the make shift aisle. He smiled immediately when he saw her. She really did look like an angel. Rick leaned over to Madeline, "Here's your chance to run." Madeline laughed giving her father a big grin, "Not happening daddy." Rick slowly led her down the aisle. Madeline gave Jenny, Andrea, and Maggie a grin before looking at Lori who was sobbing like a baby. Madeline than turned her eyes on Shane. He looked amazing!

Once she got to Shane, Madeline turned to look at Rick with a sweet smile. He looked like he could cry at any moment as he kissed her forehead than went to stand beside Lori. Shane smiled taking Madeline's hands as Herschel looked at them carefully, "I haven't done this in awhile you so work with me." He turned to Shane first. Madeline tried to ignore the look of displeasure in Herschel's kind eyes. "Do you Shane, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" Shane gave Madeline a smile. "I do." His eyes were smoldering giving Madeline chill bumps down her spine. Herschel turned to her giving her his usual smile. "Do you Madeline, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" Madeline smiled feeling like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. "I do." Herschel took another deep breath, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." Shane smiled pulling Madeline into his arms. "I love you." He whispered pressing his lips to hers. Madeline smiled feeling finally complete. Nothing could take him from her now. He was hers forever. This was the wedding Madeline had wanted since she was a girl.

As they walked down the aisle she cast a glance at Lori who looked like she as about to pass out. Rick shot her a smile before looking at Lori rolling his eyes. As Rick watched Madeline he couldn't help but feel his heart break a little more. He felt as though he had lost part of him. She wouldn't need him anymore. Now she would depend on Shane for everything. Rick sighed trying to hold all the raw emotions he was feeling in.

Madeline and Shane were able to have a few weeks of peace. Everyone was actually getting along now. However, all of that changed one morning around 7 am when someone started knocking on Madeline and Shane's door. Shane groaned getting out of bed. This had been pretty damn important to wake him up. As he opened the door he could tell by the look on Glenn's face something was defiantly wrong. "Shane can you come with me? We got a HUGE problem in the barn."

When Madeline woke up everyone was outside. She walked out slowly but was instantly alarmed when she saw Rick and Herschel holding two walkers on leashes. Madeline quickly walked to Andrea who looked angry, "What's going on?" She whispered. Andréa looked at her squeezing her hand. "Herschel has a collection of walkers in the barn." Madeline looked around for Shane instantly spotting him talking angrily to Rick before walking in front of Herschel. His face showed nothing but furry as he started to yell, "Really? These things aren't sick! They aren't even living! Their dead! These are the things that killed Amy and did you know? Well you better not have! How irresponsible can you be to let these things around us? Rick your children and grandchild sleep here! They could have been killed and that blood would have been on you! Shane stormed to Madeline putting a gun in her hand, "Turn the safety off darlin." Madeline gave him a frightened expression as she did what she was told. Rick looked at his daughter than at Shane, "Shane stop please." His voice was pleading. Shane rolled his eyes walking in front of the walker Herschel was holding, "Herschel let me ask you man would a living person survive this?" He fired two shots into the female walker's abdomen. "No one could walk from that!" He fired more rounds into the walker who kept trying to get him. "Why the hell is it still coming? I can answer that it's not alive!" Shane yelled at Herschel who looked devastated. Rick stepped forward yelling at Shane to stop, "Shane that's enough!" Shane rolled his eyes walking forward, "Your right man that is enough." He fired the gun again this time into the walker's head killing it.

Madeline didn't dare to say anything. She looked at Andrea than at Jenny who looked horrified. However, they both had their guns ready to go at command. Shane turned to the barn with an axe tearing the door opened before walking back to his wife. "Get your gun ready Maddy." He said harshly. Madeline took a few deep breaths as moments of silence passed before walkers began to stagger out. "Holy shit!" Jenny said as everyone started to fire killing as many as possible. Rick and Herschel didn't move.

Soon hoards of dead walkers littered the ground. Madeline looked around sadly as Shane's arm went around her waist. "Oh my god…" She whispered but the sound of wheezing from the barn got all their attention. Madeline's eyes rolled up to see the sight she had feared. Zombie Sophia walked out. She looked around before starting to head toward them. Carol was screaming in Daryl's arms. Madeline stepped back further against Shane who said nothing. Rick meanwhile, stepped forward. He raised his revolver and fired into Sophia's head. Her small body fell hard against the dirt. Madeline whimpered as Shane spun her around pressing her face into his chest. "Don't look darlin. You see Rick I told you the girl was dead! I told you we were wastin our time! Here's the god damn proof! Rick looked back at Shane not saying a word. His eyes looked horrified at the sight before him.

Herschel meanwhile, stood glaring right at Shane, "I want you gone by morning. I've had it with you! Your wife and little girl can stay but you are gone!" Shane looked coldly at Herschel before turning and storming off to the house. His temper had officially hit a new level. This was truly the biggest waste of time!

Rick looked at Madeline whose expression of disgust mirrored Shane's. "Baby doll." Rick whispered holding out his hand. Madeline slowly backed away shaking her head, "Wow." She whispered before walking off after Shane. He had been right the whole time. She had hoped for Sophia to be alive somewhere. However, as the time passed she knew the chance of finding her alive was slim.

Once she walked into the house Shane was loading the suv. "Are you comin with me or stayin with these nutcases?" Madeline rolled her eyes, "With you of course." She said as he went in gathered up her and Emily's things. Her father had let her down. He was supposed to keep her safe from these monsters yet a whole heard of them was feet away waiting to be set loose. She picked Emily up out of the crib and settled her into a car seat. "Come one baby we are getting out of here."

"MADELINE! SHANE!" They both turned to see rick quickly walking their way. "You two can't leave!" Shane turned looking at Rick like he was a stranger not his best friend, "You heard the old man. Besides this place is to damn risky. I've put Madeline and Emily in enough danger here. Like I said before Rick your decision making is going to get us all killed." Rick look hurt realizing they were really leaving. He looked at Shane sadly. This wasn't the man he had always known. Shane was now in survivalist mode and wouldn't listen to a word he said. Rick stood silently as Shane put Emily in the car. "Please Shane! I'll talk to Herschel. Please stay!" Shane turned, "Talk all you want man. We aren't stayin." Shane turned walking to the driver side and getting in.

Rick quickly walked to Madeline's side and knocked on the window. "Madeline please don't go! Talk some sense into Shane! You all will be in so much danger." Madeline sighed looking into her father's sad eyes, "I agree with Shane. It's more dangerous here. I'm sorry dad." Rick looked down sadly as Shane started the car and drove away. "I knew you would take her from me." He whispered sadly. Rick felt his heart tearing in pieces. He wasn't angry at Shane but hurt. How could his best friend do this to him? Rick had been thankful that he found his family alive but now he lost part of them all over again…(to be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

Rick sat motionless for what seemed forever. He didn't have the urge to move or live anymore. Now that his baby girl and best friend were gone and there was nothing he could do to get them back. "Rick?" He looked up to see Lori crouch down beside him. Her face showed nothing but concern for her husband. She knew this had to be the hardest on him. "Honey Madeline will be ok. You know Shane will take care of her." Rick sighed, "I begged him to stay. Lori I don't know what I did! How could I let Shane walk away like that. Now Madeline probably hates me for letting Herschel run them off. Now I won't get to be close with Emily like I wanted." Lori took a breath squeezing Rick's hand. "Rick you knew the day would come when Madeline would grow up and move away." Rick looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "First off I didn't think the days she grew up would be in a zombie infested world. Second I never planned on her falling in love with Shane!" He stood storming off leaving Lori looking sadly at the ground.

Meanwhile, Madeline had drifted off to sleep. Shane had decided they would go to Savannah as originally planned to see if her grandmother was still alive. Madeline had wished she would have brought Jenny and Andrea along too. As she drifted off she tried to think of happier times in hopes to having pleasant dreams,

_Madeline couldn't believe she had woken up naked in Shane's bed. He had to work and left at 7. Madeline remembered feeling his lips on heck waking her up instantly, "Mornin darlin. I'll be home around 4:15. Stay as long as you like." Madeline gently kissed Shane softly before dozing back off. _

_When the rays of sun began to fall into the bedroom Madeline awoke with a smile before snuggling into Shane's pillow. It still smelled like Shane's cologne. She was thankful he had broken up with Katy not long ago. Katy would have shit if she seen Madeline in bed with Shane. Madeline yawned getting out of bed to find the phone. She had to call Jenny and tell her what happened. As her feet hit the floor a sharp pain went through her body. Madeline grinned, "Damn…Shane did a number on me." She giggled remembering the night before when they had begun to get serious Shane had mentioned she would be sore. Sure enough he was right. "I'm not the smallest guy so you may be a little tender." He had whispered in her ear before slowly pushing into her taking her virginity. _

_Madeline found the phone and went back to bed crawling in the down comforter with a peaceful sigh. She quickly dialed Jenny's number knowing her friend wouldn't believe this! Jenny knew the feeling Madeline had for Shane. "Girl just go grab his tight ass and say I'm yours. Screw Katy…we can take her." Madeline laughed when Jenny had said that to her. _

_When Jenny answered the phone her voice sounded sleepy. Madeline had to resist the urge to scream into the phone, "Oh my god Jenny guess what I did last night Jen!" Jenny took a breath trying to wake up. "Who know with you Madeline." Madeline smiled into the phone, "Shane." Jenny was quiet for a moment before bursting into loud laughter, "SHANE? SHANE WALSH? Shane with the nice ass?" Madeline laughed raising up pressing her knees to her chest. Shane really did have a nice ass. "Yes that Shane. The only Shane in town Jen." Jenny about fell out of her bed laughing. She knew Madeline was over the moon for Shane. "How was it? Was he big?" Madeline smiled. She was getting the reaction she wanted out of her friend. "Jenny! Well answer to your question is amazing and yes! I don't think I can walk straight." Jenny sat up running her hands through his black hair, "So is he your boyfriend now?" She knew if it was just a booty call for Madeline would be crushed; which would result in Jenny kicking Shane's ass and kicking a cops ass probably wouldn't end so well. "Yes Jenny. He told me last night he has wanted me for a long time!"_

_Madeline talked to Jenny a little while longer before getting dressed and heading to see Rick. With a grin she decided to go by the police station and see if Shane was there. As she walked in Leon and Bobby looked up with wide grins. They had been crushing on Madeline since they had joined the force. " Hi Madeline! What brings your loyal cuteness here?" Madeline rolled her eyes. Their horrible attempts at flirting made her laugh, "Is Shane here?" Leon looked disappointed, "Uh yea let me get him." Leon sadly walked to the back feeling almost disappointed. _

_Bobby meanwhile, looked at Madeline with a smile. She looked beautiful in her sundress. Her brown curls fell evenly around her shoulders framing her pretty face, "Madeline when are you going to let me take you home?" Madeline rolled her eyes not even looking at Bobby, "I got a man Bobby so no time soon." Bobby actually looked heartbroken. Madeline looked down the hall for any sign of Shane, "Who is it?" Madeline rolled her eyes again as Shane finally walked out of the back. He broke into an instant smile seeing Madeline. "Hey Maddy You got great timing. I'm about to go to lunch why don't you come back here with me?" Madeline nodded with a smile before following Shane to the back. _

_Leon looked at Bobby, "Come on man. Let's go see what's going on." Bobby frowned, "Isn't that eaves dropping?" Leon laughed walking down the hall, "Dude we are simply keeping an eye on Madeline for Rick while he's lain up." Bobby grinned as they looked into the room with a smile. However, their happy smiles were wiped clean when they saw Madeline in Shane's arms. They were kissing like the world was ending. Shane's hand slowly raised Madeline's dress giving a full view of her thong and naked rear end. Before cupping her ass and pulling her against him. This was one of his ultimate fantasies: making love to Madeline in a public place. Obviously the two had no idea they were being watched. Bobby glances at Leon, "Well I guess we know who her man is now." _

_Shane gently helped Madeline pull her dress back on, "Are you sore baby?" Madeline grinned, "A little…it was great baby." She said with as she fixed her hair to hid the love bites on her neck. "Will you be at home waiting on me?" He asked gently. Madeline nodded looking at her neck closer, "Yes I will be baby. Shane look at my neck." He grinned pulling her back into his arms, "Your mine now." His lips were back on her neck and chest kissing everything he could get to. "Shane I got to go. You're going to get all horny again." Shane sighed pressing his forehead to hers, "To late darlin…"_

The car stopping woke Madeline up from her dream. She hadn't thought of those memories for a long time. She smiled realizing she was at her grandmothers sprawling southern plantation. Her grandmother had moved here after her grandfather died 3 years ago. Shane looked at her with a smile, "Must have been dreaming something good." Madeline grinned, "Remember fucking at the police station?" Shane laughed. How could he forget that day. "Oh yea. Stupid Leon and Bobby watched the whole damn time." Madeline nodded looking at the porch to see her grandmother standing at the door looking nervous.

Madeleine stepped out of the car with a smile, "NANA!" Her grandmother's face went into a look of relief seeing her granddaughters face. She took off down the steps to Madeline wrapping her arms around her, "Madeline! Oh thank god you are alive! How are you sweetie? How are your father and Carl?" Madeline smiled kissing her Grandmother's face. "They are fine! They are stayin about 2 hours away." She said feeling a sad sense of guilt washing over her. Madeline missed her father already. Her grandmother smiled as Shane walked up, "Shane Walsh. I l knew you would be alive." Shane nodded hugging Rick's mother. Rosemary was basically a second mother to him. When his own mother wanted nothing to do with him Rick's mother would step in. Rosemary's kind eyes fell on the baby in Shane's arms, "Oh my god who is this?" Madeline grinned at Shane than back at her grandmother, "This is your great grand daughter Emily. Nana Shane and I are married now." Her grandmothers face looked shocked but happy, "Well I was wondering when this would happen. I kinda expected it for a while." Rosemary took Emily from Madeline looking at her perfect little face. "Wow Shane she looks just like you. Let's go in and get out of this heat!"

Madeline and Shane followed her into the house. Everything was just as Madeline had remembered it. "So what did you two do to get away from Rick." Madeline looked carefully at Shane who proceeded to tell Rosemary every scathing detail of the past few months. Rosemary sighed looking at the ground. Rick tried too hard to be a leader at some points. "Well you three can stay here. It will certainly be nice to have some company around here."

The next few months were peaceful. Madeline was relieved to see Shane returning back to his normal self. Their love life was quickly returning to the fiery romantic side it had before the walkers took over. "You want another baby?" Shane asked as he kissed her neck. Madeline lay underneath him enjoying the feeling of her husband's naked body against hers. The thought of having another baby sounded appealing but at the same time dangerous. "Maybe…"She whispered kissing his lips as he rose up to push into her. "It feels good to finally be able to have sex in a bed." Shane said with a grin as he pulled Madeline on top of him. "Life is going to be good again Maddy. I promise."

The next morning Rosemary sat on the front porch when a face she knew came out of the woods. Her heart stopped seeing her oldest son standing a few feet away, "RICK? CARL!" Rosemary shouted as she took off to them wrapping her arms around each of them. Rick's heart felt as though it was about to explode from happiness. "Mom than god!" Rick said holding her tightly. Rosemary smiled kissing his unshaven face, "Have you seen some action?" Rick laughed, "Too much! Has Madeline come here?" His eyes looked pleading. Rosemary smiled looking at his sad face. He had always been such a good father. When Lori first discovered she was pregnant Rosemary feared how things would go. Rick made her proud when he was the one that took care of baby Madeline. He would make sure she had fresh diapers and plenty of bottles. No wonder she was such a daddys girl. "She and Shane have been here for a couple months now. They are all fine. I think they are out back with Emily. My god that little girl is her parent's made over." Rick's smile grew wider if possible. He was silently thanking god that Emily was alive and well. His mother's eyes softened, "Come on."

Rosemary led Rick and Lori to the back of the house. Madeline and Shane sat playing with Emily who stood in-between her parents holding a little ball. She looked at Shane with a big smile, "dada!" She squealed throwing the ball at Shane's head. Emily toddled over to him taking her toy back before falling on his lap. Lori squeezed Rick's hand, "Oh Rick she's walking." Rick nodded sadly watching as Shane kissed the little girls head as she fought to get loose. He focused his attention on Madeline's who looked happier than she had in a long time. This made Rick think even more that Madeline didn't need him. Shane had sat up on his knees pulling Madeline in his arms kissing her. He had to admit of all the women Shane was ever with he never kissed any of them the way he did Madeline. Emily stopped what she was doing and started starring at Rick and Lori. Lori's smiled waving trying not to cry, "Hi baby!" She whimpered softly. Emily looked at Shane, "Dada! Lookie!" She said pointing at Rick.

Shane looked up seeing Rick and Lori. His mouth fell open and sat starring. Madeline had frozen in her spot in his arms, "You got to be shittin me. We can't get away from these people." Shane said coldly. Madeline looked at her father with a careful expression. Shane had told her all about the fight in the school yard and in some ways Madeline blamed Rick for Shane's downward spiral. They stood slowly as Rick and Lori walked over. "Madeline…Shane…I'm glad to see you two are all right." He said softly. Madeline noticed how pleading Rick's voice sounded. She looked at Shane for a moment meeting his eyes. "Hi Dad." She said softly. Madeline stepped closer to Shane not moving. Rick looked almost heartbroken. He had expected Madeline to jump into his arms when he found her. Instead, she was shying closer to Shane. Lori looked in-between the two silently pleading with Madeline to say something. Shane looked at Madeline than at Rick, "So what happened to the farm?" Rick shrugged, "We left. It was too risky." Shane laughed bitterly, "Hmm where have I heard that before?" A small voice broke all the tension, "Dada." Rick looked down to Emily who was holding onto Shane's leg. "My god she's gotten big." Madeline smiled picking Emily up. "Do you want to see your papa?" Emily smiled looking at Rick. Her brown eyes looked happy as she reached for Rick. As he went for her she dropped her arms and reached for Shane. As if on cue he instantly grabbed his baby holding her tightly. Emily sighed happily laying her head on his shoulder. Rosemary sighed noticing the wedge that seemed to be driven between everyone. "Well now that we are all here together. Why don't we cook a nice dinner? I'm sure all your friends will be hungry."

Rosemary walked off toward the house followed by Madeline and Shane. Rick looked at Lori sadly. "I'm losing my family all over again." He whispered before walking off toward the woods. He needed to think. In ways he wished Shane was still his best friend. Of all people he could help sort all this mess out. (to be continued)


	16. Chapter 16

(Some dialogue was borrowed from the tv show Rescue me because it was something I can see Rick and Shane talking about)

Rick walked through the woods to a place he would play as a child when they would come out to the country for vacations. The small clearing was peaceful and serene. It was what Rick needed…peace. He needed time to think. "Give her time man." Rick's head snapped up. He turned to see Shane standing a few feet away. His face looked calm and like normal Shane. Rick starred at him trying to make sure he was actually standing there and not a figment of his imagination. Shane frowned for a moment looking at Rick wondering if he was ok. "Rick?" He whispered. Rick stood looking at his best friend carefully. He looked like he did before the zombies came. His dark brown hair was a curly mess and his eyes looked almost happy again. "Man can you hear me?" Shane asked a little more loudly. Rick blinked, "Yes…sorry. I was just thinkin." Shane nodded walking closer sitting down beside Rick, "Give her some time. Maddy will come around." Rick nodded, "It's just hard you know. She used to depend on me for everything. Not sayin anything bad about you Shane. I haven't really told you but I'm thankful you married her. At first I wasn't happy but now I see things clearly." Shane smiled, "You knew how I used to be. Rick you're her dad. She will never stop needing you. There's things she needs from you that I will never be able to give her." Rick smiled. This was what he needed. He needed his best friend to talk him out of whatever depression he was in. Shane leaned back looking at the trees, "I remember the day she was born you looking at her with this look of…amazement. I'll never forget that look in your eyes. You told me that I would understand when I have a family of my own." Rick smiled remembering vividly the day Madeline was born,

_17 year old Rick Grimes stood in the maternity ward looking through the window at his newborn baby daughter, "Madeline Olivia huh?" He turned looking at Shane who had walked up after trying to find a vending machine. "yeah I picked out Madeline. Cute huh?" Shane shrugged, "yea…Olivia? That sounds like an olive or something? Let me guess Lori?" Rick nodded, "Yes." He and Shane stood looking at Madeline quietly for a few seconds. "Well…I guess you aren't going to be sleeping much anymore." Shane said grinning. Rick looked at him rolling his eyes, "You'll understand when you have a family of your own." Shane started laughing, "Oh no! Shane is not having kids. Scratch that off my list."_

Rick looked at Shane with a smile, "You understand now about all the dad stuff now?" Shane nodded, "Oh yes. One thing I have figured out. When that little girl hands you a toy phone it don't matter how big or bad you are answer that damn phone." Rick laughed, "I remember Madeline threw a toy phone at your head." Shane nodded. This felt like old times. Rick looked at Shane really cracking up, "What about when Emily gets a boyfriend?" Shane's eyes darkened, "Lord help that child." Rick laughed. "Shane you remember what I said about lesbians?" Shane started laughing hard at that. "Damn I thought you were nuts!"

_Rick and Shane had just graduated college and got jobs on the police force. Times were good for both of them. That particular afternoon they sat in the parking lot of an old gas station waiting on a call. Rick glanced over at Shane, "Shane how do you feel about lesbians?" Shane frowned looking up at Rick with a confused expression, "Huh? Lesbians…they're nice…unless it's the diesel dikes than it's a little weird. Why do you ask?" Rick grinned, "I am a big supporter of the lesbian community. I hope Madeline grows up to be one?" Shane looked freaked out at that, "WHAT?" Rick laughed he was loving freaking Shane out now, "Think about it man. Just follow me on this ok? (raised eyebrow from Shane) Would you rather have your daughter be suckin on a pair of tits or be with some horny hyped up on Viagra punk with a duffel bag of porn in his closet?" Shane looked thoughtful at this. "Good point. Say where do we keep that duffel bag now?" Rick rolled his eyes laughing._

Rick leaned back looking at Shane. He looked younger than Rick. There was however, something different about him. Rick sighed. The horrors of the past year or so had taken something out of everyone. "Shane do you think things will ever get normal?" Shane glanced over at him. Rick was going through some sort of mental anguish. "Rick is all this to do with Madeline?" Shane stood looking at Rick, "Man listen to me Madeline loves you. She is just hurting because you let Herschel do what he did." Rick nodded, "I have a lot to make up for huh?" Shane shook his head, "Just give her time. Come one let's get back to the house. Your mom had something good cookin." Rick smiled starting to follow Shane, "Shane?" Shane stopped walking and turned to look at Rick, "About everything that has happened…I'm…" Shane held up a hand, "its fine man." Rick nodded hugging Shane, "You're always going to be my best friend. I still owe you for saving my life." Shane laughed as they walked into the house. "You gave me your daughter. Even trade." (to be continued)


	17. Chapter 17

While Shane went to talk to her father Madeline went into the house to put Emily to bed. Surely things would be ok again with her and Rick. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't stay mad at him forever.

After getting Emily to sleep she decided to go see how everyone else was doing. As she walked into the dining room she froze seeing some woman with her arms around Shane. Madeline frowned before walking over and pulling this mystery woman off. "Excuse me get off my husband!" She hissed as she saw none other than Katy Warner looking at her. "Oh Madeline your alive! Look at how grown up you are! Wait did you say husband? Whoa Shane you do like them young. Hmm I thought it was just a summer thing. Things sure have changed from the last time you said she meant nothing to you." Madeline's jaw dropped before looked at Shane who said nothing. She had expected him to jump in and tell Katy to hush. Instead he just looked at her with wide eyes. "Yea well keep your paws off." Madeline said coldly. The venom in her usually kind voice was shocking. Katy sneered at her than at Shane, "Well when you decide to get back your own league…I'm here now." Shane blinked a few times, "Katy shut up. I love Madeline." Madeline rolled her eyes before turning and walking into another room. Sure he had **finally** said something but what Katy said hurt her even more. So he had told Katy at one point that she meant nothing to him?

Madeline didn't speak with Shane much at the rest of the day. Katy meanwhile, was busy trying to hook up with anyone that would look at her. Madeline sat in the living room reading a book when a finger rubbed across her upper lip. "Darlin please." Madeline frowned standing up. Shane looked at her with hurt eyes. He wanted nothing more than to make her realize he never once loved Katy. As she tried to walk away Shane grabbed her hand but she yanked away. "Leave me alone." She said harshly. Shane sighed, "Madeline don't listen to her! She's lyin! You've meant everything to me!" Madeline held up a hand before walking to the door, "Just stop Shane!"

That night Madeline stood in their bedroom watching the sunset. She finally felt a little peace. The sound of the door shutting jarred her from her thoughts. She turned to see Shane starring at her with an odd expression. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way and he reeked of alcohol. Madeline frowned as he got closer to her, "Shane your drunk." She said angrily as he pulled her against him. "Madeline look you're my girl. I love you. She's a bitch." Madeline tried to pull away but Shane was stronger and held her in place as he backed her into a corner. Madeline felt a little fear toward him for the first time ever! "Shane stop!" She said it a few time as he grabbed a hold of her breast pressing them together, "You are so damn sexy Maddy." Madeline winced at the pain before reaching up and scratching Shane's neck as hard as she could. He instantly let her got before howling in pain. Madeline looked at him sympathetically before running out of the room.

She didn't see him for the rest of the night. Madeline felt bad about hurting him but she wasn't about to make love when he wasn't even himself. By the time she had enough courage to go to bed he was already passed out cold. This was the first time she had actually cried herself to sleep in a long time. In ways, she found crying to be useless however; tonight it seemed her only option.

The next morning Madeline hadn't said more than 3 words to anyone. She sat quietly beside Jenny who was flirting majorly with Daryl. Madeline made a note to talk to her friend about this later. Her thoughts stopped when Shane walked in. He looked exhausted and extremely hung-over as he took the cup of coffee Rosemary held out to him. "Thanks." Rosemary smiled, "You need an aspirin for the headache? Oh my god Shane what did you do to your neck?" She said loudly causing all eyes to fall on him. Madeline glanced up realizing how red the claw marks on his neck were. "Don't know….must have done it in my sleep." Rick frowned, "I've never known you to do that." Shane nodded taking the aspirin, "Not like me at all." He said shooting a glance at Madeline who looked down quickly.

When breakfast was over Madeline followed Shane to the barn, "Shane?" He turned looking at her apprehensively, "What?" Madeline walked over laying on head on his chest, "Oh baby I am so sorry!" She whimpered as he put his arms around her. "Well I kinda asked for it. I shouldn't have been drinkin. Look about Katy…I hate her." Madeline nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss quickly escalated when Shane lifted her on top of her grandfather's old car.

Katy stood in the door way watching Shane and Madeline make love. She felt nothing more than fury go through her. Shane had never been romantic to her like the way he was with Madeline. The way he looked at her infuriated Katy. His eyes showed nothing but love for this girl and their child. Katy herself had begged Shane to start a family but he said no as soon as it was brought up. She knew after Carl's birthday party it was Madeline that he wanted. The whole time his eyes never left her flawless body making Katy feel less attractive then ever. Then came the day he started saying Madeline's name in his sleep and even when they made love. Katy had finally had enough the day she caught them kissing in Shane's jeep. After Rick was shot he spent every waking minute with Rick or Madeline. Katy had never felt more betrayed in her life! Then one night out of the blue Shane called her and told her that it was over and he didn't want her anymore. In a huff Katy turned and walked away.

Madeline laid stroking Shane's hair. They were both to lethargic, out of breath, and sweaty to move. "Do I have to worry about Katy?" She whispered. Shane didn't move from his spot on her breasts, "No darlin. Your it for me." Madeline smiled happily before pressing a kiss to Shane's head. Now Katy could see what it was like watching him actually be happy.

That night Katy sat in silent horror as she watched Shane and Madeline at dinner. Rick glanced from his family to Katy who looked like she was about to have a nervous break down. Her green eyes looked pitifully at her ex. Shane didn't even noticed Katy in tears and actually shaking. Instinct told him war was about to break out so Rick decided to start a conversation before Katy passed out. "So what's new?" He asked cheerfully. Nobody said anything right away. Jenny sat giving Katy go to hell looks. She remembered how hurt Madeline was when Katy would rub her relationship with Shane in Madeline's face. Now Maddy had a turn. "Pay back is a bitch." Jenny thought smugly.

That night Madeline sat on the porch while Shane and Rick were out getting water. After a few minutes of silence Katy walked out with a smirk on her pug like face. "I think you and Shane are a bad match." Madeline looked up laughed, "And your better?" Katy nodded standing in front of the steps. "Well sweetie poo you are so young. Shane needs a woman his ages. Besides I know what he likes. Shane isn't one to stay devoted to one woman for too long. Yes that includes you Maddy." Something in Madeline snapped. Anger went through her like a bolt of lightning. Before she knew it she had punched Katy square in the nose causing her to fall backwards down the steps. Katy let out a loud scream as Madeline got on top of her punching every open piece of skin she could.

Meanwhile, Rick and Shane had just gotten back and were talking to Jenny when they heard the scream. They ran out the door freezing when they saw Madeline beating the ever loving shit out of Katy. Jenny started laughing and clapping her hands, "Oh girl you are kickin her ass!" Rick and Shane looked at Jenny with a grin before walking to Madeline and Katy. "Come here darlin. STOP!" Shane yelled as he pulled Madeline off of a very black, blue, and bloody Katy. He held her around the middle and Rick pulled Katy up. Shane and Rick were both shocked! They had never seen Madeline do something like this. Katy touched her face noticing the blood and freaked, "Oh my god! You ruined me you crazy bitch!" Madeline broke away from Shane, "Bitch are you crazy?" She yelled smacking Katy hard and yanking a strand of Katy's red hair out of her head. "What are you going to brush now huh?" She yelled as Shane grabbed her again, "Baby you won!" Katy began to cry, "Am I ugly now?" She asked Rick who winced, "Not any uglier than before." Katy sobbed harder, "Ass." Madeline started at her again for insulting Rick but Shane hauled her back, "Whoa killer. Come on let's go get that cut clean."

Madeline sat on the counter while Shane put peroxide on her face. She had defiantly come out better than Katy. All Madeline had was a small scratch. Madeline searched Shane's face for any sign of anger. "Didn't know you had it in you." He said with a grin. Madeline smiled, "Me either." Shane tossed the bloody piece of tissue in the trash before parting Madeline's legs and standing so one of her legs were on both sides of his body. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. "How did it start?" Madeline looked into his eyes sadly, "She started talking bad about us." Shane kissed her softly, "Remember what I said in the barn? (Madeline nods) I am yours. Look I don't want you fighting anymore." Madeline nodded as he kissed her again this time making it last longer.

The next morning everyone was shocked at how battered Katy looked. As she walked in Shane put a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. He leaned over to Rick, "I'd say Madeline just gave her the most savage beating of her life. Rick I think you were wrong about the lesbians." Rick giggled as Lori looked shocked. "Wow Katy…have you put anything on that?" Katy shook her head, "Your sweet daughter did this to me." All eyes went to Madeline who blushed furiously. Daryl laughed, "God damn Madeline I need some ass kickin lessons from you apparently." Madeline smiled as Jenny walked in and looked at Katy before laughing like a hyena. "Holy shit your face…" She walked to Daryl kissing his head and sitting down. Katy stood angrily and stormed outside. This was enough!

That afternoon Shane behind the back of the barn when Katy walked up, "Are you really going to let her get away with that?" Shane turned giving Katy a confused expression. "Well yeah. You asked for it." Katy looked pissed, "I can't believe you!" Shane looked really amused at her annoyed expression" Yea? Well file a complaint." Katy looked down for a moment before looking back up. Her face showed fear on it. Shane frowned, "What?" Katy pointed, "Walker behind you." Shane turned seeing what used to be a woman with long blond hair behind him. The walker staggered forward hissing. Shane grinned stepping out of the way as the walker approached Katy who looked to afraid to move. She screamed as the walker grabbed her biting down on her arm, "Shane help!" She screamed. Shane shook his head before turning to walk away, 'Nah she looks hungry. Good luck!" He said with a grin before walking away leaving Katy to be torn into a million little pieces. (To be continued)


	18. Chapter 18

_Shane stood in an empty field. The moon was bright over his head illuminating the country side. He looked around slowly. Where was here? How did he get here? Shane was surprised to see himself dressed in his police uniform. With a shrug of confusion he slowly walked through the field trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Up ahead was a cliff that dropped off to a lake below. As he walked closer he noticed two people standing by the edge. Right away he could tell it was Madeline and Emily. With a smile he walked closer. This was the best part of the dream. The two loves of his life standing right before him. Madeline was dressed in the dress she wore the day they married. Emily stood beside her mother holding onto her hand. "Madeline! Emily!" As he was in arm's length he noticed something was wrong. Madeline made a wheezing sound before turning to face him. Shane wanted to scream when he saw her condition. Madeline was a walker! Her creamy skin was blue and pasty along with the distant eyes. "Oh Madeline no!" Shane whimpered noticing a huge bloody gash right above her right breast. She growled at him as he stepped back. "Emily…come to daddy." Shane begged as Emily turned. She too, to his deepest despair, was a walker. He felt tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Oh my god no…not you to baby. Please let this be some fucked up joke." Emily hissed looking right at Shane. Her normally bright brown eyes were clear and lifeless. Shane dropped to his knees crying like a baby. "Please no." He whispered looking at his loves with heartbroken eyes. Shane looked up at Madeline who stood looking at him. His heart broke a thousand times over as he looked her over. Her wedding dress was covered in blood. "Madeline please don't be dead! You're the only thing that has kept me alive. You kept me alive for years…I can't believe that you are gone. I need you and Emily. She's our baby…please don't be gone." Emily had let go of Madeline's hand and both were inching closer to Shane. "God damn it all to hell." Shane hissed angrily. If they were gone he wasn't going to stay alive much longer. He couldn't live without them. Shane closed his eyes waiting for them to rip him to pieces. He would be with them soon…_

Shane sat straight up in bed covered in sweat. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. "Shane are you ok?" He turned quickly seeing Madeline looking at him with obvious fear. She was alive! Shane quickly pulled her against him trembling the whole time. Madeline gently ran her fingers through his hair than over the muscles in his chest and stomach. "Darling what's wrong?" He held her tightly not wanting to let go. The scent of her freshly shampooed hair smelled amazing, "Horrible dream. I'm ok…look I'm going to go get some air ok?" Madeline nodded sadly as Shane stood pulling on some pants. "Don't be long honey." She whispered as he walked out.

Rick sat on the porch looking at the night sky when Shane came running out before puking in the bushes. With a frown Rick walked over to his best friend nervously, "Shane you all right?" Shane stood up rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand before looking at Rick, "I'm ok." Rick knew that was a straight up lie. He stood without his shirt out trembling like a nervous wreck. "Shane I know you. Now come over here and sit down." Rick gently led Shane to the swing before sitting down beside him. The sat in silence for a few moments before Rick spoke, "Please…talk to man. I can help" Shane looked up finally, "It was the most horrible nightmare I have ever had! Madeline and Emily were…one of them. I couldn't…I can't think about it. My sweet little Emily…was one of them and Maddy…" Rick watched in horror as Shane actually started to cry. He gently rubbed Shane' shoulder, "Shane it was just a nightmare. Nothing will happen to our girls. You have protected them for a long time now and they are alive and well. Shane I remember the day I found you all Madeline looked happier than I had ever seen her and that was because of you. Come on man you have to be strong now and realize that it was a dream. Madeline depends on us to be the strong ones." Shane took a deep breath looking up with a nod. "Your right. It was just a dream. God damn it felt so real though." Rick nodded sadly, "Unfortunately those are the worst."

They sat in silence a few moments longer. Shane had slowly begun to calm. He felt like he needs a shot of tequila to even out his nerves. Rick looked at him with a smile, "Shane tell me about the day I got shot. What all happened? I know that's when you and Madeline started getting closer. Please I want to know everything." Shane looked at him with a small frown before running a hand through his thick hair, "Well…I sent Leon to tell Lori and I went to find Madeline. She was working that day at the dance studio. She had the 3-4 year old ballet class of ankle bitters…" Shane slowly went through the story reliving every small detail…

_Shane walked into the ballet studio nervously. He dreaded telling Madeline that her father had been shot. This would kill her! Shane had been head over heels in love with Madeline for the past year. She had finally turned 18 and was considering asking Rick if he could date her. Shane knew that she felt something for him too. Every time she would look at him her eyes had this look in her eyes that she gave no one else. In ways he felt confused about his feelings. He had never loved someone like he did her. Shit he knew everything about her! When she would hug him it felt like electricity went through his body. Madeline herself acted as though she didn't want to pull away from him either._

_Then there was that Sunday at church when she put her hand over his and kept it there for a long time. How they did not get caught was beyond Shane. In King County everyone went to church. Whether or not you believed in god or not was your own business but your ass better be in a pew on Sunday. Shane always sat with Rick and his family. That day Madeline sat on his left side. Rick sat on her other side as usual. Madeline never sat near her mother. It truly was Rick that Madeline cherished the most. Shane could freely admit that Rick felt the same way for her. Sure Rick loved Carl to death but Madeline was his pride and joy. Anyway, as the preacher did his thing (which most of the time Shane didn't really listen anyway. He was there to keep up appearances and be close to Madeline.) Madeline's hand fell on top of his. Shane about jumped but didn't. He glanced at Rick to see if he could see what was happening. Rick sat looking at the preacher with the glazed expression on his face. Shane smiled slightly before turning his hand over gripping Madeline's hand. Madeline smiled slowly looked over at Shane. His dark eyes bore into hers before he too smiled. Madeline gently rubbed small circles on his hand. This was the most they had ever done especially in public. Shane was thankful Katy had stayed at home claiming she had a headache. The bitch hadn't been over to his house in days. He hoped it stayed that way. _

_Madeline didn't remove her hand from his until the preacher dismissed everyone. As they stood she looked at Shane with a gentle smile as Carl came lopping over. "Madeline will you take me and Charlie to the arcade? Dad gave me money! I'll buy you a milk shake! Oh please Madeline!" Madeline smiled petting her little brother's head, "Sure Carl. Go wait in my car ok?" Carl nodded running off. Madeline turned her attention back to Shane, "See you soon." She said sweetly before wrapping her arms around him. Her lips grazed his neck placing a soft kiss on his skin. Shane froze. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to pull her into his arms and begin kissing her. He felt the beginning of an erection coming on. "Oh fuck what a place for this to happen." He though darkly. He looked at Madeline as she grinned and walked off to her brother who was sitting in her Volkswagen beetle with another little boy._

_Shane thought on that memory as he walked into the ballet studio. A bunch of little girls in tutus were twirling all over the place. He looked around and finally spotted Madeline helping a little blond girl with a twirl. Shane smiled looking at her. Damn she was beautiful. Her curly hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she was dressed in tight legging and a purple tshirt. _

_Madeline looked up from little Anna to see Shane standing at the door in his police uniform. She frowned; it wasn't time for him to be off work yet. He looked amazing standing there and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. Something on his face worried her though. "Girls that's enough for the day." She said with a gentle smile as the little girls went to their mothers and left. Shane walked over with the same worried expression on his face. He still had on all of his gear and bullet proof vest which made this even more odd. If he had just been coming by to see her he would have taken all that off. "Shane what's wrong?" He looked at her holding out his hand, "Maddy you got to come with me. Your dad…" Madeline's mouth dropped and she instalnty broke into tears, "Is he dead?" Shane shook his head, "Darlin he's in surgery. Your mom and Carl are already headed that way." He stepped forward pulling Madeline against him. She cried into his chest for what seemed like forever. "He's gonna be fine baby. It's your dad we're talkin about."_

_When they arrived at the hospital Shane held her hand as they walked into the room. Rick lay hooked up to numerous monitors and iv's. Madeleine put a hand over her mouth before letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. Lori sat in the corner balling while Carl sat in the chair motionless. Madeline walked to her father's bedside placing a gentle kiss on Rick's forehead. "Oh daddy please don't die. I'm here daddy. I'm here. Your baby doll is here." She squeezed his hand before sitting down at his bedside. Shane stood in the corner watching her quietly. This was murder for him. Over the past year he had fallen for this girl he had dealt with a lot of pain. He watched her go to prom with some clueless asshole that broke her heart. It was Shane who she called at 10pm crying saying that the boy had tried to make her fuck him and was stranded all alone. She hadn't called Rick or Lori she called him…she wanted him there. When he got to her she sat in her blue prom dress looking lost and alone. He took her home with him until she was calm enough to go home. Shane was pissed! That little fucker had almost raped her now he would pay! Shane actually got Leon to go plant pot in the kids car and Shane sat around until he had the chance to bust the kid for possession. _

_Lori's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Shane I got to get home and cook some dinner. Will you bring Madeline home?" Shane nodded looking back at Madeline who had walked to the window. When Lori had left Shane walked behind Madeline gently wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed the exposed part of her neck. Madeline turned looking at him with teary eyes, "Come here darlin." He whispered as she snuggled her face against him. "Maddy…" She looked up and pressed her lips to his. He didn't have the will to fight her off. This was after all what he wanted. The kiss was short but long enough for Shane to fall deeper in love with her. "We better get goin baby." He whispered against her lips. "Go on I'll meet you at the elevator." Madeline nodded kissing him once more before kissing Rick, "I'll see you tomorrow daddy." She whispered and walked out. Shane stood quietly before waling to Rick, "Brother don't kill me for that when you wake up. Rick if you can hear me please remember this. I love Madeline and I won't hurt her. Rick I have been in love with her for so long man. I promise I will treat her like a princess." _

Rick smiled as Shane told him the story. "You kept your promise." Shane looked at him nodding with a smile. "Things seemed so much different than. Rick nodded happily. Even though the world was in a fucked up mess Rick felt content at the moment. Shane looked at his friend for a moment, "Rick I need to tell you something." Rick looked at Shane's whose brown eyes looked even more worried. "Yea?" Shane took a breath, "Madeline wants another baby." Rick frowned, "What did you say?" Shane shrugged, "I told her not now. Emily needs to be a little older." Rick smiled. Shane was right. A baby would be nice but right now wasn't the time. "Why don't you get back in there with her. Madeline will think you ran off." Shane smiled standing up, "Yeah I am her security blanket or teddy bear…your choice." Rick laughed at Shane walked into the house.

Rick sighed taking a deep breath before leaning back on the swing. Shane had grown up a lot since all this started. He thought about the day he really realized Shane was in love with Madeline. It was the day Carl got shot,

"_Lori and Madeline had been brought to the farm by Maggie. Both were in tears and clung to Rick as they walked into Carl's room. Madeline stayed in his arms while Lori went to Carl. She laid her head on his chest sobbing. "Oh daddy this is horrible!" Rick nodded rubbing tears from his own, "It's going to be ok baby doll." Madeline sobbed quietly before looking up, "Daddy where is Shane?" Rick stroked her face, "He went with Otis to get medical supplies so Herschel can do the surgery." Rick noticed the look of fear go through his daughter's eyes. He placed his hands of either side of her face, "Shane will come back. He's strong and you know he will come home to you." Madeline nodded sobbing a little harder. She was still pregnant than and the thought of losing her brother and fiancé was killing her._

_Madeline sat on the porch until she saw lights coming up the driveway. She stood quickly walking down the steps until she knew it was Shane getting out of the truck. He looked at her with a smile. Madeline burst into tears running to him. Rick stepped out of the house as Madeline jumped into Shane's arms. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in months. Shane gently stroked her face. His hand rested on her pregnant belly. Shane dropped to his knees pressing soft kisses to her stomach. Rick frowned realization finally hitting him that Madeline was carrying Shane Walsh's child and they were in love. _

_Rick had gone back into Carl's bedroom to rip the thoughts of Madeline and Shane from his head. Moments later Herschel came in carrying the medical supplies. "I can do the surgery now," Madeline and Shane walked into the room. His arm was around her waist as she looked at Herschel. "Please take some of my blood. I know you need more and daddy can't give anymore." Herschel looked at the pregnant girl in front of him. He smiled gently at her. She was a beauty in a horrible predicament. Already he could tell that Shane was bad news. Poor Madeline was carrying his child and destined to be his bride. Herschel gently touched her hand, "I can take a pint but no more. That baby needs as much of you as possible. When I am done with your brother I want to check you to sweetheart." Madeline nodded with a smile. _

_The surgery was taking a long time! Rick felt completely on edge. He walked through the house trying to occupy him mind. "Feel him move?" Rick turned at the sound of Shane's voice. He walked into the living room where Madeline sat on Shane's lap. Her head rested on his shoulder while Shane's hand rubbed gently across her stomach. "How do you know it's a boy?" Madeline questioned a small smile forming on her face. Shane grinned feeling the baby move again, "I just know it." Madeline laughed before yawning, "You're such a liar." Shane looked up at Rick walked in. Madeline too sat up straighter, "Daddy have you heard anything on Carl?" Rick shook his head sadly. "Still in surgery." Shane sighed, "Come on darlin try to rest. Your feet are already swellin." Madeline nodded before lying her head on Shane's shoulder and slowly drifting off to a slumber._

_Shane looked at Rick, "The baby is movin a lot. I don't know how he has enough room to move in there." Rick smiled. "He won't know what to do when he comes out and stretches freely." Shane laughed. "Especially if he's tall like I am." Rick leaned back in the chair. He felt kind of silly talking about babies. In a way he wanted to tell Shane and Madeline to get their heads screwed on straight and not be worrying so much about if the baby was a boy or girl. They needed to realize what a risk they are putting themselves in. But he couldn't say that to Madeline. This baby and Shane was the only things that kept her going…how could he deny his princess any bit of happiness?"_

Shane walked into Emily's room to check on her. He had to know his baby girl was ok before he went back to bed. When he walked in she sat in her crib playing with her feet. "Hey darlin what are you doing awake?" Shane asked with a smile. Emily looked up at him with a big grin. She was starting to cut teeth and one had already come through. Emily held up her little arms to Shane, "Dada!" He gently picked her up holding her against his chest. Her little fingers went right to his necklace and started to tug. Shane laughed, "You always go for that huh? Little miss fingers. God I love you! Please don't go changin on me." Emily yawned snuggling closer to her father. Shane sighed rocking her in his arms until she drifted back off to sleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before placing her back in her crib.

When he got back into his and Madeline's room he pulled Madeline into his arms. She yawned before sleepily wrapping her arms around her husband. "Shane you ok?" He nodded kissing her lips. "I'm perfect darlin." Madeline smiled kissing the sensitive spot on his neck that always got him turned on, "You want to fuck me?" Shane smiled feeling her rub against his thigh, "In the morning darlin I just want to hold you right now." Madeline nodded with a happy grin, "Always so romantic Shane. That's why I love you." Shane smiled as she snuggled against his chest. He watched as her blue eyes closed and he thought about her wanting another baby. For some reason the thought of another baby didn't sound too bad.


	19. Chapter 19

(To all my lovely readers: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and follows! You all are awesome! Keep them coming it keeps me motivated to continue writing. If you all have any ideas or anything shoot me an email lulu9994 . In the subject line just put idea for story. Any ideas would be awesome. Also this chapter is a little on the mature side. I hope you all enjoy!)

Shane woke up the next morning feeling a little better than he had around 2am. He turned placing his arm where Madeline was supposed to be but she wasn't. Shane sighed he was hoping to get some time in with her before another day got started. With a groan he got up and walked down the stairs. Madeline sat in the kitchen feeding Emily applesauce. Shane raised an eyebrow when he looked at Emily. She was wearing a small hat with a little mesh see through veil over her eyes. "What did you do to our baby?" He said with a smile as he sat down beside Madeline. "Isn't it cute? Nana had made this for me when I was around Emily's age. She found a lot of my toys upstairs in that attic." Shane laughed slightly remembering seeing Madeline wear this hat. Shane leaned over kissing Madeline's shoulder. When he noticed the chill bumps on her arms he was satisfied. "Shane you know what happens when you do that." Madeline said with a small smile. Shane nodded leaning back, "Well you will just have to wait until your mom or dad shows back up to baby sit. I was thinkin darlin we could go do something in that field of wild flowers." Madeline grinned her cheeks turning red as a loud voice came from the living room…

"I told you to leave me alone!" Carl's voice was angry and loud. Shane pulled Emily out of her high chair and followed Madeline into the other room where Rick and Lori stood looking at Carl with horrified expressions. Rick was getting angry quickly, "Carl I told you to stay close to the house! Why were you in the woods?" Carl's eyes were filled with almost rage as he looked at his parents, "Because I fucking wanted to!" Lori stepped back looking almost afraid, "Where is your sister? I told you to stay with her!" Carl rolled his eyes, "She's probably fucking Shane somewhere. God damn she's been doing it forever and you 2 were two dumb to see it." Shane's mouth dropped as he looked at Madeline who looked shocked beyond belief. Carl had never said anything like this before. Rick was furious! Madeline could see him trembling. "What did you say little man? You think because you're a teenager now you can talk to us however you want? Well guess again! Your sister never talked to us like this and you aren't either!" Carl glared at Rick, "You always care more about Madeline. I know you don't give a god damn about me!" Lori stood looking at her baby boy with a heart broken expression, "Carl please…baby we love you so much!" Carl noticed Madeline and Shane standing in the door way. He looked at them coldly than back at his parents, "You two let your daughter marry someone who doesn't care to kill someone when they get in his way. Yeah Shane I seen you let Katy get eaten by that walker." Madeline looked at Shane a little surprised. Everyone knew Katy had gotten eaten but the full details hadn't come out. Honestly she didn't care if Shane Katy die or not. The bitch was out of line anyway. Shane frowned, "You don't know the details Carl so stay out of it." Rick nodded, "I think you need to chill your heels little boy." Carl turned storming up the stairs.

Lori looked at Madeline who still hadn't said anything. Madeline looked at her parents, "What in the devil was that about?" Rick shrugged, "We asked where he was and Carl went ballistic." Shane rolled his eyes, "Jesus." Rick nodded walking into the other room with. Shane handed Emily to Lori than looked back at Madeline, "I'll go talk to him." Madeline and Lori both nodded as Shane followed Rick.

Madeline meanwhile, walked up the stairs to Carl's room. She knocked on the door gently before walking in. Carl sat on his bed looking coldly at the wall. "Carl?" He looked up at her with an angry glare, "What do you want? I figured you would be sucking Shane's cock by now." Madeline winced at the acidity in his voice. He had never spoken to her like this, "Carl what is going on with you?" Carl glared angrily at his all to perfect sister. "I finally figured it out! You have always been dad's favorite. I always wondered why he treated you a little better than me." Madeline looked sadly at Carl, "Carl he didn't favor me." Carl laughed, "Oh you got to be shitting me! Madeline he would leave work early to go to your dance recitals or soft ball games. He never once did that for me! If you wanted something you got it! Dad said you would be somebody someday. If that's the way dad wanted it that was the way it was going to be! I was always falling behind and he didn't do shit! Shane was the same way! I see why he favored you now. All he wanted was to fuck you and when he knocked you up he had to stay with you! You know the way he used to be. He was the biggest womanizer in King County. Yet you excuse all the bad things go and spread your legs for him." Madeline shuttered stepping back as Carl stood up. He was taller than her now stood over her. "Carl that is enough! I love Shane and he loves me! Dad loves you!" Carl laughed, "No we aren't done yet!" Madeline went to walk away but Carl grabbed her, "I said we wasn't done!" Madeline yanked her arm away. The spot he grabbed her was already beginning to bruise. "I said we were! Now stop it!" Madeline was shocked when Carl slapped her hard on the right cheek. Her hand went to her face before looking at Carl who even looked shocked. She turned bolting from the room and down the stairs.

When Madeline ran into the kitchen her parents and Shane sat at the table talking. They looked up at Madeline but froze when they saw the angry bruise on her face and arm. Shane stood instantly, "What the fuck happened?" He reached Madeline gently touching the bruise on her cheek, "Madeline?" He questioned again his eyes full of anger. She looked at her father who looked angry too. "Carl…he hit me. I tried to talk to him and when I wanted to leave he grabbed my arm than hit me." Shane started to leave the room but Madeline grabbed him, "Shane no." She whimpered as Rick stood up. Shane turned to his friend angrily, "Man you better do something about this!" Rick nodded, "Oh I am!" He said coldly before walking up the stairs.

Madeline walked out of the house quickly with Shane behind her. "I can't believe Carl done that." Madeline said sadly as she sat down in the wild flower field Shane had mentioned earlier. Shane slowly sat down beside her, "I know. He threw me off too. How's your face baby?" Madeline gently touched the spot that was slowly fading. "A little sore." Shane frowned sadly before leaning over pressing his lips to the spot. Madeline shivered under his touch. Shane smiled kissing her again, "I love that I still give you chill bumps." Madeline pushed him back before climbing on top of him. She slowly began to suck on his neck making Shane's hips press into her. "I think I give you chill bumps too." She whispered before kissing him softly. It still amazed her how he could turn her on with just a touch. "How much time do you think we have?" She asked as Shane began to undress. "They won't come lookin for us. I think everyone has figured out when we go off together it means leave us alone." Madeline nodded as she climbed back on him kissing his still toned chest. Shane groaned as her hand grazed his erection. "Darlin get up here." He whispered. Madeline shook her head kissing her way down to his crotch before taking him fully into her mouth. She smiled when she felt his body tense. "Fuck yes baby." He whispered running his fingers through her hair. Madeline looked up at Shane innocently as she licked up his length. His brown eyes were full of lust as he looked at her sucking him. This girl was going to be the death of him. He was glad her sex drive rivaled his own. "All right darlin my turn." He said gently pulling her up to him. Madeline smiled as he began kiss her neck before reaching her lips. The kiss was long and hard. He kissed her until her lips were red and swollen. "Shane please…I want you." She whispered against his lips. Shane smiled. He loved when she begged him to make love to her. It made his male ego even happier. "Soon darlin" He whispered laying her back into the soft grass before spreading her legs with one hand. "You want me to make you scream?" He whispered as he kissed his way down her stomach. Madeline moaned feeling his thumb rubbing her clit. "Do I have a choice?" She whimpered with a smile. Shane laughed lightly, "good answer." He soon replaced his thumb with his tongue. Madeline shivered resisting the urge to push her hips into his face. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him Madeline was glad he had other girls before him. Thanks to those girls he knew how to please her. "Baby please…" She whimpered looking down at Shane. His brown eyes rolled up to meet her blue ones. He grinned slightly before licking her once more than adding a finger inside of her. Madeline snapped her head back and pushing her hips against him. Shane laughed holding her down with one hand. "That's it darlin…I know what you like." Madeline felt his mouth continuing it's assault on her body. "Shane I'm about to cum." She cried tugging at his hair. Shane smiled working his tongue only on her clit and ramming his fingers in her faster. Madeline felt her body giving away as Shane drove her over the edge. He slowly raised up while Madeline recovered from her orgasm. He rubbed his mouth before looking down at his wife, "You want me again?" Madeline nodded frantically, "Yes please." Shane smiled easing himself into her tight body. "God damn your tight." He moaned into her hair. Madeline took a deep breath as he stretched her. Even though they had sex numerous time a week he still had to stretch her every time. Shane slowly made love to her wanting this moment to last for a long time. This was the only time he could forget about the shape their lives were in and just focus on making love to Maddy. Madeline clung to his shoulders kissing every part of his skin she could get her lips on. As her lips locked on his neck Shane groaned. She had found that spot that drove him over the edge. He knew it wouldn't last much longer when Madeline's walls began to clench around him. "Yes darlin. Cum for me again angel." Shane whimpered into her ear fighting his own orgasm. Madeline couldn't take it! His body was driving her over the edge and now his sexy voice whispered into her ear. She felt her own orgasm washing over her as Shane groaned before spilling into her. Madeline sighed happily as he collapsed on top of her. She ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "Shane that was amazing." He smiled slowly getting off of her to pull on his clothes, "Always is darlin." Madeline grinned pulling on her own clothes. As much as she hated to admit it she they had to get back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Time passed slowly for everyone. Seasons came and went without much thought now. Everyone seemed to change in their own little ways. Carl finally was over his rebellious teenage angst and turned out to be an asset after all. Carol slowly eased the pain of Sophia's loss. Daryl and Jenny had fallen hard for each other and actually made a pretty decent couple. Any hope of things going back to "normal" had vanished and the new common thought was "The way things are is the way things are."

One morning Emily, who was now 4, lay lazily on her stomach watching the grass grow. The days were slow. There was no where to go and nothing pressing for her to do. That is until Lori came and scolded her for not working on her school lessons. Everyone seemed to realize that Emily was far smarter than she needed to be. Emily sighed as she tried to catch a ladybug that happened to crawl up her arm. This was her world playing outside and catching ladybugs. She had to stay close to the house or her parents would be dreadfully angry. The less trouble she got herself into the better. However, trouble always seemed to find her. Rick was the one who bailed her out of most instances. "Shane don't fuss she's just like you." He would tell her father with a smirk when she done something wrong. It was rare that her father was angry with her though. It was normally her mother or granna Lori that seemed to catch her at her worst.

The sounds of Madeline playing the piano made Emily sit up quickly. She loved hearing her mother play the piano even thought it was old and out of tune. Madeline promised she would tech her to play as soon as her wee little hands were a little bigger. Emily grinned before running to the house letting the screen door slam behind her. "Emily don't run in the house." Lori's voice called out gently. Emily scrunched up her nose before walking into the living room where her mother sat. Madeline smiled as Emily came to stand beside her with a small smile on her face. Her little girl was growing up too fast. She resembled her father in so many ways. Her eyes and hair was as dark as Shane's. However, she was small and had the same curly hair as Madeline.

"Damn piano." Emily was torn from her dreamy thoughts as Shane walked into the room. His eyes looked tired as Madeline stood with a small smile on her face. She looked at Shane closely. Unlike her father who was starting to look older Shane still looked as young as he did before the outbreak happened. "What's wrong with you?" Madeline asked gently before kissing her husband. "Things seriously outta tune. It needs to be put out of its misery." Emily shook her head quickly, "No daddy I want to play it first before you burn it." Madeline raised an eyebrow before looking at Shane who was grinning. "Uh huh…I see what you two talk about now." Shane smiled pulling Emily into his arms, "I thought that was between me and you?" Emily giggled, "I forgot." Shane nodded kissing her forehead, "Tattle tale."

About that time Daryl walked in, "Shane there's some guy in the field headed this way. He don't look like no walker." The look of amusement on Emily and Shane's faces went away instantly. He sat her down with a sigh before getting his gun and heading outside. Madeline quickly walked out followed by her mother and grandmother who had Emily by her side. Rick and Shane stood with their guns pointed right at what looked like a young man. "You bit?" Rick yelled out. The man stopped walking about 20 yards away and stood deathly still. He didn't respond. Rick lowered his gun. Shane gave him a "what the hell are you thinking" expression. The man stepped 2 steps forwarded. This time it was Shane who stepped closer, "He asked you a question. Answer now or I'll shoot you." Daryl stood ready to shoot an arrow on the porch. His eyes narrowed on the stranger darkly. No one trusted strangers much anymore…with the exception of Rick. "No I'm not bit! Don't shoot!" Madeline took a relaxed breath. She didn't want Emily to see Shane blow someone away right in front of her. Rick smiled gently before glancing at Shane, "Put the gun down." Shane starred at Rick as though he was the biggest dumbass known to man, "Are you crazy man? You don't know this guy" Rick glared at him. "I said put it down Shane he's a kid!" Shane laughed darkly glancing back at Madeline who had picked Emily up. Emily's dark eyes met her fathers before he looked back to Rick, "Yeah and so was Justin and Randall." Rick turned to Shane temporarily forgetting the kid with his hands held up. "Yeah and you took care of them." The expression on Shane's face read nothing but anger. Justin and Randall's deaths were justified. "Whatever you say man." He said hatefully as Rick turned to the stranger. "You can come closer. What's your name? Put your hands down you look like a fool." The boy stepped closer quickly doing as he was told. "Michael." Rick nodded, "Well Michael why don't you come in" Michael nodded nervously trying to ignore the bigger man a few feet away shooting him death glares and the nervous looks of the people on the porch.

As he followed behind Rick he surveyed the ladies on the porch. All of them looked uneasy as he came closer. His eyes stopped on the youngest. She was holding a little girl with curly hair. Her blue eyes were focused on him with a untrusting gaze. The other women looked at him closer before an older woman stepped closer, "Would you like a drink son?" Michael nodded, "Yes ma'am that sounds nice." The woman smiled, "Don't call me ma'am my name is Rosemary."

Everyone sat quietly at the table as Rick talked to Michael about what happened to bring him here. "I had a group. We were a couple miles from here and got ambushed by walkers. I was the only one that got away." Daryl frowned, "So there's no more of you?" Michael shook his head, "Just me." Rick looked thoughtful but didn't say anything. Madeline sat quietly beside Shane who was holding Emily now. His death glare was still clearly visible. Emily looked from her parents to her grandparents carefully. Lori bore that same expression as her mother and Rick was calm as can be. It was her father's reaction that made Emily uneasy. She knew he was angry and since they shared the same hot temper knew that if this guy said the wrong thing all hell would break loose. Rick cleared his throat looking at the group, "Well Michael we have room why don't you stay here for a while?" Shane sat up quicker, "Rick man you don't even know this guy. He could have made up that whole walker story." Michael looked at Shane nervously, "Uh what? NO! I would never make something like that up! You're crazy!" Shane sat Emily down before quickly standing up. Madeline stood putting an arm around his middle. "Shane no" She said softly. He turned looking into his wife's gently eyes than at Emily who sat with wide eyes looking at him. Rick looked again at Michael, "Your welcome to stay. Madeline show him to a empty room dear." Shane glared at Rick harder. First he lets some random ass stranger just stay than has Madeline wait on him. This would make for an interesting conversation later.

Michael stood following Madeline from the dinning room. He smiled at her. She was beautiful! Madeline quietly showed him to a spare bedroom at the end of the hallway on the first floor. "Bathroom is down the hall. Go easy on the hot water." He nodded smiling, "Thank you. You don't remember me do you?" Madeline frowned shaking her head, "Should I?" He nodded, "We went to high school together. We never talked or anything. I was on the basketball team. My last names Gregory. You are Madeline Grimes right?" Madeline stepped back, "its Madeline Walsh now." Michael frowned, "Your married to Shane aren't you? What a waste." Madeline looked highly offended now. "Excuse me! That is very rude!" She hissed before storming out of the room.

She quickly walked into the living room where Rick sat talking to Shane. They both looked up when she came in with the look of "fury" on her face. "Darlin?" Shane questioned gently. "Just thought you should know dad that Michael guy he's from King County. I went to high school with him. The little worm had to remind me." Rick looked shocked at the acidity in Madeline's normally kind voice. "Why are you angry?" Madeline all but yelled, "He's a douche bag!" She looked at Shane who was looking less than amused at Rick before storming out.

Michael hearing the whole thing walked outside quietly to where Emily sat on her swing. "Hi shorty." He said softly. Emily looked up frowning, "Who you calling shorty? You aren't to tall yourself there pal." Michael laughed, "Wow you remind me of this little girl from a book I read once. Have you ever heard of To kill a Mockingbird? It may be a little old for you." Emily stood, "My nana reads that to me all the time. I know I act like Scout Finch. They all tell me all the time." She surveyed the expression of surprise on Michael's face. Clearly he wasn't expecting this little kid to know what he was talking about. "Well I guess you are pretty smart for a 5 year old." He said gently. Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm 4 thank you very much and don't call me shorty!" She stormed to the house in a huff.

"PAPA! DADDY! THE NEW GUY IS GOING TO GET IT! HE'S A BUTT HEAD!" Emily yelled as soon as she slammed the screen door. Rick and Shane quickly walked to wear Emily stood looking furious. "What did he do muffin?" Shane asked gently knowing she was angry. "He called me shorty and he's a jerk! I'm going to kick him." Shane smiled gently picking her up, "All right calm down killer. As appealing as it sounds to knock his lights out you may not want to." Emily glanced at Rick, "Why not daddy? I know you want to. Is it because papa is a control freak?" Rick frowned, "hey!" Emily grinned, "Just kidding." Shane smiled, "No because like I was saying even though it is appealing lets give him time to mess up." Emily's mouth made a small O. "good idea." She said with an evil grin. Rick sighed shaking his head. This little girl was too much like her father. Sure she could be sweet as pie and be a love bug but there was time she could be the worst little tyrant around.

"Who's the new guy?" Rick turned to see Carl, who had been out hunting, walk in giving Michael the customary glare. "His names Michael and he's going to be staying with us now." Carl rolled his eyes, "Great another psycho." Shane was pleased that Carl had the same reaction. Lately the kid had definently been taking his own and not believing in the same things Rick or anyone else for that matter did. Sometimes Carl seemed to be the sanest one of the bunch. He didn't believe in fairytales like heaven or hell anymore. That was for children and old ladies not a sane minded human. Carl was all about the facts. "Don't waste my time with bull shit or fiction I don't have the time for it." He said over and over again when his mother would try to reason with him on God's plan. "God's plan…What plan mom? To watch us all suffer and turn into mindless moaning walker freaks? No _loving _god would do that. To me there is no god!" He said angrily one evening leaving Lori in tears. Rick didn't seem to mind how Carl was though. He got stuff done when he said it would be and was decent at hunting and taking care of things.

Carl walked into the kitchen where his mother, Madeline, and Carol were cooking dinner. Madeline smiled handing her little brother who now stood lots taller than her a drink, "Get anything good?" Carl nodded, "A deer. Say Madeline when did dad start an orphanage for stragglers?" Madeline smiled meeting her brother's icy blue gaze. "Carl you know dad has always been this way. I don't like Michael though. Something about him gives me the creeps." Carl nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him. Stay close to Shane." Madeline nodded gently kissing her brothers cheek as Rosemary sat down, "I swear you two are getting paranoid. Michael is just a boy." Madeline turned, "I went to high school with him. He is a creep nana." Carl nodded darkly, "Yea he used to sale knock off Pokémon cards out of the trunk of his car like he was some badass or something. Weird"

After dinner that night Rosemary went out to put out some clothes on the line. The sun had set and it was actually pleasant to be out doors now. Humming quietly to herself she hung piece after piece of clothing. All of a sudden a small rustle caught her attention. Rosemary stood blinking nervously as she looked behind her. Thankfully nothing was there. "Oh these old nerves" she said with a small laugh before going back to her laundry. Her happiness was short lived when a set on teeth sunk into her shoulder.

The sound of a scream went through the night air like a bullet. Daryl who was on watch quickly jumped up as Shane and Rick ran out. "did you hear that?" Shane asked nervously. There was another scream. Rick's face went white. "MOM!" He took off toward the clothes line with Shane and Daryl on his heels. As he reached where his mother was to his horror a walker was on her. Shane quickly pulled out his pistol firing a shot right into the walkers head. Rick quickly knelt down looking at his bleeding mother. "Oh god…mom no! Shane go get Madeline quick she may be able to do something." Shane frowned glancing at the internal organs that were slowly slipping out of his friend's mother. "Rick." He said as gently as possible as Madeline, Jenny, and Andréa raced up. Madeline's mouth fell and tears instantly burst down her cheeks. "Oh god!" Shane looked at his wife sadly before gently pulling her against him. Madeline trembled as she watched her father sit with tears running down his cheeks. Rosemary gasped and cried out in pain. "End this son." She whispered gently. Rick looked at her with petrified eyes, "Mom it's ok you are going to be fine." She shook as a seizure came over her. "Rick she's suffering" Shane whispered gently. Daryl took his pistol out and met Rick's eyes, "I'm sorry brother." He looked down at Rosemary whose eyes were in the back of her head than at Madeline who was sobbing. "Shane hold her." Madeline pressed her face against Shane's chest as the sound of a bullet pierced the night air.

Morning light poured through Emily's bedroom window. She sat up yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Something was odd…the house was really quiet. Normally when she woke up everyone was already up making noise and going about their day. Carefully she picked up her favorite stuffed lamb and slid out of bed. She slowly walked into her parent's room to see if they were asleep. The already made bed let her know she wasn't. Emily sighed walking to the stairs making sure she didn't trip over her long night gown.

As she went from room to room she was shocked to find no one in the kitchen cooking. Finally she walked into the living room and there everyone was sitting with grim expressions on their faces. Carl stood by the window; his black hair falling in to his eyes. The expression on his face was unreadable. Lori sat with a look of horror and exhaustion etched all over her face. Rick had his head down in his hands not moving a muscle. Emily frowned looking at her mother and father for any sign of what was going on. Madeline's eyes were puffy and red obviously she had been crying. Emily walked quickly to Shane who looked exhausted too. "Daddy? What's going on?" Shane looked at Madeline who began to cry again. Emily frowned nervously noticing her grandmother was not there. "Where's Nana?" (to be continued)


	21. Chapter 21

Shane sat quietly for a moment just looking at his little girl. Her eyes looked confused as she glanced around the room again. He looked to Madeline who hadn't spoken a word in hours than to Rick who had finally looked up. Rick's icy blue gaze was right on Shane. He was hoping that Shane would find a "gentle" way to tell Emily of her grandmother's death. Hopefully he wouldn't be Shane and say something like, "Well darlin your grandmother died. Now don't start cryin." Shane took a breath before looking back to his daughter, "Emily we have to talk sweetie. Last night after you went to bed Nana went outside to do some laundry. She was attacked by a walker Emily." Emily's little mouth dropped as she looked at her father's tired face. "Will she be ok?" Shane sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be, "No sweetie. She died last night. Do you remember when I told you that if you are bitten or scratched nothing could be done? (Emily slowly nods) Well your nana was bit. I'm sorry baby but there was nothing we could do." Emily pressed her lips together, "Oh..." Shane held out his hand slowly, "You want to come sit with me?" Emily shook her head slowly, "No I'm just going to go lay down." She turned and quickly ran from the room leaving everyone in silence.

Shane stood. "Well I guess we aren't as safe as we thought." He said icily looking at Rick before walking out of the house. Madeline knew right away Shane blamed Rick for this. If Rick had taken the extra security measure Shane wanted to try things could have been different and Rosemary would still be alive. Madeline took a few shaky breathes looking at her father. She stood quickly walking out the house before she had a nervous breakdown. Staying in that house for the moment would be murder.

Madeline took off through the woods not knowing where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away from everyone. She needed alone time. As she ran angry voices caught her attention. She could tell Shane's right off. With a frown she quietly walked toward her husband's voice. When she finally saw him Shane stood in front of Dale who looked equally as angry. "You belong in this world Shane. It fits you. You're a monster now. I had you all wrong. When I first met you I thought you were really something." Shane laughed, "So you think I'm a monster huh? Well that's nice. Let me tell you somethin Dale. I am the way I am because I know I will survive. Look at you...your pretty much dead already." Dale's eyes widened as he backed up slowly, "I pity Madeline and little Emily. They will probably end up dead because of you. I pray that girl doesn't end up pregnant again." Madeline froze. She couldn't believe what Dale just said. She knew Shane would be furious now. His eyes widened and his face turned a few shades redder as he stepped forward, "I should kill you now. Don't you fucking talk about Madeline. I've kept that girl alive. She's the mother of my child and she isn't going to die. Let me tell you something Dale she loves me. She's not going to believe your crazy notion that I'm trying to kill her." Dale took a breath knowing he was in danger or meeting crazy Shane now. He took a few steps backward until he backed against a tree, "Now Shane I never said you were trying to kill her! But I know you killed Otis, Randall, and that Justin kid. I know the kind of man you are Shane Walsh. For the love of god don't have any more children. I have a good mind to go tell Madeline that you had your gun pointed right at Rick ready to shoot him that day in the woods." Shane's arms were trembling making the muscles look bigger. "I wouldn't kill Rick. He's my best friend. You tell her that old man you will regret it. Furthermore, just to piss you off I think I will go fuck Maddy every day until she is pregnant." Dale stood motionless before pulling a gun on Shane. "Are you going to make me kill you Shane?" Madeline's mouth fell open. She was in shock hearing the whole conversation but seeing Dale point a gun at Shane's chest yanked her out of her stupor. Shane stepped forward so his chest was right at the gun. "That's what it's gonna take." He said focusing every ounce of self control on not killing Dale with his bare hands. Dale slowly lowered the gun before slamming it in Shane's arms, "I may not have what it takes to survive much longer but at least I can say when this world went to shit I didn't let it take me down with it. I guess you were right Shane you can't play the good guy and expect to live." Shane laughed coldly before turning away from Dale. "Suit yourself."

Meanwhile, back at the house Carl walked up the stairs with every intention of taking a nap. This day had been too much to handle. Sure he was trying to be the hard ass and not act upset but deep down he was shaking with sorrow at losing his grandmother. "There really is no god." He hissed angrily. He had failed Carl so much. He took Sophia and now Rosemary. "I see why Shane is the way he is." He thought coldly as he walked past Emily's room but stopped when he saw his niece laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. Carl took a breath before knocking lightly on the door, "You ok shorty?" Emily looked up as Carl walked in. He looked as worn out as everyone else did. His shoulder length black hair was messy which was normally not the case for him. She shrugged as he lay his gun down before sitting on the floor, "It's not fair uncle Carl." Carl frowned as she climbed on his lap, "I know. Emily life is unfair now. I only wish you could have seen the world when everything was normal" Emily looked up at him with sad eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked so much like a little angel. "I don't know what normal is. This is normal." She whispered. Carl sighed. He gently held her rocking her softly, "I know baby. It will all be ok somehow..." He frowned when he said it though. "I sound like dad." Emily looked up, "I don't think Papa knows what he's talking about sometimes. Daddy makes more sense." Carl was shocked. He didn't expect Emily to have really been paying attention to what was going on between Rick and Shane. "He's just a optimist sweetie." Emily nodded, "Mommy is the same way. She thinks everything will go back to normal. It makes daddy so mad." Carl laughed, "Your daddy is too sure of himself sometimes. Well...I think we all are pumpkin. One thing's for sure, everyone will die. I will and so will your mom and dad but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the time we have together. Emi we all have different opinions on the world now but that shouldn't determine how we base our love for one and other. You understand?" Emily nodded. In some ways she didn't but for the most part she did. She knew Shane and Rick didn't see eye to eye hardly at all anymore. "Carl are daddy and papa still friends? We're they always like this?" Carl shook his head, "No. Before all this happened when things were normal they were best friends. They were partners at the police department. A lot of things were different." Emily nodded thinking about all of the old photos she had seen of her parents and grandparents. "Has mommy and daddy always been together?" Carl smiled knowing Emily knew all these answers anyway. "No. You know he's a lot older than her. However, I think deep down he always knew that she was meant for him. Your momma cared for him a long time before they were got together." Emily nodded snuggling her face against Carl's chest. His body was similar to Rick's so it felt like she was snuggling with him. "Was papa mad when he found out?" Carl shook his head, "A little I think. But he knew Madeline would be taken care of and she loved your dad so dad let it happen. I think he knew whatever happiness your mom could get out of the world she deserved." Emily looked up her eyes looking sleepy now, "Was you mad?" Carl smiled kissing her forehead, "A little. I didn't want her to get hurt but I made your dad promise he would be good to her. He hasn't let me down...never has. I don't care what the others say your daddy is a good man and had his head where it needs to be. Just promise me kiddo that you won't get lost in some fantasy world. You got to keep focused now." Emily nodded, "I promise." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. The world would somehow have to be good again. There was still good in it...Emily knew it. Now she just had to convince everyone else. But that would have to be done later...now it was nap time.

Meanwhile, Shane was walking angrily through the woods. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of something. "Shane." He turned to see Madeline looking at him with wide eyes...


	22. Chapter 22

Madeline stood looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes. The expression on her face let Shane know she had seen everything that happened with Dale. "Maddy…" she held a hand up silencing him with her icy blue glare. "You're going crazy again just like you did at Herschel's! I'm seeing it more and more every day Shane. It scares the hell out of me. I don't want to be scared of you again! What if Dale fucking shot you back there? Did you think about me or Emily when you decided to show your ass?" Shane blinked a few times before his face went red. She had really upset him now. Obviously Shane wasn't having the best of days and finding out that his wife was scared of him sent him over the edge. His face had a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger all mixed into one. He laughed darkly, "Great so your scared of me too huh? Wonderful… So you think I'm a loose cannon too? You think I'm gonna hurt you?" Madeline shook her head as Shane backed her against a tree. He looked even more opposing than ever right now. Madeline winced as he pinned her against the tree and himself. She honestly thought he was going to hit her or something. "Shane no…please I'm just saying…" His body pressed tighter against hers keeping her from running, "Whatever Madeline" He hissed angrily. She shivered as she looked into his eyes that were full of disgust and anger. "Shane…baby" He quickly moved away from her, "Just go to the house." He turned storming off into the opposite direction leaving Madeline alone and in tears.

Madeline didn't waste any time going back to the house. This was the first time ever that Shane had been actually almost cruel to her. The whole situation had her so shocked she didn't know what to say. This was something so out of character for him it left her speechless and unwilling to attempt to talk to anyone about it. Finally, after a few hours Rick walked into the room with concerned eyes, "What did he do?" Madeline turned to looked at her father sadly. His blue eyes looked worried as he sat down beside her. "How do you know it was him?" Rick sighed, "Instinct…intuition…the fact that you are starring out the window hugging Shane's pillow." Madeline frowned realizing she was holding Shane's pillow. "Good guess. We just had a really bad fight. I said some stuff I shouldn't have said to him and he lost his temper." Rick nodded rolling his eyes. Shane and his temper needed to get a hold of themselves. "Did he hurt you?" Madeline shook her head, "He kinda pinned me against a tree but it wasn't anything major." Rick's eyes looked cold now, "Hell no." Madeline jumped up, "DAD! Don't you dare do anything! He didn't hit me or anything. Leave it. Promise me." Rick stood walking from the room without another word. Madeline sighed laying down in a fit of anger. This day was going from bad to worse with each passing second.

The hours passed slower than molasses in winter time. Shane had spent the afternoon trying to get a grip on himself before he went back home. He hadn't planned on Madeline seeing everything she did. Nor did he plan on loosing his temper on her either. With a sigh he went back for the house but stopped when Rick called him into the barn. He walked in slowly to where Rick sat looking a little pissy. "What?" Shane asked coldly as he sat down. Rick smiled, "Oh I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Is that ok?" Shane nodded, "Sure why not? Every time we just talk one of us ends up with a black eye nowadays." Rick grinned, "Nah…no black eyes today. Say Shane will you hold this rail for me while I adjust a screw?" Rick asked with a smile. Shane frowned wondering what the heck Rick was up to. Rick didn't just fix things…he destroyed them than Shane was the one that fixed them. "Yeah sure." He mumbled as he put his hand on the bar but before he knew it Rick had ran around and had him handcuffed to the damn thing. "What the fuck man?" Shane asked coldly as Rick stood in front of him. "Well I got to have a talk with you about Madeline." Shane frowned. "What about Madeline?" Rick walked back to the radio he was messing with when Shane wondered into his trap. "She told me about what happened in the woods today. You hit her?" Shane's face went white than looked horrified. "You shittin me? You think I would hit her?" Rick shrugged, "I don't know why you do half the stuff you do anymore man. But I'm telling you if you hurt her again I will kill you. This time you will stay dead. But since you just scared the ever loving shit out of her I'm just going to torture you a bit." Shane started to laugh, "Oh hell don't bring out the GOGO'S CD." Rick looked at him with a frown, "Not quite. You remember when Kenny Chesney put out that song about those two people being in a fight and that dude goes to the bar with the bar tender whose wife died of cancer?" Shane frowned, "Yeah…we both said that song was depressing." Rick nodded turning the radio on with a sadistic grin, "Well…I think it fits you perfectly right now and maybe some of the lyrics will melt that fucking heart of stone you have seemed to develop." Shane rolled his eyes. He was slowly beginning to wonder why he still called Rick his best friend. It was getting weirder and weirder everyday with this man.

Rick made Shane listen to Kenny Chesney "The Good Stuff" for the next hour and a half. On the outside Shane just looked really annoyed but in all honestly Rick's little plan was working. At first Shane started tuning the lyrics out than after about 7 or 8 plays it was eating him alive. "Stupid song" he thought angrily.

"_'cause it's the first long kiss on a second date._

_Momma's all worried when you get home late.  
And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate,  
'cause your hands are shakin' so much.  
An' it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair.  
Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year  
An' askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up.  
Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."_

Shane rolled his eyes. How was a stupid song bringing him this far down? This was pathetic.

"_But I've been sober three years now,  
'cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey_

_Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl."_

"OK RICK! YOU MADE YOUR POINT! I'M A JACKASS!" Shane yelled angrily. Rick was leaning back casually but finally shut the song off to Shane's relief. "So you get what you have to do?" Shane nodded as Rick let him out of the handcuffs. "DUH! Captain obvious! I was going to apologize to her anyway. Now I'm going to tell her that yours a psycho." Rick nodded with a smile, "She probably already knows. Later Shane." Shane nodded walking out quickly, "Crazy Rick Grimes! That's the last time I go anywhere near you alone!" Shane yelled over his shoulder as he walked as quickly as possible to the house.

Madeline hadn't left her room all afternoon. She was too sad to. Plus whatever Rick was up to made her nervous beyond all reason. The sound of the bedroom door opening tore her mind from her thoughts. She turned and was relived to see Shane walk in. She smiled sadly resisting the urge to take off to him. "Shane please earlier I didn't mean you make me afraid. I mean the way you were back then scared me because it led up to Carl shooting you. Seeing you die was horrible! In all honestly I admire you. Not only because you're my husband but because your not a victim like everyone else here. You've saved my life more than once. With Randall and Justin you did what no one else would do because you knew they could hurt us. I'm not talking about the group I mean you and I baby. Today in the woods…seeing Dale point that gun at you scared the hell out of me. Shane I can't loose you again." He stood quietly looking at her while she spoke. All the reasons he loved her came flooding back to him and it wasn't because of Kenny Chesney or Rick. Shane quickly walked to Madeline and pulled her into his arms kissing her like he hadn't seen her in months. Madeline sighed into the kiss tightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. When Shane finally let her go he looked down at her with a smile, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Do you hate me?" Madeline shook her head, "Are you crazy? I could never hate you." Shane smiled happily than laughed, "Well your father is crazy." Madeline rolled her eyes, "Dead lord what did he do?" Shane held up his hand that still had red mark around it from the handcuffs. Madeline's eye widened in horror, "What did he do?!" Shane sat down on the bed pulling her on top of him, "Well he handcuffed me to a pole and made me listen to Kenny Chesney for an hour and a half. When I can I am smashing that cd." Madeline sighed rolling her eyes. Rick really was loosing it at points. "Do you think we finally drove him nuts?" Shane laughed, "Maybe." Shane looked at Madeline with a smile, "Remember that night he flooded the house?" Madeline giggled, "Yeah that was our unofficial first kiss." Shane smiled thinking back at the time. Those days seemed so much easier,

_It was a week after they had held hands in church. Rick had attempted to fix a plumbing problem and flooded the basement; which of course had him calling Shane begging him to come over at 11pm and see if he could fix it. Shane had laughed the whole way over barley able to stop at the thought of Rick flooding his house. _

_When he knocked on the door he was shocked when Madeline answered it. His heart stopped as his eyes met hers. Every since she had made it obvious to him that she felt something other than platonic feelings for him Shane couldn't wait to get his hands on her. However, part of him was saying this is wrong over and over again. Madeline smiled her angelic smile as he looked her over. "Hi Shane." She said softly before stepping forward and kissing his cheek. "Hi Maddy." He said happily as they continued to stare at each other. Shane had to fight the urge to pull her against him and start kissing her. Rick ruined the moment however, by walking in soaking wet. "Shane thank god!" Shane looked at Rick before busting into fits of laughter. "Oh hell Rick what have you done?" Rick frowned pointing at the basement. "I said the same thing. I hope you can fix it." Shane glanced down the basement steps to where the water was at the most an inch high. "Well if I cant you have an indoor swimming pool." Rick shook his head, "Lori won't go for that." Shane rolled his eyes before looking at Madeline who had handed her father a towel. "Good luck" She whispered as she followed them down the stairs._

_The whole time he was fixing Rick's hellacious disaster Shane found himself looking up at Madeline quite often. To his immense happiness she would usually be looking right back at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He had never wanted a woman so bad in his life! This was going to be so hard to hide this around Rick. If Rick knew all hell would break loose. _

_Madeline sat quietly watching Rick and Shane. Her father had his back turned so she could easily stare right back at Shane when he looked at her. She was in love with him regardless of the repercussions this could cause either of them. It was so clear to her now that he had feelings for her too. The way he held her hand at church confirmed it. Everything about him was captivating her. She loved the way he looked in his tight t-shirts making his muscles in his chest, arms, and stomach look amazing. "I think that's got it man" Shane's voice snapped Madeline out of her thoughts. Rick nodded looking relieved, "Thanks! I'll be right back. I'm gong to change." Shane nodded as Rick walked up the stairs. Once he was gone Shane walked over to Madeline slowly. He kneeled down in front of her gently grabbing on of her hands. "Maddy what's going on with us?" His deep brown eyes looked hopeful as he searched hers. Madeline leaned forward brushing her free hand against his cheek, "What do you want it to be?" Shane grinned fighting back every dirty thought he was having at the moment, "I've got a confession. I think I'm feeling something for you that I shouldn't and I think you are feeling the same way about me darlin." Madeline smiled. So he did want her. "I think you are correct officer." She said sweetly. He smiled at the teasing tone in her voice. She would probably be a dirty girl in bed. Shane slowly rose off the floor and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss didn't have time to get any better due to Rick waking down the steps. Shane pulled away slowly, "You'll get more later."_

Later that night Shane was stuck doing watch. Keeping watch at 2am in the middle of October was getting rough. The nights were getting colder and colder making it yucky to be outdoors. He would rather be curled up in bed with Madeline than sitting here looking off into the dark yard. Shane looked up to see Carl walk out. The look on the boys face told Shane that he was up to something. "What's up man?" Carl sat down across from Shane on the swing with an evil grin, "Got a business proposition for you." Shane leaned back causally, "And?" Carl smiled putting his hands together. "You and I kill Michael." Shane looked surprised he hadn't expected Carl to say that. "Do you realize what you just said?" Carl nodded eagerly, "The guy is dangerous Shane. He needs to be dealt with and if my father is to pussy than it's up to us. I don't like how he acts to Madeline when you aren't around. He could be a danger to any woman here. Dad's too soft to do it and I know you are Madeline's main protector." Shane nodded. The kid made sense. Shane took a breath as every ounce of goodness; every ounce of who he used to be left him. "I'm in. But it has to be done right." Carl nodded, "Piece of cake. You make the calls and I'll do what you say." Shane nodded smiling as he looked closely at Carl. This kid could be the evil version of Rick he needed right now as a right hand man. "All right sounds good man. We'll work this out tomorrow. Remember Carl not a word of this to your father or especially your sister." Carl nodded standing up putting his revolver back in the back of his pants, "You have my word."


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks Carl and Shane seemed to be together all the time. "When did Carl become Shane's personal stalker?" Jenny asked Madeline one day as she watched Shane and Carl looking at map whispering about something. Madeline looked at her brother and husband. "Beats me. I'm not too worried about it. Dad seems a little jealous though. He's like Shane is supposed to be my friend." Jenny rolled her eyes, "I swear girl men never grow up! They just turn into bigger babies! Wait a minute! Your dad and Shane do nothing but argue anyway. Why is he so upset?" Madeline shrugged smiling. Jenny was right. Rick and Shane hardly could be in the same room without arguing like an old married couple. "I don't know Jen. Shane is different here lately. His temper is getting bad again…just like back at Hershel's. I'm afraid something bad is about to happen." Madeline looked down at her beat up converses with a tear filled eyes. Jenny put down the carrot she was peeling and walked over to her friend gently lifting her chin so their eyes met, "Madeline everything will be fine. You know Shane. This whole walker thing has changed us all. He has to be stronger now. " Madeline nodded rubbing her eyes, "I'm just so stressed feeling here lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm always on edge." Jenny frowned, "Are you pregnant?" Madeline looked up and shrugged, "I don't know. Shane and I have been doing it a lot lately. Well…its mostly him having his way with me." Jenny sighed, "I'm making Glenn run into town to get you a test. You may be knocked up and all emotional because of that." Madeline nodded sadly. Something had to be wrong with her. This wasn't normally how she was. Everything Shane would say to her sent her into an emotional free fall.

Meanwhile, Shane and Carl sat in the barn looking over the map they were using to plot Michael's death. "So do we just snap his neck or are we going to make theatrics out of this?" Carl asked softly. Shane looked up rolling his eyes, "Carl do I honestly look like a theatric kinda guy?" Carl shook his head, "Just askin so I know what to expect" Shane nodded, "It will be easy enough. If I could handle Randall and that stupid Justin kid. Michael will be a synch." Carl grinned rubbing his hands together. "This will be fun." Shane looked up a little worried now. This kid was a serial killer in the making. "Yea Carl it will be a regular blast." About that time the barn door wobbled causing Shane and Carl to both look up, "I think it's safe to say this conversation is no longer private." Carl said as he walked over and opened the door. Emily came tumbling in with a wide smile on her little face. "Daddy! Uncle Carl! Guess what I did?! You two are going to be so happy!" Shane smiled putting his gun in the back of his pants. "What is it darlin?" Emily grinned looking like she deserved a sticker or a medal. "I killed a walker all by myself." Shane felt like his heart froze. Did his little princess just say that or was she making it up? Carl had his mouth open as Shane walked over bending down in front of his daughter. "What did you say baby?" Emily grinned touching Shane's face with a happy smile, "I killed a walker just like you, Carl, and poppa." Shane stood up, "Show me." Emily grabbed his hand leading outside the barn and sure enough about 10 feet away a walker lay on the ground. Shane walked over slowly looking at it. There was a knife jammed in the walkers face with blood pouring out of its nose. Shane turned to Emily obviously confused, "Where did you get the knife and how did you kill it?" Emily smiled, "I found it on the porch and I threw it at it." Shane nodded before taking out his gun and firing a shot into the walkers head. Emily jumped looking at her father with wide eyes, "What was that for?" Shane looked at her as Rick came walking out. "Just wanted to make sure it was good and dead. I don't want it grabbing you. Sugar who was supposed to be watching you?" Emily shrugged, "Granna Lori." Shane rolled his eyes walking toward Rick, "Explains a lot."  
He hissed as he reached Rick, "Where's Lori?" Rick pointed to the house as Shane grabbed his hand, "Oh no man your stickin around for this one,. LORI MADELINE GET OUT HERE!" After a few seconds Lori and Madeline walked out looking confused. Madeline walked to Shane, "What's wrong?" Shane pointed to the walker, "guess who killed that?" Madeline shrugged as Shane glared at Lori than back at Madeline, "Our daughter." Rick spun around looking at Emily who was waving with a big smile on her face. "And your dumbass was supposed to be watching her." Shane said coldly to Lori. Rick looking extremely angry looked at Lori with nothing but anger in his eyes, "Can you not keep your eyes on a kid for ten minutes?" Lori looked horrified. "She was in the living room playing with her dolls. I didn't see her go out." Shane laughed coldly. "obviously" Emily sat looking in-between her parents and grandparents like she was watching a tennis match. Carl sighed, "come on kid let's go do something fun." He said with a smile as he threw Emily over his shoulder and headed to the house. "Oh come on Carl watching them argue is like awesome!" Madeline tried not to smile as Carl took Emily in the house. She however looked right back at her mother, "She could have been killed mom! Shane has every right to be angry! If you can't keep an eye on her than don't offer to watch her! If my child dies because of you I will never forgive you!" Lori was sobbing like a baby now. "I'm sorry I was just talking to Carol and lost track of time." Rick rolled his eyes starting to walk off. "Yeah that's always your excuse. No wonder Carl is the way he is." Lori looked after Rick like he had just smacked her.

Madeline turned walking off too. She didn't want to stay around anyone at the moment. Everyone was driving her nuts. She had to get away. "Where you goin?" She turned to see Shane right behind her. His dark eyes looked worried as he stepped closer. "I just need some time." Shane shook his head gently grabbing her arms, "Madeline what is wrong with you? These past few days you have been super sensitive. I'm worried." She sighed, "I don't know…Jenny thinks that I am pregnant. She's sending Glenn in town to get a test." Shane didn't make a facial expression just stood looking at her. "Pregnant? Madeline we really don't need that now!" Madeline couldn't believe he was saying this. "Well it's not my fault! You helped mister!" Shane sighed noticing right away she was about to cry. He was ready to kick his own ass. "Maddy baby…please don't cry. Come here darlin." Madeline let Shane pull her against him. He held her as tight as he could gently kissing her. "Look I'm sorry. That was mean. I know I'm a dick and you probably wanna smack me over the head sometimes. If your pregnant it will all be ok." Madeline looked up at him and for once he looked like her normal Shane. She nodded, "Yea we always have been. I'm sorry I am such a mess. This whole thing with Nana dying and that stupid Michael kid always being around has me on edge." Shane frowned looking at her. The mention of Michael made him ready to kill. "I can get rid of him." Madeline looked up. Normally she would have yelled at him for even wanting to go back to his old ways but this guy was getting to her. "He scares me Shane. When you're not around he scares me." Shane blinked a few times looking around before pulling Madeline into the woods. "If I tell you this don't you get mad at me." Madeline nodded carefully, "Carl and I are going to kill him. We don't know when yet. I'm tired of watching him look at you and Jenny with that sicko look in his eyes." Madeline nodded, "I see…well I'll make you a deal Shane." Shane slipped his hand around Madeline's, "Ok what is it?" Madeline smiled something about that grin turned Shane on beyond belief, "I want to watch." Shane frowned, "I don't know." Madeline rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, "I seen you kill Randal." Shane laughed. This girl really was going to be the death of him. He had half expected her to be angry when he told her his plans this reaction was completely unexpected. He looked at her with a smile before backing her up against a tree. "You really surprise me girl." Shane lowered his lips to hers. Madeline sighed happily. This was the way she liked Shane. It may make her a hypocrite but if she had to play at his games to get his attention than that's what she would do. She couldn't lose him. "You can watch but don't you dare say a word to anyone else." Shane whispered looking down into her eyes. Madeline nodded, "I swear I won't." Shane nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "I'll let you know when it's time."

(sorry it's a super short chapter! The next one will be much longer)


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next few weeks Madeline watched as Shane and Carl planned Michael's upcoming death with the grim reaper. Normally Madeline would be furious at the thought of her husband and brother being so eager to kill someone but in this case she somewhat felt that it was justified. The man was dangerous! Not only to her but to Andrea, Jenny, and any other woman in the group. If Rick wouldn't do anything about it than someone needed to. Madeline was quickly beginning to realize that it was Shane that had to do the unpleasant and difficult task while Rick sat around and reaped the reward of being the "leader."

The previous night Rick and Shane had a huge argument over Michael again. Shane was trying to give Rick every opportunity in the world to justify everything but it had fallen on deaf ears. Madeline shivered as she remembered the furious expression on Rick's eyes as he yelled at Shane, "I've put up with a lot from you over the years but the one thing that I will not take is disloyalty." Shane's face showed nothing but shock as he looked at Rick before busting into a fit of laughter, "Disloyalty? Really Rick? Are you pulling the old Deloris Umbridge on me? Well let me tell you something man. I have been more loyal to you than you ever dreamed. I've stood by you even when I thought and knew that you were wrong! You keep letting these strange people stay with us and everyone is crazy enough to try to hurt one of our ladies. What are you gonna do when one of them ends up raped or dead? I know what you'll do. You'll just sweep it under the rug like you do everything else. I'll tell ya something else Rick. If it wasn't for Emily we would all be gone. I would take Madeline somewhere else. You can't keep them safe. You never have been able too. It's funny really. You think you have this great relationship with your daughter and you don't know shit about her anymore. Shame on you!" Shane turned and walked off without another word from Rick. Madeline stood silently watching as Rick shivered in anger. His blue eyes were furious and for a moment she thought she saw his hand touch his gun. However, once he saw her he quickly shook his head before walking away.

Madeline was torn from her thoughts as Lori walked in followed by a man she had never seen before. He was probably around Rick and Shane's age with a sinister expression that gave Madeline the creeps. She frowned as he looked at her with a gentle smile before nodding. "Ma'am." Madeline nodded not saying a word as she looked him over. His brown hair was combed to the side and he was dressed like Shane or Rick would dress. Her eyes immediately fell on the gun holstered to his hip. Lori smiled politely. "Madeline this is Phillip Blake. I was out looking for strawberries and ran into him." Phillip stepped forward before kissing Madeline's hand. "I am the leader of a town not far from here. My you sure are a pretty thing." Madeline frowned, "My husband says so too." Phillip laughed slightly, "And is he still alive?" This guy was already starting to irritate her a little bit. "Oh yeah. He won't be dropping dead soon." Phillip smiled again, "Well that's promising. So where is your leader?" Madeline glanced back at the door as Rick and Shane walked in followed by Emily who was looking like she was ready for a nap. Rick and Shane froze when they saw the stranger standing in front of them. Emily walked to her mother also giving Phillip what everyone called her "Shane look." Phillips eyes softened as he looked at the little girl. He gently touched her head resulting in Emily pushing his hand away, "DONT!" She squealed. Phillip laughed resuming his conversation with Madeline. "She's pretty...just like my little girl was." Madeline looked at the man closer instantly feeling sorry for him now. Andrea who had just walked in leaned over to Lori "He needs to be a good father and go back to her." Lori blinked before whispering, "I think she's dead." Andrea's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. She felt for anyone who had lost someone. It was miserable for her when Amy died but she couldn't fathom losing a child. Rick meanwhile, had stepped forward, "And you are?" Phillip turned sizing up Rick. He didn't look to hard to handle. But the guy on his side looked a little more difficult...just the kind of guy Phillip needed. "My name's Phillip Blake or as my group calls me The Governor. I run a small town not too far from here." Shane frowned. Something about this guy was odd. He glanced at Madeline making sure she was ok before back at the guy, "What are you doing here?" Shane asked darkly. Phillip smiled. "I was on a walk and came across Lori here. I had to see this other group of survivors." Shane looked at Rick quickly who started shaking his head, "Shane don't." Shane rolled his eyes, "We don' t take well to strangers here." Phillip laughed, "Shane is it? Well I'm glad I came across you. You are just the type of person I need. Lori tells me that you were a cop. I could use some one to be a new sheriff. You see this town I am over it's almost a normal existence for us. It would be great for your family. Your wife and your lil girl that is. Something tells me that you are dissatisfied with it here. This group...they make you feel inadequate. You can't live up to your full strength here. Shane you strike me as a leader not a follower. Join me and life can be normal again. The kind of normal your child probably doesn't know exists. She deserves that. Look at her she's adorable. She wouldn't have to know about how cruel life is but live in happiness with not fear of dying. We have doctors, teachers, everything she or your wife would need. You can live up to your full potential." Shane stood motionless as he looked at Phillip carefully. This dead sounded too good to be true. He glanced at Madeline who had one hand on her stomach. If she was pregnant this could be a lifesaver. However, as he looked back at Rick that sinking feeling of despair hit Shane like a bag of bricks to the stomach. Rick looked at him with a horrified expression on his face. Shane sighed before looking back at Phillip who was holding out a sheriff's badge to him. "Look as promising and great as that sounds I have to say no. I've been friends with Rick for years. I can't throw him away. These people here they need everyone possible to keep the safe." Phillip looked down obviously disappointed. "Well tell you what...I'll give you a week. Think about it and I will come back for a decision. But let me say this...Woodbury would be good for you. I lost my wife and little girl to those monsters. I watched them die before my vary eyes. Please don't make the same mistake. Talk to your wife and make the right decision. "Rick's mouth fell open as he thought about the dream Shane had mentioned to him ages ago. He looked at Shane who was obviously thinking the same thing. Being friends for years gave Rick the ability to know what his expressions meant. Shane looked up slowly. "Fair enough."

Phillip turned without another word and walked out of the house. Shane didn't move for a moment as Andrea shut the door. "Well...that was fun." She said darkly before looking at Shane. "What are you going to do?" Shane frowned looking at Rick then at Madeline who looked nervous. "I don't know. Maddy come outside with me." Madeline nodded quickly walking out of the house. Her mind felt like a pretzel that was being stretched in so many directions. Woodbury sounded promising. A normal life for Emily to grow up in would be great. However, something about this guy made Madeline afraid.

Rick stood motionless. Would Shane really leave and join this crack pot? Surely not! But with the way things had been going Shane may feel it would be a better deal. Rick couldn't lose his best friend now. He turned quickly walking out on the porch to eavesdrop. Normally, he would let Shane and Madeline work out their own issues but this was different. Shane stood a few feet away not able to see Rick who was hiding behind a rocking chair. He stood leaned against the banister with Madeline propped against him. His arms held her tightly as they tried to make the best decision possible. "What do you think Maddy? What should we do?" Madeline shrugged. "Shane you normally make these types of decisions. It sounds like a good deal but something about that man gives me the creeps." Shane nodded looking out toward the woods where Phillip disappeared moments ago. "I know me too. All right here's the reasons I'm considering it. It would be safer and the doctors. Madeline if you're pregnant again this could be life or death. I mean yeah we got Herschel here but there you could see a real doctor not a vet. But...I don't want to leave here either. I just can't bring myself to do that to Rick. Even though he makes me want to beat the hell out of him sometimes I can't just abandon him. I'm not sayin that because he's your dad either." Madeline nodded sadly. The look of sadness in Shane's eyes was breaking her heart. "I know baby. I don't want to leave him either. Look you got a week to decide. Let's just take our time and think." Shane took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Madeline's. "You make everything sound too damn easy darlin." Madeline groaned feeling him getting hard against her. "Yeah I'm good at that. Why don't we go play in the barn? We haven't done that in a while." Shane's brown eyes quickly resumed their playful expression that Madeline loved so much. He wasted no time in scooping her up in his arms, "Sounds amazing."

Rick couldn't move for a few moments. Even though he didn't have a straight answer if Shane was leaving he had heard enough new info to do him for a while. Madeline might be pregnant again and she hadn't told him. It wouldn't be a bad thing but he didn't think now was the right time to be popping out another kid. Besides winter was closing in and this one would be rough. Rick slowly stood walking into the house with a blank expression on his face. "Rick...honey?" Lori's voice was soft and gentle as she reached him. "Are you ok?" Rick nodded, "I'm fine...just need a moment." He turned walking up the stairs slowly. He had to think of a way to stop Shane from going with this psycho guy. Rick was ready to do whatever he could to prevent his best friend from disappearing. Now he just had to think of the best way to approach Shane on this...it would be a long evening! (to be continued)


	25. Chapter 25

Madeline lay silently enjoying the feeling of just being in Shane's arms. At the moment she was trying to forget all the issues going on outside. She just enjoyed the feeling of his nude body pressed against hers. "What are you thinkin about?" He asked before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Nothing really…it's kinda nice you know." Shane smiled. Thinking about nothing anymore was a pretty rare occurrence. Somebody was always worrying over something. "Yeah it is. We don't get to do this much in the day anymore. We are going to have to get away more often." Madeline smiled before rolling over on top of Shane pinning his hands above his head, "You're always too busy." Shane rolled his eyes. So she thought he was to busy. "Yea usually makin sure Rick aint gonna get himself killed or make sure he aint doing something stupid. As you can tell it isn't a successful mission sometimes." Madeline laughed leaning down kissing his lips softly, "Why don't you worry about us for a while? Dad's a big boy he can take care of himself. Besides you need to relax." Madeline let her hand ease between their bodies and begin stroking his manhood. Shane closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "Yea I think your right. But if he gets killed don't say I told you so." Madeline nodded, "Fair enough." Shane lay quietly for a few moments letting Madeline caress him, "Yeah your right. We do need to get away every once and a while for this. It's hard to get any now when we first wake up because Emily thinks the seconds she wakes up its time to get in bed with us." Madeline smiled. Shane was right there. Every morning around 5 am Emily would make her way into bed with them. She had to make an entrance though. Unlike most children who would go to one of their parent's sides and climb in Emily would have to stand at the foot of the bed and crawl up between Shane and Madeline under the covers. She had been doing it for a month or two now which was killing their morning love making time. Madeline smiled remembering the first morning Emily had done it…

_It was early morning. Everyone was still sleeping…well everyone but whoever was keeping watch. Madeline was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden Shane jumped. "Holy fuck what was that?" He yelled before flipping on the light. Madeline sat up rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong with you? I didn't feel anything." Shane nodded, "Something cold touched my leg I don't know what it was." Madeline's eyes drifted to the small lump halfway in-between them. "What is that?" She whispered as Shane pulled the covers back. Emily lay looking up at them with a mischievous looking little grin on her face. "It's me!" Shane sighed relieved it wasn't some small walker or something that managed to wiggle its way in. "And daddy you said that word again…that's another nickel in the swear jar." Shane sighed pulling Emily up so she was perfectly in-between her parents now. "What are you doing out of bed baby?" He asked as Madeline quit laughing. Emily smiled, "I'm awake." Shane nodded still feeling extremely tired. He had done watch most of the night and was looking forward to sleeping late. "I see that." Emily giggled, "My eyes are open." Shane sighed trying not to get irritated. "Yeah I know and you're not in your bed." Emily glanced at her mother who had her usual gentle smile on her face. "Well I woke up and it was dark so I decided I needed to go potty. Halfway there I stumped my toe…it still hurts. After I went to the potty I was thirsty so I went to get some water. It was all dark and Carl was snoring really loud on the couch so I threw water at him and he's mad now. He'll be ok though. So he told me to go to bed and when I was walking by here I wanted to see what you and mommy were up to." Shane raised an eyebrow thinking about how Emily reminded him of that kid that was a chatterbox on full house. "Well dalin we were sleepin like most normal people do at this time." Emily nodded, "Yea and I don't want to go back to my room…it's creepy in there now." Madeline moved her pillow over glancing at Shane who had decided to lie back down. She guessed he had caved and decided to let her stay, "Ok just go back to sleep babe. Daddy is tired." Emily grinned snuggling against Madeline. "no snoring." Shane smiled putting an arm around Madeline and Emily. "I don't snore." Emily giggled, "Do to daddy." Shane smiled, "Go to sleep." _

Shane smiled, "I don't mind though. Kids growin up to damn fast." Madeline nodded feeling a little sad herself. "But if we are having another baby we get to do it again." Shane chuckled slightly, "Yay for sleepless nights. We better be gettin back darlin. I got to go talk to your dad about that Phillip Blake guy." Madeline sighed as Shane began to pull his clothes on. She was hoping he would forget this nonsense and not want to go. Hopefully he wouldn't but the way that guy put the emphasis on his kids getting killed made her think Shane would go right along with him. She knew Shane would do anything to keep her and Emily safe but what if this guy was a danger not a blessing?

Shane found Rick sitting in the living room looking at an old photo album. "You bored?" Rick snapped his head up obviously shocked to see Shane standing there. "Oh no…was just thinking and I found this album." Shane nodded sitting down beside Rick glancing at the photo of Rick's mother when she was younger. "Hey Rick you ever think about how much Madeline looks like Rosemary? I swear that girl looks just like your side nothing like Lori's. I think Lori was just an incubator for her." Rick laughed at that. Madeline didn't look a thing like Lori. "Yea she does look like mom. So where did you disappear to after that governor guy left?" Shane grinned evilly, "Rick if I tell you…you will be screaming too much info at me." Rick nodded looking away awkwardly, "Yeah I don't want any TMI." Shane grinned, "That's what I thought. Look Rick you want to talk about all this?" Rick looked back at Shane. Much to his surprise he didn't look angry or upset. He looked just like normal Shane that he could say anything to. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with him man. Something about that dude isn't right. Shane I aint sayin that because you're my best friend either…I just don't want to loose you. I want you to know that you're not alone here and I would do anything to show you this is where you belong. Yea we don't see eye to eye much anymore at all but this place would be fucked without you." Shane was actually shocked by what Rick said. He was expecting him to be a smartass for god forbid handcuff him to something again to prevent him from leaving. However, here was Rick talking to him like he used to like a calm and collected man. "Well I don't think you have anything to worry about. I don't think we will leave. Madeline is freaked out by the guy and quite honestly I think he's got a few screws loose." Rick nodded. He couldn't agree more. The guy seemed like he didn't just have one screw loose but the whole damn tool box was messed up. Rick quickly looked back at Shane with a gentle smile, "That really touched me what you said you know?" Shane nodded, "I mean every word of it. Rick even though you sometimes make me want to kill you or choke you out I can't just go throw away a friendship we have had since 1st grade. I've went through too much shit with you. Of course…I was always the bad influence." Rick smiled, "You were the brains behind most of our crazy crap we got busted for." Shane grinned thinking about the past. If some insane idea of something to do entered his head Rick was usually up for it, "Hey now you didn't help me steal the principal's car." Rick shook his head laughing, "I was your look out dumb ass."

Madeline meanwhile, walked outside with a load of wet clothes to put on the line. She tried to keep her mind occupied from thinking about what Rick and Shane were discussing. If either one of them came out with new bruises she would know it didn't go well. Her thoughts however, were thrown off when she saw something moving in the field. It looked like a woman lying on the ground. Madeline frowned putting the laundry down before fishing her knife out of her pocket. If this was a walker it didn't stand a chance. As quietly as she could Madeline walked over. It was indeed a woman lying on the ground bleeding heavily. Madeline's eyes widened as she squatted down next to her. The girl's eyes opened slowly and looked at Madeline before raising a shaky hand and touching her cheek. "Are you an angel?" Madeline shook her head quickly, "No. Are you bit?" The girl shook her head slowly. "No. I got the hell beat out of me and was left here." Madeline looked around quickly to see if anyone was on the porch. Thankfully Darryl stood keeping watch. "DARRYL GET OVER HERE!" Madeline shouted before looking back at the girl who looked no older than 17. "You're going to be just fine. Do you have a name?" The girl looked at her sadly. Her week green eyes were getting dim as she began to breathe heavily, "Marla." Madeline nodded as Darryl finally got over to her. "What's this? She bit?" Darryl asked panicked. Madeline shook her head, "No she's been beat. We need to get her to the house and get her stitched up. Herschel should be up by now. She's loosing blood quick." Darryl nodded carefully lifting Marla into his arms and walking as quickly as possible to the house.

Rick and Shane looked up in unison as Daryl came running into the house with a bleeding girl in his arms. "She aint bit don't ask!" Darryl yelled before carrying her into a spare bedroom as Herschel walked by. "Hershel we need your help this girl…she's bad man." Herschel walked in looking at the girl with a shocked expression. "Get me kit Darryl she needs some stitches quick."

Shane looked up as Madeline walked in. He and Rick quickly walked over. Shane pulled Madeline into his arms pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "What's with the girl?" Madeline sighed, "She was just lying in the field all alone. I don't know what happened. I couldn't leave her there all beat up." Shane nodded as Rick glanced in the room. "You get any info on her?" Madeline shrugged, "All I know is her name is Marla. She couldn't say much else. Dad she can't be more than 17." Rick looked sadly at the girl on the bed. She looked pretty bad off. Hopefully Herschel could work some magic on her like he had for Carl once upon a time.

Madeline sat quietly in the living room with Shane and Rick waiting for some news from Herschel. Andrea and Jenny had gone to find some spare clothes to put her in when she could get cleaned up. Madeline looked up as Hershel walked out with a smile. "She's doing better. I think with some rest she will be just fine. Rick I think you and Shane should go talk to her." Rick glanced at Shane before walking into the room. The girl lay propped against two pillows her face looking horribly bruised. "Hi Marla. My name is Rick Grimes. You already know my daughter Madeline this is her husband and my partner Shane Walsh. Marla can you tell me who did this to you?" Shane stood quietly. He and Rick had seen plenty of domestic violence cases to do them a life time. Marla looked around the room before looking back into Rick's kind eyes. "The governor. He's the leader of that crazy survivor town called Woodbury. If you don't do what he says you end up like this or worse. Please don't tell him that I am here!" Rick held up a hand before smiling gently at her. "Relax dear. We won't. Your safe here. No one will hurt you now." Marla's eyes looked relived. Shane meanwhile, tightened his grasp on Madeline's hand. He hated seeing any woman look like this regardless of who she was! No woman should be beaten by a man! Here was Shane rolled his eyes not believing that he was going to go join this idiot. Definitely not now! Rick turned to Shane, "Can we go talk?" Shane nodded quickly looking back at Madeline, "Stay here baby." Madeline nodded as she watched Shane and Rick walk out with a worried expression. She hoped they wasn't planning anything bad now. But judging the expression on Rick's face World War 3 was about to start.


	26. Chapter 26

"They aren't going to let him get me are they?" Marla asked frantically as she tried to sit up. Madeline frowned shaking her head, "Oh god no! My dad wouldn't do something like that." Marla nodded smiling feeling a little bit more comfortable now. "Good..." Madeline smiled gently but felt like a nervous wreck. She knew something was off with Phillip but now all of her suspicions were clear as day and for once Madeline wished she was wrong.

Madeline spent the next few weeks helping Marla heal enough to be able to get out of the bed. When she wasn't with her she was attempting to get Shane to be somewhat romantic again. He was getting to back to the way he was when she first found out she was pregnant with Emily. Shane almost acted like she had rabies or some other contagious disease he would get if he touched Madeline.

One morning, after doing laundry Madeline was on her way out to the close line. It wouldn't be long before the clothes started freezing once they were put on the line. "Where ya headed darlin?" She turned looking over at Shane with a cold expression. He sat with Rick who was obviously pretending to be minding his own business. "I'm going to hang clothes up. Will you come with me? I hate going that far alone." Shane shook his head, "I got to go with Carl to find a place to take care of the you know what." Madeline frowned knowing he was talking about Michael. Rick looked up intrigued now. "Whats a you know what?" Shane pretended to ignore Rick focusing his attention on Madeline who was obviously getting angry. "Tell you what. I'll get this done and I'm yours the rest of the night." Madeline rolled her eyes before walking down the stairs, "Liar" She said angrily. Shane stood up his temper quickly heating up, "Madeline!" Madeline didn't turn around as Emily came toddling out. "YAY! IT'S LAUNDRY DAY! WAIT FOR ME MOMMY!" Emily took off down the stairs after her mother.

"Good going." Rick said with a smile as Shane sat down. He knew without even looking at Shane he was pissed off. "Shut up Rick." Rick grinned leaning back as he remembered what Shane and Madeline were talking about. "So you gonna tell what the you know what is?" Shane shook his head. Rick frowned, "What about all that you're my best friend talk the other day? If Carl's in on it I should know too. After all he is only fifteen and I'm his father…" Shane held his hand up cutting Rick off with an icy glare, "FINE! Jesus I see where Maddy gets her pestering skills from. You wanna know? Carl and I are going to kill Michael." Rick's smile fell and for a moment he looked like he was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say "You've been punked." He blinked a few times finally meeting Shane's eyes, "Really? What has he done to piss you off?" Shane looked around for Madeline to point at but she was out of sight. "Makin dirty comments to Madeline and Carl heard him say he has a group not to far from here." Rick sighed, "Whatever you think is best." Shane' eyes widened. Had Rick really said that? Surley he wasn't going deaf and stupid. "Rick you do realize what you just said?" Rick nodded darkly, "Things are gonna have to start changing. Something about that kid wasn't right from day one."

Shane didn't say anything else of the subject just let it drop. After a couple of moments of silence passed Emily came running up the yard. "DADDY!" Shane stood up quickly knowing something was up. He quickly walked down the stairs as she reached him pointing frantically toward the direction where Madeline was. "Emily what's wrong?" Emily took a few deep breaths, "That creepy guy that was here the other day that touched my hair…he took mommy and told me to scram! You gotta do somethin!" Rick had started off toward where the close line but Emily shook her head, "They are already gone. He was driving a black truck! I'm never gonna see my mommy again!" She began to wail. Shane felt like he had been ran over by a bus. He quickly picked Emily up, "Emi don't cry. Your mom is going to be fine. I promise I'll get her back." Rick looked back at Shane darkly, "She was right. You should have gone with her." His eyes were angry and if Emily wasn't there Rick would have probably socked Shane in the face. Shane returned the glare Rick was shooting at him, "You can play the blame game later. Now Emily you need to go to the house and stay there! Stay inside unless someone is with you. That does not count your imaginary friends." Emily nodded as Shane sat her down that took off toward the house crying the whole way.

Meanwhile, Madeline stood quietly while Phillip Blake bragged about how amazing Woodbury was. "You'll like it here my dear." Madeline frowned shaking her head. This guy was a prick and right now all she wanted to do was shoot him. "I don't think so." She said sternly. Phillip turned around looking at the woman in front of him. His men had done a number on her. Her pretty face was bruised where she had tried to run and one of his guards punched her. "Well you will learn to like it. Your not going anywhere. I do apologized for what the guards done to you." Madeline winced trying to ignore that pain she was in. "My husband is going to be pissed." Phillip laughed, "There isn't much Shane can do now. In all honestly honey you might as well write him off as dead. By the time I get done with your group you will be the only one left." Madeline looked horrified as he walked closer to her grabbing her lower arm tightly and pulling her against him. "You and I my dear…we will go well together." Madeline looked like she could throw up as he leaned his lips to kiss her. She pushed him away angrily. "You disgust me!" Phillip was laughing like crazy! This girl would be fun to break in! He would have a blast with her. Now he knew why Shane chose her. She was fiery…just how he liked his women. "I like you Maddy. Nothin like a girl with some fire in her! In time Maddy you will learn to love me." Madeline shook her head, "My names Madeline you sadistic freak job! I will never love you! You're insane and I see why Marla hate you so bad!" Phillips face went from amused to straight up furious, "What did you say? Don't you dare say my exs name!" Madeline started to laugh circling Phillip like a lion, "did you take her from her family as well? Huh? I bet you tried to kill her because she didn't want your stupid ass either. Guess what Phillip? She's alive! Just like I'm going to be when I get out of here…" Madeline didn't get to finish her sentence before she was knocked on the floor by Phillips whose face was red with rage. He kicked her harshly in the ribs before yanking Madeline up by her hair, "Shut up bitch!" Madeline winced at the pain as he began to choke her. "You're gonna die now." Phillip said coldly. Madeline tried to focus on not passing out. She couldn't die now! Hell she had overcome and survived so much for it to be in vain. Emily needed her! She couldn't let this man kill her! Suddenly she was able to breath and Phillip was stumbling backwards. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Madeline looked up to see Rick knocking Phillip off his feet and onto the ground. In all her years she had never seen Rick look so pissed! Madeline stood slowly as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she saw Carl holding onto her. Carl looked as furious as Rick did especially when he saw the shape his sister was in. "Kill him dad!" Carl shouted. Madeline tried not to watch feeling extremely sick. All this was getting to her head. Finally, she heard the voice she wanted to hear, "Sorry what did I miss? Those guards were kinda hard to get rid of." Madeline slowly raised her eyes to Shane's face. The amused expression on his face instantly changed when he saw Madeline's face. "Oh I don't fucking think so!" He yelled before looking at Rick who was busy punching Phillip in the face. "Move Rick!" He hissed as he pointed his gun right on Phillip and firing into his stomach. "You missed his head!" Carl yelled. Shane was shaking with anger as he glanced at Carl, "I wasn't aiming for his head! I want the ass to suffer." Phillip fell to the ground with a thud as Rick delivered one final kick to his stomach. Rick turned walking back to Madeline pulling her into his arms, "Oh baby I am so sorry. I won't let anything happen to you again." Madeline looked up at him, "Daddy give me your gun." Rick slowly handed over his revolver. Madeline glanced at Shane and for a small moment he thought she was going to shoot him. She turned quickly limping over to Phillip. "Nothin like a girl with some fire in her." She said coldly before unloading the gun into his head than kicking the ever loving crap out of his body. Carl and Rick stood motionless. They had never seen Madeline this way. Shane watched for a few moments before walking to Madeline and gently pulling her away, "Darlin…" Madeline looked at Shane coldly before pushing him away. "Don't touch me!" She hissed looking at Shane angrily. He was shocked! "Maddy it's me!" Madeline nodded angrily, "I know Shane! This is your entire fault!" She turned storming past Rick and Carl who were both looking at her with open mouths. "Well let's go! I got a kid to go home to." Madeline said angrily. Rick glanced back at Shane who looked obviously heartbroken. He took a deep breath before motioning his head toward the door and walking out.

The ride back home was silent. Madeline sat silently beside Rick not saying a word. He looked back at Shane through the rearview mirror. His dark eyes were unreadable as he looked out the window. "Does your face hurt badly?" Rick asked gently. Madeline looked at her father sadly. She couldn't be mad at Rick. Hell she was probably being unfair to Shane but if he had only came with her as she asked none of this would have happened. "All of me hurts." She whispered sadly. Rick sighed feeling that sense of rage coming back over him again. No one was supposed to hurt his daughter! Madeline smiled gently touching Rick's hand, "its ok daddy." Rick couldn't look at her. It hurt him too much to. Her beautiful face had a horrible cut and bruise on her cheek. She wasn't supposed to look like the battered women he seen in domestic situations. This wasn't supposed to be her.

Everyone reactions was similar to Rick's when they saw Madeline. Lori was sobbing like a baby as she hugged Madeline. Andrea and Jenny both looked furious. "Is he dead Rick?" Jenny asked angrily. Rick nodded not saying a word as Jenny sat down, "Good because if he wasn't I was going to open a can of whoop ass on him." Madeline smiled slightly, "its ok Jen." Madeline didn't make any effort to look at Shane or go within 10 feet of him. Instead, Carl stood right between the two looking ready to break up any form of communication the two may attempt to have. He wasn't so much worried about Shane but what Madeline would do.

After a few hours Rick sat quietly with Lori when all of a sudden Madeline started yelling. As quickly as he could he ran into the living room where Madeline stood yelling at Shane who looked almost petrified himself. Carl was sitting casually on the couch with Marla and Carol who looked nervous. "Why do you blame me?" Shane asked calmly. Madeline looked at him like he was stupid! How could she not blame him? "If you would have only came with me when I needed to hang that laundry up this would never have happened! Emily would have never have seen it!" Shane looked down sadly. Rick actually felt sorry for him. The look in Shane's eyes read nothing but heartbreak. "Maddy please…I'm sorry. Please calm down this can't be good for the baby." Madeline looked at Shane a moment before busting into a fit of laughter. Shane looked confused as hell. What the crap was so funny? Madeline finally got a grip on herself before rolling her eyes "There is no baby!" Shane frowned. His heart stopped. Surely she wasn't fooling him about being pregnant?" He was actually looking forward to having another child! "What?" He questioned sadly. Madeline stepped back, "I've had the ever loving shit beat out of me Shane! Jesus! Do you think any baby could survive this?!" She quickly tore open her button down shirt and pulling it off. Her stomach and back was nothing but black and yellow bruises. There wasn't a spot that wasn't harmed in someway or another. Shane looked at her with tear filled eyes. His eyes finally landed on the bruise on her arm that was clearly where someone had grabbed her arm leaving finger marks on her. Shane couldn't look away. He understood what she meant now. There was no way she was pregnant. Madeline looked at him angrily, "I hope you're happy! Is this what you wanted? You could have left me with him and you wouldn't have had to deal with me anymore! It sure seems as hell you don't want me!" Shane shook his head frantically. He for once couldn't speak. If he did he would start sobbing like a baby. Rick quickly stepped in, "Madeline come on….let's go cool off." Rick took off his jacket draping it around his daughter shoulders. "Carl go with your sister." Carl stood quickly gently taking Madeline's hand, "Come on sis let's go find something to clean you up with."

Everyone else didn't move. They all stayed stagnate where they were. Whether it was the shock of Madeline just flat tearing her clothes off in front of everyone or the ass chewing she just gave Shane no one could move. No one had ever seen Madeline yell like that…especially at Shane. Rick took a breath before stepping toward his friend who wasn't blinking or saying a word. "Shane…" He didn't look up as he turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him furiously. Lori took a shaky breath before standing up, "What do we do Rick?" Rick shrugged, "I don't know…I would normally say just let it blow over but I can't say this time it will." Lori nodded knowing he was right. She wasn't sure if Madeline would ever look at Shane the same way again or if she would ever accept him back. Lori pressed her lips thinking back to when she found out Madeline was with Shane she would have loved for them to break up…now she wasn't so sure. Something had to give though…it wasn't entirely Shane's fault. Yes he should have gone with Madeline if she asked him to but he didn't. Madeline was just hurt! Hopefully….


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days Madeleine proved just how angry at Shane she really was. She wouldn't speak to him, acknowledge his presence, and wouldn't let him touch her. All of which was killing Shane. If he had ever felt like he was dumped this was surely the worst! Every time he looked at her it felt like his heart was going to bust into a million pieces.

One morning Madeline sat in her and Shane's bedroom reading. It was the first time since the attack she had really felt some form of peace. Between healing from haven been beaten almost to death, losing her baby, and dealing with Shane's constant begging for forgiveness she was always on the edge. She somewhat admitted that she should forgive Shane but she hadn't. Sure she still loved him but if he had only protected her like he was supposed to this wouldn't have happened.

"Maddy…" With a sigh she looked up to see Shane standing a few feet away. How in the world he had developed the talent of being able to sneak up on her was a mystery. Madeline blinked a few times before slamming the book on the table. "Am I gonna have to get a damn restraining order on you?" She hissed angrily before starting to walk off. Shane quickly grabbed her hand spinning her around to face him. "I don't know what you want me to do! I've apologized over and over for what happened. It's my fault…the whole god damn thing! I know there are days you want to smack me upside the head. If that's what you want…go ahead girl I ain't gonna stop you." Madeline rolled her eyes yanking her still bruised arm away, "I want you to leave me the fuck alone! That's what I want." Madeline wouldn't meet Shane's eyes. She knew good and well if she looked into those puppy eyes he was more than likely giving her she would be in his arms in a second. With a sigh she turned and walked out of the room leaving Shane looking miserably at the floor.

Rick had enough of this day already. Carl was head over heels for Marla. Rick was afraid if things kept going the way they were there would be another baby crawling around the farm soon. There was also Shane and Madeline he was worried about. If he seen one more fight between the two of them he was going to go postal on someone…most likely some innocent person happening to be walking by. The night before he was stuck in-between the two as they basically had a screaming match in his ear. He had sat quietly on the couch while they yelled at each other. Some parts of the argument were actually funny because it showed Rick how much they actually paid attention to the others weird quirks. Madeline had inherited Lori's skill of making someone feel 2 inches tall and for he actually felt sorry for Shane. The most amusing part to Rick was when Madeline pointed to her boobs and yelled, "You are never gonna see these again!" Rick sat smugly trying not to giggle but when Shane called her a spoiled brat that's when he stepped in and sent them to separate rooms.

Lori, meanwhile walked into her bedroom to see Madeline lying on her bed looking miserably out the window, "Shane if that's you…you go three seconds to get lost." Lori smiled, "No baby it me." Madeline smiled looking back at her mother, "Mom thank god! I think I'm gonna go ballistic." Lori walked over the bed sitting down beside Madeline and began to stroke her daughter's hair. "Men have a way of making you want to become a murder. Baby you know your daddy and I have had some nasty arguments too." Madeline nodded, "But dad never let you get beat to the point of loosing your baby." Lori pressed her lips together sadly. She tried not to think about the grandchild she would never know now. "I know sweetheart. I know you are goin through hell right now and I wish I could take it away from you. You're dealing with something that shouldn't be on your shoulders. Madeline I am not takin Shane's side but sweetie you need him. I know you know it too. Madeline don't let something like this rip you two apart. You two have been through way to much together to give up now. I know deep down you love him. Madeline if I gave up on your father every time we had a fight I would have never had you or Carl. Sometimes I want to string your father up and beat the tar out of him with a baseball bat. There are days that is my biggest fantasy. Madeline you need to think of Emily too. She doesn't need to see you and Shane like this. You seen your dad and I argue to much don't do that to Emily. Baby girl I'm not askin you to go jump in Shane's arms and tell him he's the best thing ever…in fact don't do that. That man has enough of an ego. Just try to work it out before it's too late." Madeline nodded laying her head on Lori's chest. "Momma I don't know how to stop hurting." Lori felt tears forming in her eyes as she kissed Madeline's head. "You'll find a way baby. It will just take time." Madeline nodded with a sad smile. Lori sat quietly for a few moments before rising up, "Come on sweetie lets go for a walk or something. Get you outta this house for a while may be the best medicine."

Shane meanwhile, lay on the couch trying not to think about what fucked up mess his life was in at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to pull Madeline in his arms and fell her body against his. If she didn't love him anymore he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't leave because of Emily. There's no way in hell he would leave her behind but it would kill him to see Madeline every day. He couldn't watch her fall in love with someone else who would take his place. Shane would kill the guy before he ever got a chance to love Madeline the way he did. With a groan he put an arm over his eyes to try to block out the sun and possibly get some rest.

_The day seemed like any other day around the farm. Shane stood in the kitchen looking out at Emily who was playing with Carl. Well…it was mostly Emily doing the pretend hair cut game while Carl sat looking bored out of his mind. "Shane I'm leaving." He turned to see Madeline standing in the kitchen door holding a few suitcases. His heart felt like it stopped as he tried not to freak out. "What do you mean your leaving?" Madeline frowned looking at him like he was a fool. "I said I was leaving. Can't you understand English? I found someone else and am going to join his group." Her normally kind blue eyes were cold and uncaring. She looked at him a second before yanking off her wedding band and chucking it at him. "You're leaving me for someone else!" Madeline nodded, "Glad to see you're catching on." Shane was shaking with anger now. If something didn't calm him down quickly he was going to go ballistic. "Who is he?" Madeline smiled as the man walked into the room. Shane meanwhile was looking at him in horror as none other than the Governor himself wrapped his arms around Madeline's waist. Shane was trembling now. Maddy wanted this freak job instead of Shane. "I thought he was dead!" Phillip Blake laughed darkly as he snuggled his face into Madeline's hair, "Just a show. Apparently you couldn't be the man she wanted or needed Shane. I'll be more than happy to do what you couldn't. Don't blame yourself…every one can not be the perfect mate for such a beautiful woman. I however, am perfect for her. I can be everything that you are not; such as the perfect husband and better father than you dreamed of being." Shane felt whatever sense of self control he had going right out the window, "Oh I don't think so. Madeline you are not taking Emily away." Madeline nodded, "Oh yes I am. Emily come here please." Emily came running in to the house with a big smile on her face, "Yes mommy?" Madeline gave Shane an evil smile before looking at Emily, "Sweetie would you rather come with me or stay here?" Emily glanced at Shane than at Madeline before rushing to her mother. "You Mommy! I'm not staying here!" Shane was about to go on a homicidal rampage now. Not only had Phillip Blake taken the love of his wife but now his little girl was gone…_

"Shane wake up!" The sound of Rick yelling pulled Shane into reality. He sat up quickly looking at Rick who was standing by him looking almost afraid. "Man are you ok?" Rick asked cautiously as Shane sat down whipping the sweat off of his face. "Yeah...just a dream. The Governor guy is dead right?" Rick nodded carefully, "Well between being shot in the head like 6 times by Madeline, shot in the stomach by you, and the shit beat out of him by me if he isn't dead then I am going to be worried. What was the dream about?" Shane sighed, "Madeline left me for him and took Emily with her." Rick tried not to smile. Poor Shane was really upset over this dream. "Even if he was alive Shane I don't think there is a snowballs chance Madeline would take him over you." Shane took a few deep breaths before standing up and walking to the window. Rick leaned back on the couch, "Shane did you and Madeline fight before the walkers took over?" Shane shook his head, "Not really. When I did something stupid I could charm my way out of it. There aint no doin that this time." Rick nodded, "Do something to make her smile. Like go pick some flowers or something." Shane started laughing, "Yea ok. Rick when I get within 10 feet of her she starts throwing stuff at me. Have you ever been hit with a Lord of the Rings book? That fuckin thing is heavy and it hurts!" Rick couldn't help it he was laughing now, "Well Lori threw the family bible at me once. That hurt big time." Shane grinned at the memory of Rick having a book sized bruise on his back when Lori had done that. "I see where Madeline gets her temper now." Shane mumbled before sitting down placing his face in his hands. Right as Rick was about to say something Madeline's screams cut him off.

In an instant Rick and Shane was running out side. Madeline sat in the yard surrounded by dead walkers with a bloody Lori lying in her lap. Shane's mouth fell open at the sight and didn't care if Rick was behind him or not he was down the steps and headed off to his wife.

Madeline sat covered in tears and her mother's blood. She couldn't quite remember everything that had happened. What she could remember was she and Lori were walking back to the house after their super long walk and before they knew it was surrounded by walkers. Madeline had easily taken out most of them but when she turned around one was on top of Lori chewing on her shoulder. Lori screamed as Madeline fired a shot into the walkers head. Now here her mother was lying in her arms bleeding to death. She looked up to see Shane standing inches from her with wide horrified eyes while Rick was on his knees sobbing. Everyone else had managed to come running out and looked as equally as terrified. Carl stood by the house with a dark expression on his face. Madeline looked back at Lori bursting in to tears again as Lori's bloody finger gently touched her face. "Don't be afraid baby. I am so proud of you and I love you so much." Madeline began to tremble as she held Lori tighter, "Momma your gonna be fine! Herschel can fix you right up." Lori shook her head before beginning to make a strangling sound. After a few moments her body was still leaving Madeline and Rick both sobbing. "Momma no! Please don't be dead!" Madeline whispered gently shaking Lori. When she didn't move Madeline became motionless. She couldn't move away from her mother. This couldn't be happening! Too many had already died and her mother couldn't be one of them. Surely God wouldn't be this cruel!

A few hours passed and Madeline still hadn't moved from her spot. She was giving everyone the eerie resemblance of Andrea when Amy had been killed. No one had made a move to even take Lori's dead body from Madeline's arms. Instead, every one stood stagnate to where they were. Finally, Shane stepped forward bending down beside Madeline, "Darlin… come one. Let Darryl and Carl take her. They will be real gentle…please." Madeline had her gun in Shane's face before he could utter another word. Shane sighed standing up not about to say anything else. He wasn't angry…hell he couldn't be angry at her. Carl slowly stepped forward giving Shane a gentle smile, "Let me try." He stepped forward sitting down beside Madeline gently taking her hand from Lori's cold dead grasp. "Sissy please…I know your hurting. Let's get mom inside the barn. We can bury her proper tomorrow. I promise she will be taken care of." Carl gently rubbed soothing circles on Madeline's hand until she slowly let go of Lori's body. She looked at her brother with tear filled eyes. He was the only one out of the Grimes family that wasn't having some sort of conniption. Carl was always the strong one. Some people said he was emotionless but at the moment she saw nothing but love and concern in his blue eyes. He wasn't like Rick who still hadn't woken up and he wasn't like his mother who was now worm chow. Carl wasn't like either of his parents. Madeline had always been told that she was her father made over but never had she heard Carl to be compared to either of his parents. For some reason a feeling of pride washed over her and she gazed her little brother. Carl pulled his long hair back and gave Madeline a kiss on the forehead, "It's gonna be ok sissy." He glanced at Shane who stepped forward, "Maddy please…" He whispered holding out his hand. This time Madeline let him pull her up off the ground and into his arms.

Madeline pressed her face into Shane's chest as Carl stood carrying their mother's body to the barn. "Hey someone make sure Dad aint dead either." Carl shouted over his shoulder causing Madeline to sob. Shane frowned as Rick sat up, "I'm alive. Thank you" His voice was hoarse and he didn't move from his spot on the ground. Shane meanwhile, gently lifted Madeline's blood soaked and tear stained face to his, "Darlin come on let's go inside." Madeline only nodded not letting go of her husband as he guided her inside the house.

Shane was able to get Madeline into the bathroom and get her blood stained close off before Madeline had another crying fit. She sat in silence as he cleaned the blood off of her. Her blue eyes looked almost vacant slightly making him feel more uneasy than was already feeling. "Shane." She whispered as he turned away to look for a towel. He turned back around looking at her nervously, "What baby?" Madeline looked up at him with tear soaked eyes, "I'm sorry…about everything…the past few days…I…" Shane shook his head before pulling her nude body into his arms. "Darlin stop! Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter right now. Come one lets go lay down." Madeline nodded as Shane picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.

Madeline lay silently in Shane's arms. She hadn't said a word since he got her into bed. In all honesty he hadn't really expected her to say anything either. How was he supposed to handle all this? His wife had been through way too much in the past few weeks. Now here was an added pain for her. "Shane what are we going to tell Emily?" Madeline finally said softly. Shane looked down into his wife's tear filled blue eyes. He was so tired of seeing her cry. She didn't deserve all this pain. Now their little girl would be going through the same thing. "The truth….I don't know how." Madeline nodded, "this is going to be so hard for her. She loved mom so much." Shane sighed, "Maddy let's worry about that in the morning. Right now try to relax." Madeline snuggled closer to Shane's bare chest trying to block out any thoughts from entering her head, "If I fall asleep your not going to leave are you?" Shane shook his head holding her tighter, "No darlin. I'll be here until you wake up."


End file.
